Class 1-A watches Reach
by Plasma Dragon 312
Summary: The students have been working hard and finally gotten a week off from school. So what do you do with a week off school? Why watch movies based on other realities of course! Cross posted on Ao3 under the name Bravenwolf1
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Disclaimer we own nothing from Halo or My Hero Academia.

It has been another tiring day, filled with hard work and training. Class 1-A was physically drained, even the stamina monsters that were Todoroki, Bakugo, Izuku, and Iida were exhausted. However, we aren't here to see these kids be tired. NO! We're here to see them watch a series of videos following a game franchise many of you know, named Halo. Kaminari seeing how tired everyone was decided now was the perfect time to throw out his idea for class bonding.

"Hey guys!", Kaminari called out to the teens in the lobby.

"I have an idea for a class bonding activity. Wanna try it out?" He asked excitedly, looking around at his classmates for approval.

Iida, being the responsible Class President that he is, immediately responded upon hearing class bonding. "Why of course Kaminari! Please present your idea!" He exclaimed swinging his arms in a karate chop fashion.

Once Kaminari noticed he had gotten the attention of everyone present including Bakugo's signature glare, Izuku and Uraraka's curious eyes, and Todoroki's blank stare. Kaminari was both internally regretting his decision slightly on one hand, and on the other hand was happy that even two who seemed so anti social, were interested in his idea. He would've thought that only Kirishima would be able to get Bakugo's attention without being blown off as being annoying. While Todoroki was rarely interested in anything that wasn't hanging out with Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, Momo, or eating soba.

Shaking off his internal doubt, he brought out his idea from behind his back, revealing the rectangular objects to his class. "I found these old movies that are supposed to be based off a different reality! I thought we could watch them together as a class. Though I haven't even seen them yet, but that is why I decided this should be a class 1-A movie marathon to help us relax. Also you wouldn't believe the bargain I got these for! Apparently back in the day just ONE of these movies cost thousands. I found the WHOLE SET FOR 6 450 yen!" Kaminari said ending his announcement with great enthusiasm!

"I'm in!" Izuku shouted very quickly in agreement! Before immediately freezing in place, then blushing embarrassed about his outburst. "...Hey guys wanna join me?" Izuku softly asked his friends.

"Of course Deku! It sounds like fun!" Ochako agreed as well wanting to spend time with her best friend. Yup best friend nothing else.

Todoroki said yes just as easily as Uraraka, though you couldn't tell by his tone of voice that he was interested in the idea of watching an early quirk movie, the line about it being based on another reality was definitely intriguing.

Iida though was conflicted as his inner president persona wanted to say no because he didn't know what all the films would entail but on the other hand he wanted to say yes as he wanted a chance to hang out with his friends. Before finally coming to a decision saying uncharacteristically quiet, "Alright but only if we get permission from Aizawa-Sensei."

"I think this is a shitty idea Discount Pikachu!", Bakugo yelled, angered that Kaminari wanted them to watch some shitty movie series.

"Aw c'mon Bakubro, I think it sounds pretty cool to get to see something valuable from early quirk era! Plus if it is a horror film we can turn it into a competition." Kirishima responded as he kept trying to quell Bakugo's legendary rage from growing too much.

Thinking it over, Bakugo finally relented after Kirishima suggested that he may also find ideas to use his quirk in a new way "...fine I'll watch the shitty movie."

"Heck Yeah! Sero, Mina you two go-?!" Kirishima continued on rushing over towards the two remaining members of the unofficial''Bakusquad ``.

"Of course we'll join in!" The duo responded before Kirishima could even finish his sentence. Their positive energy appearing to be infectious as the others agreed quickly. Even the quiet Kouda nodded his head in agreement to watch with them. Mineta was at first, going to say no so he could go watch his own 'entertainment' but seeing Izuku's hopeful puppy eyes at the chance to have everyone in the class be together for something other than mandatory school work, made Mineta change his mind.

"Oh alright fine I'll stay." Mineta relented trying to get Izuku to stop looking at him with those dreaded puppy eyes. He may be a pervert, but he was human too, and no one that wasn't cold hearted, could say no to Izuku for anything when he pulled out his secret weapon. Needless to say everyone was both excited and nervous to see all of what this series would entail.

"I shall go and request permission from Sensei to watch these movies, as we do not have classes for the next week!" Iida announced, Momo quickly joining in as class Vice President. And with that the duo took off to Aizawa to get permission from their Sensei.

Scene break brought to you by Chibi Master Chief shooting.

Knocking on their Sensei's door both Iida and Momo proceeded inside the office upon getting a tired, "Come in."

Standing before their Sensei, Iida asked if they could have a class movie night for growing their bond as a class in the main lobby for the next week.

"You're on your own time, so do what you want so long as you don't break school rules or laws." Aizawa responded in a dry and sleepy voice. He just wanted to sleep dammit! Is that so wrong?!

"Thank you Sensei!" The two responded in sync bowing before turning and exiting the room. Once the door was closed Shouta said to himself, "I need a vacation."

Scene break brought to you by Chibi Izuku taking notes on a new pro hero.

Returning to the dorms of their class, Iida announced that Sensei had agreed to let them have their 'movie week'. The majority of the class whooping and cheering lightly excited to start the movie series.

Kaminari having setup everything needed for the movie had just put in the movie when Jirou said as an afterthought, "Ya know we don't have any snacks."

His eyes widening Kaminari, Sero, and Mina all raced to the kitchen grabbing chips, sodas, and all kinds of junk food before heading back to the couch. " Hey, Kaminari what is the order we are supposed to watch them in?" Izuku asks noticing the titles were numbered and also 3 different sets of titles.

"What are their names?" Kaminari asked realizing the error.

"Uh we have Halo 1,2,3,4,5, and we also have halo 3 ODST, Halo Reach, and Halo wars 1 and 2. Oh and there is also a 'Unsc supersoldier book'?" Izuku says, realizing the sheer length of content they have to watch.

"Let's read that book, then we shall start with Reach, that sounds like a good beginning doesn't it?" Kaminari questioned, then smiled. "It's not that big of a reach right?" Cracking a joke which caused quite the few groans.

"I guess we don't know, so might as well start there then." Momo said with a sigh.

"Basic info on humanity and Spartans: In the year 2291, Humanity develops their first Slipspace Drive." Izuku started only to be shocked by two factors.

"Wait a slipspace drive? What is that?" Momo questioned as she hasn't heard of anything with that name.

"Wait that is surprisingly close to our current year, maybe this is actually our future." Mina added intrigued that this could be a possible future."Continue Midori." Mina urged

"Space colonization becomes a reality. Within a decade humanity has established the Inner Colonies in the heart of The Milky Way. Some time in the 25th century, the Outer Colonies wanted to be free of the laws of the UNSC. In response to the ever growing rebellion, the Office of Naval Intelligence begins work on a project called ORION. A project meant to create humanity's first ever super soldiers. However this project was eventually declared a failure with only a few survivors." Izuku said gaining more and more questions as he read.

"Wait only a few survivors? I hope this Office of Naval Intelligence did thorough testing before using it on humans. If they didn't then that is both unethical and very stupid." Iida was outraged at the possible lack of ethics that group possibly has.

"My question is why jump to super soldiers to stop a rebellion instead of listening to their demands." Momo muttered confused as to why they thought they needed them to counter rebels. "Please pardon our interruption Midoriya."

"Years later, in the 26th century ONI decides to take another look at the ORION Project. They place Dr. Catherine Halsey in charge of the project. The candidates are all chosen at the age of 6. To ensure no one questioned why the children disappeared without a trace. ONI has the children replaced with flash clones. The clones would die within a few years breaking down and suffering from different diseases. As a result the parents were never aware that their children were gone." Izuku immediately stopped right there and wore a shocked expression as he waited for everyone else to have that sink in.

"Oh my god." Momo quietly said. "Here I was thinking this Halsey person would have had morals and followed ethics, but apparently kids are fair game to her."

"Ok so as much as I am disturbed by this, we should finish this segment then comment otherwise we are going to be here for a while." Mina said no longer showing her usual excitement.

"This was due to the idea that children's minds would be far more accepting of indoctrination, their bodies far more adaptable to the augmentation. As a result they would have the ultimate soldiers. However supplies for the project were limited and as such only 75 of 150 candidates would ever be put through the final augmentation. Those who were not apart of the 75 were made into official officers of the UNSC. In the final augmentation 30 died and 12 more were ailed with physical deformities so extreme they were, "washed out" of the newly named Spartan 2 program. In affect only 33 of the original 75 children survived the procedure. However the results of the augmentations were far better than anyone would have thought. Eyesight was improved to the point of having natural night vision. Bone density was made to be as strong as grade-A titanium. Bones were grafted with additional metal coating for increased strength and durability. Neurological enhancements increased reflexes by more than 300%. Muscle growth was increased by a factor of three. Considering all of their bodies had been trained to peak physical condition this made them stronger than any human alive. " Izuku stopped temporarily to let himself calm down from his anger at them for letting this unethical experimentation continue.

"I can't believe it, I hate this ONI group, I think it's safe to say that they don't care about morals or ethics." Momo shouted ignoring how 'unlady-like' that action was. "I swear if they show some sort of morals I will be greatly displeased with them." Momo finished quickly calming down as she was arguably the most mature one of the class and couldn't afford to show more anger at something she couldn't change. Izuku took this as a go ahead to continue.

"Although the subject was placed under a state of unconsciousness, where the subject should not have felt any pain, the effects of the augmentation procedures produced excruciating pain. Physiological stress of the augmentations lead to many suffering from cardiac arrest, in addition to cross-chemical complications that resulted in some augmentation failures. Each procedure was marked with its own unbearable pain. The carbide ceramic ossification was said to feel like the subject's bones were breaking, as if their marrow was made of glass and was being shattered. The catalytic thyroid implant and muscular enhancement injections produce extraordinary pain as if the subject's veins had been injected with napalm, as well as pulsating, and the feeling of them being torn out of the subjects skin. The effect of the muscles increasing in density is said to feel like the entire body was on fire mixed with the feeling of plate glass shattering and being worked into the subject's body. The superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites was said to feel like fire was burning along the subject's nerves on their spines." Izuku took a breather and Sero took the gap to calm down the group.

"Hey Midoriya, you can relate to them, you always used to break your bones at the start of the year." Most of the class chuckled and Izuku became quite embarrassed at that.

"I mean, I can't deny that I have some knowledge on how that felt, however it wasn't through my whole body like their's no doubt was." Izuku said bashfully looking down."Anyways back to reading." Once everyone calmed down Izuku continued.

"The side effects of completing the augmentations varied, as the subject's brain re-learned how to move their body with faster reflexes and stronger muscles. The subject may have experienced neurological confusion that included falling over, exaggerated reflexes, and difficulty grabbing and holding objects. The subject could have experienced bleeding eyes, intense pain, constant headaches, and aches in the bones. As time went on, the side effects for successful subjects diminished either completely or to the point where it was considered mild. One observed physical effect; the result of being fed growth hormone supplements, many SPARTANs were exceptionally tall and heavy. Heights exceeding two meters were practically ubiquitous among them and weights in excess of 200 pounds were common. These soldiers were known as the Spartan II's." Izuku stopped reading as he realized something. "Wait these are known as spartan II's which means that there is going to be multiple versions of these super soldiers."

"Oh you're right Deku! I wonder what is different between the different types." Ochako smiled brightly at Izuku, then turned thoughtful.

"Alongside being given these augmentations, they were also given highly advanced armor called, MJOLNIR. The armor was designed to enchanted the wearers reflexes. The outer shell was composed of a high density alloy. Gel was used to absorb impact that could reactively change density. The armor was designed to sync with the users brain so as to allow movement before thought. However due to the strength needed to use the suit no one not enhanced or augmented could use it without injuring or killing themselves. Their own movements twisting their bodies to impossible angles so fast they caused the subject to spasm. This resulted in them ripping themselves apart based on pain induced reactions." Izuku looked went to read ahead and saw Spartan III so he stopped.

While outwardly Izuku was upset, internally he couldn't help thinking that he would try the procedure to become a hero had he never received OFA.

"I just have to say, that armor seems highly impractical if only those enhanced soldiers can wear it without causing harm to themselves." Momo said as she imagined the pros and cons of the mjolnir armor.

"Oh man, I feel bad for whoever died trying to wear that. Imagine everyone being told you died trying to wear a suit of armor." Kirishima said thinking of how depressing that is.

"Ok so the next sections are about the next type of spartans. Should I continue?" Izuku asked not wanting to go further if others didn't. Upon receiving nods from everyone he continued.

"The Spartan lll's were created when humanity encountered a grave threat, the ?. They were designed to be expendable, suicide troops. They were meant to buy the UNSC time to fight back against the ?. " Izuku stopped as he tried to figure out what ? was.

"Darkness lurks in the future." Tokoyami said trying to hide his own slight panic at the thought that their super soldiers weren't enough for whatever the threat was.

"I just noticed something that wasn't mentioned at all, where are their quirks? You would think that they would have mentioned them picking combat oriented quirks to make their soldiers more effective." Mineta mentioned earning gasps from the majority of the class.

"Yeah then that means the threat aint shit, assuming the threat doesn't have quirks then all they are are pathetic weaklings who we can crush." Bakugou boasted only for him to receive no agreements. "Huh, what you guys too stupid or something?"

"Well I'm just going to mention that those super soldiers could probably beat all of us insanely easily I mean they essentially all have very powerful enhancer quirks, essentially probably around All Might's strength and they no doubt know countless battle strategies. Honestly I think you are severely underestimating them." Todoroki said then he glanced at Izuku to give him the go ahead.

"However unlike the Spartan ll's they were given slightly inferior augmentations. As a result however there has never been a death from the procedure. Please use this booklet to get knowledge on unknown creatures, weapons, armor, vehicles, and other details not listed in the book at this time. This booklet is self adapting throughout the movies. It will provide you any additional knowledge as it becomes apparent." Izuku said with a relieved sigh knowing that this handbook will reveal everything, although it never mentioned what to start on so he just shrugged.

"Interesting, a book that will change based off of the person's knowledge, it makes the perfect information book that can answer almost every question you have. Amazing!" Momo started showing her eagerness to see it change.

"Everyone ready to start Reach?" Iida asked holding the disk up. Upon receiving nods from everyone he inserted the disk and did a run down of what they could need. Satisfied that they were all prepped they hit play on the movie.

And that's the end of the first chapter of my first ever story! Co-authored by Stephano! Shout out to this dude for helping me out and giving me the courage to write this! I've seen a lot of Class 1-A watches stories but I don't think I've ever seen any that have them cover anything about Halo. I decided I was going to change that. Not sure how well it will go all things considered but hey we all start somewhere right? Anyways til next time! Goodbye everybody!


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Reach

The screen slows transitions from black to show a beautiful blue-green gas like substance out in the middle of space. All the while the sounds of heavy drums sound off in the background. The screen shifts to show a planet with a glow around it. Before quickly cutting to the surface of the planet showing off harsh areas of land. Mountain ranges running on for miles. A whole marisma of lush green land all over the planet's surface. The music hits a crescendo, revealing the actual surface of the planet. A burning mountain seemingly cut in half. The ground looks like it was just covered in lava and stripped away just as fast. As the screen moves downward you can see just how far the damage travels. And it just goes on and on and on. Before suddenly a helmet appears on the ground a hole in the middle of the face plate. Scorch marks all over its surface.

"Woah that helmet looks cool, although pretty plain. What happened to the area though?" Deku asked already curious about what occurred to cause the damage to everything.

The atmosphere for all of Class 1-A is now highly tense. It was silent. No one had ever seen this level of destruction. Sure they had heard of it plenty of times given how destructive some quirks could be however they'd never seen it before given the restrictions placed on quirks. The closest they'd ever seen was All Might's fight with AFO. That and it was unreal how someone could hold the power needed to do something like this.

"I don't know Midoriya, but whatever caused the damage I hope we never face." Kirishima said, worried about whether they could encounter something like this.

The screen shifts to white the title of the movie appearing before them. **Reach.**

"Oh hey look, the title." Kaminari exclaimed excited to see how this story goes.

That same hazel coloured helmet is now held in someone's hands. The surface now smooth without any marks and no glaring hole in the visor. The helmet is then flipped and gets put onto the camera, suddenly the camera shows vehicle moving out across a large area of mostly slight hills. As the vehicle is driving the class's attention is drawn down to the text at the bottom right hand side of the screen. Planet Reach July 24, 2552, 07:28 hours. As the text starts vanishing two helicopter like machines with two propellers come flying into view as well following the vehicle.

"So this takes place on a planet called Reach?" Midoriya unintentionally muttered his thoughts out loud enough that everyone heard.

"It also takes place in the future, so it's obvious that we are going to be watching some science fiction stuff." Todoroki added.

"I do have to say those are some weird looking vehicles." Momo says while she starts trying to figure out why this civilization designed vehicles like that.

One of the flying machines and the vehicle both stop at what appears to be a military camp. The armored being hops out of the vehicle and starts to walk towards what looks like the command outpost. They pass by a bald man with a tattoo of an eagle with arrows in one talon and a lightning bolt in the other calmly reloading bullets into a clip.

"Well that's not ominous." Sero says with his trademark grin in an effort to relieve some tension.

"Well that one looked pretty human to me, although if they are a human then their quirk is not a visible one." Mina mentioned, wanting to know all about this series.

Col. Urban HollandCOM: "Contact with Visegrad relay was lost last night. All signals were lost at 2600 hours. I responded to this with a deployment of trooper fireteams, which haven't responded to any transmissions since then. As such they have been declared MIA."

A man in blue armor and sharp cut black hair, known as Spartan A259 AKA Carter, standing before a hologram projector showing a picture of Col. Holland and basic info next to it.

"And now you're sending us in?" He asks despite knowing the answer already.

"The Office of Naval Intelligence says that deploying a Spartan team for what may be nothing is a gross misallocation of valuable resources. I disagree." Holland responds.

"Resources?! They're people!", Ochako says clearly upset at the way they referred to this Noble Team as materials to be used.

Izuku tried to think it through logically saying, "It makes sense in a way. As heroes we aren't viewed often as people but rather higher powers standing amongst ants."

The being from before is now standing in the doorway, looking over at yet another fully armored being sharpening a kukri against his armor. His helmet has the image of a skull carved into the face plate.

Kirishima seeing this exclaimed immediately, "So manly!"

Electing to ignore it and continue on inside before being stopped by a robotic arm.

The owner of said arm Spartan B320, AKA Kat, calls out to the blue armored man, "Commander."

The man turns around along with a giant of a man with a scar on his eye and on the right half of his face asks, "So this is our new number Six."

The other man with the skull helmet asks, "Kat, you read his file?"

Kat answers with a sarcastic tone, "Only the parts not drowned out in black ink."

Kaminari not understanding what this means asked aloud, "What does she mean drowned in black ink?"

Momo surprisingly was the one to answer, "To have your file drowned in black ink in the military most likely means he was sent on missions that were meant to be off record or needed to be covered up due to it being highly classified data."

Camera shifts back to Carter, "Anybody claim responsibility for this, sir?"

HollandCOM: "ONI believes it's the local insurrection. Five months prior they pulled a disturbingly similar job on Harmony. Took out our eyes and ears by hitting the relay, and stole two freighters from dry-rock. We can't allow that to happen here. Reach is far too damn important. I want that relay back online, Noble One."

"Why do I feel like it isn't any local insurrection group, as I doubt they would cause the damage we saw earlier." Bakugou mentioned as something wasn't adding up. The class try to think about what it could be.

Carter answers immediately, "Sir. Consider it done."

Holland, pleased with his answer responds, "Then I'll be hearing from you on the other side soon. Holland out."

The giant of a man stands up as both he and Carter turned to face Noble Six. Carter with his helmet under one arm turns to him.

Carter, "Lieutenant."

Six in a crisp voice responds, "Command. Sir."

"Ok, so these are all elite members of the military we are watching. Maybe we can learn their tactics and adapt them to situations against villains." Deku brainstormed applications to their future jobs.

"And there he goes, turning this into a study instead of just watching something for fun." Jirou said annoyed that he isn't watching this for fun.

The big man, the one with a skull face plate, and Kat all move out through the door.

Carter, "I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat , Noble Two, Emile and Jorge, Four and Five. You'll be riding with me Noble Six."

"Wait that's only 5, where is Noble 3?" Iida asked confused as to why their leader introduced all but number 3.

"Wait, there was that dude with the tattoo earlier, he was wearing similar armor. Maybe he is 3." Mina brings up, and gets some nods of agreement.

"Then why wasn't he with the rest of them?" Iida asks chopping the air repeatedly.

"Maybe he is antisocial." Mineta brings up, receiving lots of shocked stares. "What I am smart too."

"But that is no reason to ignore your duties!" Iida counters.

The camera cuts to the team exiting the building, Noble Six walking up behind Carter, with Kat, Emile, and Jorge all in front of them heading towards the Falcon.

Carter in a grave voice says to Six, "I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant. You're gonna be filling in a pair of shoes the rest of the team would rather leave empty."

"Wait that either means that Noble 6 was killed or injured out of service." Midoriya comments after he had connected the dots.

The team is getting into the Falcon, Noble Six and Carter sitting with the man from before he identifies as Jun before going on to continue, "Me, I'm just happy to have the team back up to its full strength once more. Just one thing. I've seen your file. Even the parts the ONI sensors didn't want to me to see. I'm happy to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?" His voice not giving any room for arguing. Before signaling to the Falcon to take off.

Noble Six answers without hesitation, "Got it, sir."

"Wait what, he ignored the sensors on a file. Plus their new member is a lone wolf? Why did they add a lone wolf to a squad? So many questions and so little answers." Momo despaired at that.

Jun, AKA Noble Three, says, "Welcome to Reach."

Those words sounded so innocent but the feeling imposing dread was unrelenting for the students of Class 1-A who have learned when innocent comments could have a double meaning. Little did they know how right they were.

The Falcons take off and head out towards the mountain range that looks eerily familiar to the mountain from the opening scene. Fades to black.

"That was very informative of our main characters, yet there is a clear sense of foreboding that lurks in their future." Tokoyami says in his usual tone.

"We also learned some of the setting for this part."

Hello everyone Bravenwolf here with the second chapter! This is the furthest I've ever gotten in writing my own story! I can't help being so excited over my first story. Goodbye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3 Winter Contingency

_The screen opens showing two Falcons flying near a mountain range with strange pillars made of metal that are twisted. _

_**Suddenly the camera shifts to show Carter from behind looking over to the other Falcon addressing his team, "Listen up, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost 50 kilos from Visegrad. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's going to get it back up and running."**_

_**Kat responded with confidence, "Just get me under the hood, Commander."**_

"Well she sure is confident in herself isn't she?" Jirou commented.

"Well we will see if it's warranted or not soon hopefully." Momo said.

"_**Sir, why would rebels want to cut Reach off from the rest of the colonies?" Jorge asked a minor amount of confusion in his voice.**_

"_**You get a chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge."**_

"Wow even they aren't sure what they are going into with this mission." Sato said

"They clearly have a basic plan on how to deal with the unknown so we should just be patient and see for ourselves." Ojiro responds

_**The camera cuts once to the back of the Falcons. As they both take continue on Kat suddenly comments to Carter, "We just lost our signal with HQ." **_

_**Carter responds, "Any of the backup channels working?" **_

"_**Searching...Nothing. Can't say what's jamming us without getting a closer look, sir," she answers.**_

"_**You heard her, dead zone has been confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company on this operation." Carter informed the rest of his team. **_

"_**I'm lonely already." , Emile comments sarcastically. That got a few laughs from most of the group. As the Falcons move on they pan left as the camera stops and the Falcons continue on. **_

"Ok I love Emile, his sarcastic humor is golden." Sero comments glad that they can joke around.

_The screen comes back showing the small valley with an outpost that looks badly damaged, but still standing. A flaming vehicle, similar to the one they saw Noble Six ride in on earlier, in the middle of the area. _

"_**There's the communications outpost." Jorge says to his squad leader.**_

"_**Shoot downs attempts are highly likely, so keep your distance." Carter orders the pilots of the Falcons earning a clear, "Yes, sir!"**_

"_**Picking a distress beacon down there." Kat says.**_

"_**If we're lucky, it'll be those missing troopers. Set us down on the bluff pilot." Carter says as he and the rest of the team prep themselves.**_

"Oh yeah forgot about those people, the scenery is just so interesting that that detail slipped my mind." Mina responded rubbing the back of her head.

"You should really have better memory than this Ashido!" Iida scolded.

"_**Yes, sir!" **_

_**As the Falcons start to come down to land Carter says, "Jun, I want your eyes in the sky."**_

"_**Sir."**_

_**As the Falcons land Six, Carter, Emile, and Kat all hope out. "All right everyone, spread out. Watch the approach!" **_

_**As Six follows the team down the hill Emile announces from his position on a boulder, "Structure 3-4, looks clear from this angle."**_

"_**Distress signal is coming just south of our position, Commander. We're close." Kat informs Noble One.**_

"_**Understood. Eyes sharp."**_

_As the team comes upon the outpost they find the burning wreckage of a vehicle and pallets. Emile starts to search through some of them before coming across a small red device._

"Damn that looks like Bakugou had a field day with it." Kirishima responded earning nods from his classmates and a grunt from Bakugou.

"_**Found the beacon." He says before tossing it over to Noble Two too exanime.**_

"_**Can you make out any ID?" **_

"_**Negative, but it's military." Kat answers as she drops the beacon to the ground its use no longer needed for this operation. **_

"_**So where are the troopers?" Jorge asks the question hanging on everyone's mind.**_

"_**Why aren't we seeing any explosives residue?" Kat inquires.**_

_**Carter, curious as well, asks Jun, "Noble Three, can you pick up any Ex-residue in the area?"**_

_**Jun responded negative.**_

"_**Plasma, maybe?" Emile says aloud.**_

"Why would they use explosives if they have access to plasma? That doesn't make any sense." Todoroki said, which was true. Why use explosives if plasma worked better?

"_**Can't be. Not on Reach." Jorge said, worry easily heard in his voice.**_

"Whoever is using this plasma must be very dangerous to make that giant of a man worried." Momo said nervously.

"The plasma must be from whatever the grave threat is, as we are clearly seeing Spartans, and they are fearful of the plasma users." Bakugou responded with a smirk.

"_**There's a lot of blood on the ground." Emile emphasized the word lot.**_ _Upon his statement the camera showed just how much blood was on the ground. Either there was multiple people who were bleeding out or someone had been bled dry. To the students it was bad if it was multiple or one person. _

_Seeing nothing else to investigate in the area Carter ordered Noble Team to move on. _

_As the team moves onto the next cluster of buildings Kat announces that there's smoke at the structure they're approaching. _

"_**Alright Noble, circle west and approach quietly. You have permission to engage but be selective. No need to telegraph our presence." **_

"Oh sure like those Falcons didn't give out they're approach." Mineta says sarcastically getting a chuckle out of Sero and Kaminari. After all he had a point. Those things weren't exactly quiet.

_As the team approaches Carter orders Six to go in quiet as he knows how good at stealth his newest addition to the team is._

"Well at least someone appreciates the grace that is a stealth approach." Tooru says, happy to see someone using skills that she specializes in.

"_**Boss, I'm picking up heat signatures in the structure ahead, over." Jun informs Carter.**_

_As Six moves through the house the second Falcon lands unloading Emile and Jorge as a man exits the house with his hands up. Other people can be seen through the windows of the house._

_**The man speaks, "Én nem csináltam semmit!"**_

"Uhhh what did he say?" Surprisingly it was Izuku that answered, "He's speaking Hungarian. He said, "I didn't do anything!"". His classmates looked at him in shock. "What I was a late bloomer so I may have spent time learning other languages."

"Midoriya I am shocked you know more than english and japanese, so please translate everything they say that's not in japanese." Iida responded using his usual karate chopping.

_**Emile in response aims his shotgun directly at the man yelling in a strong voice, "On your knees, now!" **_

_**The man now obviously frightened at having a deadly short range weapon pointed so close to him starts to say, "Ne lőjön! Ne lőjön!" For which Izuku translates to , "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" **_

"Geez this Emile guy is intense." Ochako says. No one disagrees with her. At least not aloud.

"_**They're not rebel's. They're farmers. Look at them." Jorge says trying to bring the tense situation. He only succeeds a little.**_

"Jorge is so manly!" You get three guesses on who said that.

"_**Ask then what they're doing here." Carter orders Jorge, to which he complies. **_

"_**Mit kerestek itt?" Translated by Izuku, "What are you doing here?" **_

_**The man obviously much more calm seeing that one of them understands him but still very clearly panicked answers quickly, "Csak nem akartunk meghalni." To which Izuku with Izuku a confused face says, "We just didn't want to die." **_

"Uhh that's not a good thing, why does this sound like a horror movie?" Ojiro said worriedly.

_**As the man keeps talking Jorge keeps translating for him to Noble One, "Hiding, sir. Neighbors were attacked last night. He heard screams, gunfire. Stopped around sunrise."**_

_**The man now known as a farmer continues on, "Valami megölte a fiamat."**_

"_**Says something in the fields… killed his son." Jorge translates clearly worried now. However Carter noticed how he said, "Something."**_

"What a mad banquet of darkness." Tokoyami muttered upset. The others equally as upset at the fact that someone was killed.

_**When the radio suddenly crackles back up with Jun saying, "Commander, be advised I'm reading heat sigs. Directly east of your position, over."**_

"_**Roger that. (To Jorge) Get them back inside." He orders. **_

"_**Azt mondtam, befelé!" Jorge orders the farmer. His deep voice giving no room for arguments. The man easily complies.**_

"_**Team, double time it over there." **_

_As the Spartans enter the building they immediately can smell the scent of blood, feces, and vomit. When they see two uniformed men mounted through the shoulders on pegs meant to hold farming tools. Blood soaked on the ground and multiple cuts, bruises, and other obviously torture wounds all over they're bodies. Fortunately or unfortunately, both are dead._

The sight causing many of Class A to get sick just barely making it to trash cans. Izuku had tears in his eyes from the sight of such dire stare for life.

Ochako felt like she had just used her quirk on herself for hours at the sight.

Todoroki though he didn't look affected physically could be seen shaking slightly. Steam creeping up on half his body.

Bakugo though was just frozen in his seat. His quirk easily could kill. He knew that. He also knew that it could be used to hurt people very easily, Izuku was a testament to that. Yet this was something far beyond anything he has ever seen.

"_**Damn…" Was all Carter could say.**_

_Jun over the radio asked what he was seeing. Carter informing him that they had found two of the missing troopers. And that they had been interrogated and how messy it was inside._

_As he stands back up he signals the team to move forward into the next room, where they find yet another body though this time it's on the floor. Though this body appeared to have been… mauled. _

The sight of a human body being so ripped apart and eaten on was enough to shake even Bakugou and Todoroki to the core and make them gag the only reason they hadn't thrown up being they hadn't eaten any snacks.

Others weren't so lucky as the only one to not gag or vomit was Izuku who was just imagining his bones breaking and other not so pleasant thoughts.

Though this was pointing to something not human as when Bakugo said as such he was met with not just skepticism but also some voicing agreement. Surprisingly to some Izuku was one of those that agreed that it most likely wasn't human.

_Suddenly there was a loud banging as well as a low growl of something most assuredly not human._

"_**Movement. Keep an eye on your motion trackers." Noble One orders.**_

_As they get outside though the signal is lost._

"_**Boss, I see movement just outside the structure!" Jun informs Carter alarmed.**_

"Finally, now we're getting somewhere!" Kaminari responded happily.

"_**Noble Two, head up to the west we're about to be flanked!" **_

_As the team moved through the building they see what the contact is. A small bipedal being with the snout of a velociraptor, feathers on its head and the backs of its legs and elbows. The other being a small creature with what appears to be a gas mask and big triangular backpack on. Large forearms and short stubby legs. One of the creatures spots Noble Team and immediately squawked out._

"_**Damn it!" **_

"_**Covenant!" Jorge shouts out in rage, shocking some of the class as he seemed to be a more gentle giant. **_

"_**Contact ! Contact! Spartans, move in!" Carter barked out.**_

"What's a Covenant?" Kaminari asked not knowing the meaning.

"Well if you'd shut up Discount Pikachu, wed know soon!" Bakugo raged annoyed with the interruption of the first fight scene in the movie.

_**"They're heading into through the basement. Get down to the lower levels!"**_

_Noble Team fights the Covenant around the farm, while the Falcon shoots down the Banshees. A Spirit dropship touches down across a nearby bridge and begins deploying troops._

"Woah! That's quite advanced technology!" Izuku muttered about the uses of such advanced equipment. Only being pulled out of it by the help of his best friend Ochako placing a hand on his right hand. Upon feeling something warm on his hand he looks down to see Ochako's hand on his and blushes red. Realizing what she did Ochako quickly removes her hand blushing just as red as Izuku as though they were having a contest.

**After a long skirmish and successfully killing the last of the Covenant in the area Carter says, "Stand down, Noble. Stand down. Contacts neutralized." **

**Anger in his voice Jorge responds, "Contacts? It's the damn **_**Covenant**_**." **

**Seeing an opportunity to lessen the mood Emile says, "Cheer up, big man. This whole valley just turned into a free fire zone." Glee in his voice at the chance to slaughter the bastards he hated so much.**

"I wonder why these Covenant are so hostile?" Momo wonders aloud to herself.

"_**Kat, we need to warn Holland. I need you at that relay outpost, now!"**_

"These Covenant must be quite dangerous if they're making these Spartans so nervous." Hagakure responded shaking in fear.

"I wouldn't say they're nervous. More worried about their home." Deku responded noticing their posture wasn't that of nerves, but of worry.

"They took care of those little bastards back there far too easily though. If these Covenant are so dangerous then why were they able to take them down so quickly?" Bakugo asked annoyed at how inconsistent this movie was about the enemy. They talked about them like they were really powerful but so far all he'd seen was them getting stomped. This wasn't adding up and he hated not knowing. Afterall to become the number one hero meant he needed to have the intelligence to back it up.

_Upon reaching the end of yet another small little outpost for farming equipment, the team found yet another being this one much taller and a lot tougher looking. This was an Elite AKA Sangeheili. A powerful combatant, standing at 7 feet tall, thick, strong arms, and a jaw split into four parts._

_Though they looked tougher than the others they had fought before they went down just like the others, though this time upon being hit with bullets a light surrounding their bodies glowed before failing after several rounds._

"Personal shields?! That's so cool! I wonder if Hatsume would be able to make some for us? Also what is up with their jaws?" Izuku muttered before catching himself and focusing once more on the movie, though he saved the idea for later.

"_**Commander, I'm picking up more activity to the northeast." Jun voiced into their radio.**_

"_**Understood. Noble Six, Five, and I will run interference on the ground, Kat you and Four get to the relay outpost." Carter ordered.**_

"_**Noble Two, requesting an airlift." Kat requested.**_

_Noble Six found a flatbed truck where he hopped into the driver's seat while Carter got in the passengers and Jorge got on the back placing his chain gun on the top. _

"Woah that is a genius idea, luckily this isn't in the hands of some villains as imagine the damage they could do if they tried this." Izuku said with a sigh of relief.

"_**Get to work, Noble Team!"**_

_As the team rides around they find and take out more groups of Covenant with ease, before moving on. _

"_**Commander, I'm picking up a distress signal, over." **_

_**A voice clearly tired, most likely from hours of fighting, comes over the radio, "Mayday, mayday. This is 3 Charlie 6, we are under heavy fire! The Covenant is on Reach! I repeat the Covenant is on Reach!"**_

"_**Those the troopers we here for?" Jorge asks as he adjusts his chain gun on the truck.**_

"_**Let's move, Six. We have to find the source of the distress call." **_

"_**No disrespect, but don't we have more important things to do than round up strays?" Jun asks his voice holding a small bit of annoyance.**_

"How dare he?! They're asking for help and he asks them to ignore them?!" Ochako's rage seems to be building.

_**"We don't leave people behind. You see those troopers, you let me know." Carter orders. Jun agrees with no argument. **_

"Thank goodness that Noble One seems so… well noble." Ochako feeling her anger at the thought of abandoning people in need to be against her nature. The majority of the class agrees with her statement surprisingly even Bakugo found himself silently agreeing with her. Yeah he was an asshole but if he had to choose between letting people die or chase down someone already gone, he'd save the people. Doesn't mean he would be happy but he wouldn't let people die even if he had to let his ego suffer just a bit. He was a hero damnit! Not a villain!

"_**Commander, I'm reading those friendly signatures from before directly north-east of your position, over."**_

"_**This is 3 Charlie 6 we have wounded- cannot hold this position!"**_

"_**Six, step on it! We need to get to them now before it's too late!"**_

"I was beginning to question their morals, however these guys seems to value life." Ochako said happy with the order to speed up.

"Oh yeah this reminds me, what Spartans are they?" Mina asked.

"Well these guys don't seem like they have been trained since 6 so I would guess Spartan 3's, plus with the fact on how not much was probably done when the previous Noble six died would help support that." Izuku said remembering that detail.

_Compiling with his orders he pushed the pedal as far as it would go without breaking it or flipping the vehicle. Upon finding the troopers the three Spartans jumped out of the truck and engaged with Covenant troops. Finally eliminating the troops nearby they approach the wounded marines all looking at the Spartans with awe and joy._

"_**Spartans? Corporal Travis, 3 Charlie 6, it's the Covenant." He says with a voice with deep depression and sadness. **_

"Why is does he sound depressed? They have these spartans who demolish these enemies." Ochako couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe the covenant is way more numerous, plus we have probably only seen what amounts to a plane in terms of strength." Asui bluntly said as usual.

"_**We know, Corporal. We know. Let's get you out of here."**_

"_**Sir, you have inbound Covenant dropships." **_

"_**Evac transport, keep your distance. Six, hold this position. We need to clear this LZ."**_

_Having fought off the troops dropped off and radioing the evac to land they got the marines out of the location and headed back to base._

_**Noble Team gets on the second Falcon before taking off towards the relay outpost, "Noble Two, sitrep."**_

"_**We're at the relay outpost. But the doors been locked. Mechanism has been flash-fused shut."**_

"_**Can you beat it?"**_

"_**Dialed up my torch. Cut a good way through the door. But it's gonna take some time to get the rest of the way through."**_

"_**Okay, sit tight. We're heading to your location."**_

_**As Six, Jorge, and Carter are coming around the pilot informs them that the drop zone is a little hot, regardless Carter orders him to drop them down in the courtyard, "Six, breaks over."**_

_As the team gets to where Kat and Emile are they kill the forces attacking. _

"_**How we doing, Kat?" **_

"_**Taking longer than I would've hoped for. But I'm halfway through."**_

_**Spotting another dropship Emile shouts, "Contact!"**_

_Fighting off the seemingly endless wave of Covenant troops until Kat finally cuts through and the Team retreats into the building sealing the door._

"Jeez they definitely have the numbers. This war seems to be a battle between skill and numbers. We have the skill, they have the numbers." Iida mentioned happy with his deduction.

"No that's not true, any good army would never have its high ranking units be their frontlines on an enemy planet, the aliens we have seen so far are very likely low ranking soldiers designed to weaken our hold so the enemy can brute force with their skilled units." Izuku theorized their attacking plan.

"_**We need to get to the control room. From there, Kat can get the relay back online. Emile, post here. If we flush any hostiles, they're yours. All right, let's do this."**_

"_**Can't see a thing. Six, turn on your night vision."**_

"Wait, Noble Six has night vision in his armor? I thought Spartans had natural night vision?" Ashido exclaimed confused. Oh she was sooooo making a request to support for a mask that had a night vision mode! Unknown to her she wasn't the only one with similar thoughts.

"Wait, that was only the Spartan 2's who did have the vision, which confirms they are spartan 3's." Izuku said glad he was able to piece it together.

"_**Noble Six, search that body." Kat tells Noble Six to which he does without complaint. Though the rest of the class was disturbed about the idea of searching a dead body they could understand that you had to make sure there wasn't any important info on them.**_

_While Six searches the body, Carter attends to a wounded soldier leaning against a wall. _

"_**Where's the rest of your unit?"**_

"_**We got split. I don't think they...It sounded bad on the comms." **_

"_**Alright stay still, Corporal, we'll get you a combat surgeon." **_

_**While this is going on, Kat is looking over the communications system. It sparks the moment she touches it. "Damn. Plasma damage!" **_

_**Suddenly a data module drops out of the body's front pocket, "Found something." As Six says this Kat turns around and snatches the module from his hands saying, "I'll take that, Six. Not your domain." **_

"Wow, she is grumpy." Kaminari said shocked at her sudden snap.

"I have said this before, all women have secret evil sides to them." Mineta exclaims only to get slapped by Tsuyu's tongue.

"_**I've got a live one over here! Come on, out you come." Jorge says from off screen. A young woman is shown being pulled up out of a hiding spot by Jorge, his massive form easily overpowering her. All the while she continues to speak frantically in Hungarian. Asking him to let her get out of here. **_

_**Jorge, in an effort to help her calm down, says, "It's Alright. We're not gonna hurt you." In his best comforting voice he can do at the moment."**_

_She continues to struggle in vain. Having enough Jorge puts down his chain gun and grabs her with both hands on her shoulders telling her to be still and he'll release her._

_**The woman just looks up at him, eyes terrified saying, "Még... Itt vannak."**_

_Izuku's eyes widen in alarm and before he can translate a giant red armored Elite drops down swinging out a sword that crackles with electricity. Thinking quickly Jorge ducks down pulling the girl with him. Two more red armored Elites drop down behind the leader of them._

"Ok those are manly weapons!"

"Those are definitely high ranking units as no other troop has had that weapon, plus their armor is way different to the ones earlier."

"Wait Midoriya what did that girl say?" Momo asked as she notice his look of alarm right before the aliens dropped in.

"She said "There's more!"" Izuku said.

_**Hearing the sounds of combat, Emile calls out, "What's your status, over?"**_

"_**We've been engaged!" Carter calls back.**_

_As both Carter and Six fire their assault rifles at the Elite, it charges them both letting his shields absorb the bullets. He slashes at Kat who ducks in time for it to miss her but slice the communication main terminal in half. Finally the Elites shielding falls under the constant fire. Unable to bring up his sword he shoves Noble Six over before he has a chance to reload. He dashes for the exit and away from Noble team. _

"_**Bad guy coming out!"**_

_One of the remaining Zealots grabs Six by the neck bringing up his energy blade up to stab him through the head, but before he can Six grabs the hand being thrust at him throwing a heavy punch at the Zealots face knocking it back. It doesn't get a chance to try for another stab as Kat roundhouse kicks the Zealot in the side knocking him off of Six, who gets up and grabs his assault rifle. Kat keeps firing her magnum at the Zealot breaking its shields as it scrambles for safety finally getting behind the other Zealot that grabbed the wounded soldier from before aiming a plasma gun at his head. As the marnie struggles to get free the woman from before starts to scream in horror. He grabs desperately at the door handle but gets overpowered easily by the Elites raw natural strength_

"_**That tango blew past me. Permission to pursue?" Emile requested. **_

"_**Negative Four. Stay on the entrance. Two handle her." He gestures to the still screaming woman. "Five and Six, clear the rats out of there."**_

"So unmanly. That thing is such a villain. Using a hostage." Kirishima said peeved about the underhanded tactic.

"Yeah but six was almost toast, one of them looked ready to deliver a finishing blow. So those are definitely very high ranked soldiers they faced." Tsuyu said.

_As Six and Jorge move toward the door Six reloads his rifle. Getting through the door he turns around suddenly and watches as Jorge grabs the heavy door before slamming it hard. He looks down at the left seeing the soldier dead having been stabbed in the head. His body abandoned there. Six felt his anger spike before he reigned it in. _

"Oh they clearly just used him to escape their line of sight." Kaminari said, as the majority felt nervous seeing how common death was.

"They still have the other one with them or hidden somewhere as she was not killed." Shoji spoke up.

"_**There's more. Flush them out I've got you covered." **_

_At the end of the room is a group of grunts and one of the Zealots. Six charges them taking out the grunts with a quick grenade. Firing upon the Zealot and taking out his shields, he switches quickly to his magnum ending the Zealot with a quick shot to the head. The two Spartans continue onward killing off Jackals. Getting to the end of the dead end room the last Zealot charges Six with his energy sword intent to run him through. Six at the last moment let's the Elite pass by having dodged the swing grabbing on the back of the Elites armor he kicked the Zealots left knee breaking it. Pushing him to the ground he quickly stand it in the back of the head with his combat knife hidden underneath his wrist. _

"Damn now that is a finisher!" Kirishima exclaimed pumped at how badass that takedown was.

"_**Noble Five reporting. Targets neutralized." **_

"_**Kat needs you to reset a junction, do it and get back here." Doing as instructed they headed back. **_

_The screen goes to a surveillance camera as Kat removes a panel from directly in front of it. _

"_**How long?"**_

"_**The question of my life. If you're asking when will the station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. ALL the major uplink components are dead." **_

"_**Two minutes is too long." **_

"_**Which is why I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get us a direct line to Col. Holland...You're in my light, Commander."**_

_Turning away to give her space to work he asks Jorge to get info from the woman._

_Jorge touches her shoulder only for her to shrug off the hand. Emile just chuckles in the background._

"_**What's your name? Do you live around here? (Removes his helmet) A nevem Jorge." **_

_**The woman looks at him in slight shock that he would know Hungarian before answering, "Sára."**_

"_**Sára... Szép határozott név." Izuku translates to A nice, strong name, "Your accent sounds familiar. Sopron?"**_

"_**Tengeri." (By the sea).**_

_**Jorge's gazes over the dead body, "Friend of yours?" **_

"_**Father."**_

"_**Sajnálom. I'm sorry." Jorge looks down in respect for the departed.**_

_**The woman looks up sharply at him steel in her eyes, "Why would you be?"**_

_**Jorge stays still unsure of how to answer that.**_

"Huh clearly there is some bad blood between the military and civilians." Izuku comments not enjoying the fact on how now he could essentially relate to this person at being fatherless.

_**Emile just looks over at Six saying, "Big man forgets what he is sometimes."**_

_**Jorge barely brushes his shoulder next to Emile, "She just lost her father." Turning to Carter, "She needs a full psychiatric workup."**_

_**Emile snarks, "She's not the only one."**_

_**Jorge turns over to him furious.**_

_**Carter however orders both to lock it down. "Get her on her feet...The body stays here." **_

"_**Thank you, sir." Jorge turns around and this time hits his shoulder into Emile's. He helps her to her feet as he leads her away slowly.**_

_The sound of the radio crackling brings Carter to look at Kat as she tells him it's there but patchy._

"_**I'll take it."**_

"_**Best not to touch anything. Wouldn't want to ground this place."**_

"_**...I'm barely getting you. What's your situation, over?" Col. Holland asks.**_

_**Carter the only one left in the room as the other have left already responds, "Colonel, this is Noble One. There are no rebels. The Covenant are on Reach. Acknowledge?"**_

_**"Come again, Noble One? Did you say Covenant?"**_

_**"Affirmative. It's the Winter Contingency."**_

"_**...May God help us all." Is all Holland can say to that. They knew the Covenant would find them one day. But they'd always hoped they'd have a bit more time. **_

"This Covenant must be way worse than we thought." Ochako said solemnly.

"Well given the fact that we don't know their motives, we can't understand them. Hopefully it'll clear up soon." Izuku tried to lift their spirits.

"The winter contingency must be their plan to counter the covenant appearing on Reach." Momo says thoughtfully. And with that they move on to the next section.


	4. Chapter 4 Oni Sword Base

_**July 26, 2552 11:26 Hours**_

_**Sword Control, "Be advised, Kilo 33 and Kilo 34, your current LZ is too hot."**_

"_**Roger that. Dot standby to receive and reroute." **_

_As the two Falcons are flying in the background a giant ship is seen. As the camera zooms in it is shown that the ship appears as a killer whale colored a deep purple. Firing off what appeared to be plasma but much larger than any gun they'd seen from the previous area._

"That thing is MASSIVE!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Yeah but it's destroying that something human. So that's not good." Momo said shocked at the covenant ship size.

"They aren't freaking out about it being there, which either means that is not a big covenant vessel, or that is mainly a transport vessel." Izuku said when he noticed how semi calm the spartans were.

_**"Yes, Commander... coordinates received. Initiate immediate course correction. The Office of Naval Intelligence Sword Base is presently under siege from a corvette-class Covenant vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility, use of orbital rounds has been, for the moment, prohibited. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful. However, current defensive forces are insufficient. ONI has requested Team Noble's direct intervention to help secure Sword Base." The now identified voice, Dot, says.**_

"Her voice sounds weird, doesn't it Deku?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah. It does. Almost like.. a.. robot...Wait is she an A.I.?!" Izuku began before yelling at the end and going off into muttering tangent about how advanced they must be to have A.I. that can monitor allied and enemy movements.

"Uhhh Deku the movies still going on." Ochako tried to get Izuku's attention.

"Oi DEKU! Shut up! I'm trying to watch this movie ! Shitty-nerd." Bakugo yelled in annoyance, which finally snapped Izuku out of his thinking.

"_**Ok. Listen up, team! We're stuck with that ship for the time being. For now focus on the ground hostiles. Give those troopers a hand." Carter had his sights set on the building. "Kat, Six - you're out here. Jorge, Emile - you're up next, get set up."**_

"_**Let's move, lieutenant!" Kat said while she cocked her magnum.**_

_Nodding in response, Six grabbed his DMR and took aim at the grunts and jackals rushing towards them. Giving each of the little bastards a one way trip to hell via a bullet to the brain. He and Kat continued on before combining firing on an elite wearing blue armor. It easily fell to their firepower. Though upon its death Skirmishers sprinted at them._

_Unfortunately for them, Six noticed a few tanks filled with oil. Unloading a few rounds into them, they exploded. Killing five of the seven skirmishers. The remaining two seeing the rest of their squad being taken out so quickly hesitated for a moment. That moment was all it took for Kat to put a bullet between their eyes. _

_Satisfied with their work they let Sword Control know they had cleared the courtyard and were continuing outward. Upon reaching the gate, which was built more like a small underground bunker, Kat saw a small device in one of the ammo crates. _

"_**Sword Control, I'm seeing a Target Locator. We have any artillery in the area?" Kat asked.**_

"_**Limited, but we'll prioritize whatever you need ma'am."**_

_**A badly damaged warthog is seen driving up towards the gate, announcing over comms, "3 Echo 57 heading back to base, we got enemy tangos on our six. How copy?"**_

_**Suddenly a giant moving vehicle comes into view of Kat and Six. Launching a shot of plasma at the slowly moving warthog, destroying it and killing the occupants. Yet another appeared around the other corner. Getting an idea to take care of them quickly Kat, "Six! Use the target locator on those wraiths! On my mark!" **_

"Is she insane?!" Half the class screamed! She was asking to have military grade explosives dropped on top of her!

_Moving quickly, Kat evaded enemy fire hopping into the space between the two wraiths. The drivers of both wraiths seeing an opportunity to take out one of them swivels around and boosts towards Kat, intent on squishing her between the two of them._

"**Now!" Kat calls out to Six. Deciding to trust her, Six fires the TL at her. However it only paints a laser on her location.**

_Both wraiths not noticing that they have been locked on to continue on to crush, Kat._

_Waiting until the last moment, Kat actives her armor ability, armor lock. Both wraiths hit her, expecting to be unhindered and down one more enemy, are surprised to find their vehicles disabled before quickly being bombarded with multiple explosives being dropped in from orbit! Destroying both of them and killing off a dozen other Covenant unlucky enough to be close to them. _

_Worried for his teammate, Six rushes down to the two now destroyed wraiths killing any barely surviving Covenant forces. Upon finding Kat, however he is surprised to see her completely unharmed. _

"What the hell? That was able to take all that damage and not have any recoil for the user?" Kaminari questioned shocked at how that move was able to take 2 massive vehicles going full speed at her and several artillery rounds.

"Imagine the impact having that as a hero or villain could do, a building collapsing, use that and you would be fine, Endeavor launching…." Izuku started back up his theorizing again at that display.

Ochako decided to go and shake him to snap him out of his trance like muttering, once he stopped he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"_**Well done, Six." Kat was happy that she trusted her newest teammate. Sure he seemed cold and indifferent but he had proven that he did care about his teammates with how he rushed in so quickly to ensure she was alright.**_

"_**Don't worry, I'm fine. Ok there's a pelican inbound with transport. The AA gun is to the west, and the Comms Array is to the east. Whichever one you want to get first, Six." **_

"_**Having communications will be meaningless without the means to actually fight back. Let's get the AA guns up first." **_

_Happy with his answer, Kat nodded in affirmation. Waiting for thirty seconds a pelican was overhead dropping off a warthog for them as well as a marine ready in the machine gun turret on the back. _

"_**Let's roll."**_

_Driving quickly they can see over the vast area of open air, a gigantic air battle between Covenant air forces and UNSC. Ignoring it for now, the Spartans move onward to take back the AA gun. _

_With it coming into view, the two Spartans hop out and attack the enemy. The marine, still on the turret, takes aim and fires upon a Golden Elite. It's shields holding but taking major hits charges up its plasma launcher before letting loose a volley of three at the warthog. The marine seeing the projectiles heading for the vehicle decides to abandon it. Diving to the ground and getting up as quick as he can he sprints for cover. The warthog explodes in a shower of molten metal and plasma. Seeing it's target survive its initial assault the elite takes aim once more before its vision goes black as its spinal column is severed by Six from behind. _

"Ok that weapon is powerful, honestly I would not like to find out if my ultimate move can take one of those shots." Kirishima says nervously.

"_**Nice work, Six. Now let's hit that switch and get to the comms array."**_

_Quickly doing as such, Six, Kat, and the marine, now identified as Michel, headed out in a new warthog dropped in by another pelican, though this one had a different turret. The vehicle quickly identified as a gausshog. _

_Stepping on the gas, they came across another vehicle and a squadron of Covenant troops. Fortunately the turret made quick work of them all. The vehicles, now identified as ghosts, did their best to evade and return fire. However ghosts are meant for recon. This proved to be their downfall in this engagement. _

"Huh, I just noticed that it appears that all the covenant's ground vehicles seem to be named after supernatural phenomenons, so far we have learned they have wraiths and ghosts, I am curious if this trend will continue or not." Iida said making a theory about the covenant naming structure.

_Quickly moving on with barely a thought, they finally came upon the comms array. Seeing an elite with its back turned Six quickly floored it and ran it over with the warthog. It's body being crushed by the heavy armored vehicle. _

_Hoping out, after bringing the gausshog to a stop, Six quickly located the generator to turn on the comms array back to working order. Thankfully the generator worked and it wired up in response. Unfortunately the comms array needed to be reset. But they were close by and as such was easily completed. Before long the three were back in the gausshog and heading back to base._

_**Carter over the comms, "Kat, Six - that Corvette is moving into position, over."**_

"That doesn't sound too good." Sato said nervously, receiving several nods of agreement.

_Getting to the gate they came from they found two new Covenant vehicles, quickly identified as revenants. Unfortunately they weren't nearly armored enough to withstand the barrage of rail gun shots from the gausshog. _

"So it seems that my theory is so far being proven correct." Iida said quietly to himself.

"_**We're stalled at the tower atrium. Kat, we need you here fast." Jun asked.**_

"_**Opening the gate now." **_

_Clearing out the courtyard, which had been filled with more Covenant troops, Noble Team went into the base finding two giant heavily armored beings. Both were green, and the parts of the body that could be seen under the armor looked like orange worms. All wiggling and moving together in tandem. Using the book the two beings were identified as a Mgalekgolo pair. Dubbed by the UNSC as Hunters. _

"Man those are huge, they look sorta like Sato does when he uses his quirk, just with actual armor and instead of skin its worms." Kaminari said, shocked at the creature's size.

"Hunters? What do they hunt exactly?" Koda asked feeling uncomfortable seeing worms.

"No clue, maybe they are just called that because they have been encountered hunting us? Or maybe other species." Jirou replied wanting to try and make Koda more comfortable.

_Grabbing a shotgun off of a rack, Six used the boxes and crates nearby as cover sneaking behind one of the two and blasting it in the back with four shells before tossing a grenade underneath it's legs as it turned towards him. The grenade went off sending more shrapnel into the back of the Hunter killing it. As it fell the other Hunter also fell under the firepower of the rest of Noble Team._

"_**Elevator. Let's take it, Six."**_

_**Activating it, they rode it up. "Corvettes hitting this base hard." Emile commented idly.**_

_**As he said this an explosion sent shockwaves through the buildings and the elevator stalling it for a few moments before it continued onward.**_

"_**Where's our orbital support? A single shot from one of the four Mac stations could take it out." **_

_**The PA system it seemed was still operational as it announced that an ONI representative would be with them shortly. In response Kat answered dryly, "I doubt that very much." **_

_**Jorge seeing them entering the room shouted over to the, "Over here, Spartans!" **_

_**Carter, "Kat help out the troopers down below. Jorge Get Six up to assist Emile."**_

"_**Depend on it!" Was the curt answer**_**.**

"We should learn to give answers like them to help boost morale, as given an answer with a firm statement, would ease people's concerns, whereas if we say we will try, we would leave people with unease and questioning whether we can or not." Izuku said knowing how impactful phrasing is thanks to All Might's signature phrase of 'Have no fear, for I am here!'

"Huh that would be a useful technique, as it would give a false sense of confidence to victims to calm them and intimidate villains." Momo said thoughtfully.

_**As the team cleared out Covenant forces Sword Control, "That Corvette is going to rip this base apart. Kill those Banshees." **_

"_**Won't be able to take 'em all down on my own! Need you up here fast, Six!"**_

_As he said that though Six burst through the entryway and entered onto the scene alongside Emile. Carrying a rocket launcher he took aim at one of the Banshees and fired before repeating this seven times. A Covenant phantom showed up and was immediately hit with a TL. Being hit with multiple explosives, as well as a few banshees going out of control, the phantom detonated._

"_**That's the way we get things done, Spartan!" Emile cheered.**_

"_**Nobel Team, Longswords are inbound and ready to push. Orbital defenses standing by to take the shot."**_

_Seeing two narrow ships zoom past the base and headed towards the now retreating Corvette ship, they closed in. Though before they could start to fire they veered off to the right heavily away from the ship. _

"Wait what do they mean an orbital defense?" Kirishima scratched his head in confusion not seeing anything happen.

_Suddenly the ship was struck straight through the center by a giant shot of metal. The ship unable to take the stress immediately started to fall towards the lake beneath it. _

"That's probably what they meant Kiri." Mina responded upon seeing that.

"_**Beautiful, ain't it?" Jorge asked as he came up to stand beside Six. **_

"_**Someone should take a picture. Nice work, by the way." **_

"_**I aim to please." Six answered easily. Though you couldn't see it due to the helmet, he was smiling at the praise. He didn't normally receive any praise for his work. **_

_**"Five, Six...get down to the science wing. Doctor Halsey wants a debrief, and Command's saying we're all hers." Carter said over comms.**_

"_**Repeat. Sounded like you said Halsey." Jorge asked, to which Carter confirmed he had. **_

"_**Don't need Command to tell me... Been all hers half my life." **_

"Either she is Jorge's mother or they are/were married!" Mina exclaimed happy to see a possible relationship.

"Ashido, if I recall these soldiers never have the time to be in a relationship, as they likely would be apart by at least several planets, let alone solar systems. Besides we aren't entirely certain that they weren't treated like Spartan II's in their training." Iida chastised Mina's assumption.

_As the two Spartans headed to the science wing the Corvette could be seen in the back, sinking into the lake. As the screen fades to black. _

_**The screen returns to show a woman in a heavy snow jacket speaking to Noble One, "I requested your assistance, Commander, and do not need a report on events that occur on my own doorstep. What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement-"**_

_**Stopping in the middle of her sentence she looked back at the two. More specifically at Jorge before saying, "Jorge...It's been too long." In a matter of fact tone. **_

"_**Ma'am." Jorge nodded his head to her having removed his helmet already. **_

_(Spartans don't normally answer to anyone not of higher authority to them. The fact he nodded his head to a civilian is a show of extreme respect or compassion that most, if not all, Spartan ll's have for the woman.) _

_**She looks at him a moment longer before asking, "What have you done to my armor?" **_

"_**Just some...additions I've made." Jorge answers for the first time in a long time he felt slightly embarrassed. **_

_**Smiling the Halsey answered, "Indeed. Visegrad Relay. Its data center was home to one of my xeno-archaeologists, Professor Laszlo Sorvad. Perhaps you could shed some light on his death." Tilting her head slightly at the end to Noble One.**_

"_**If he was a civilian male in his late sixties? He died to a Covenant energy sword through his abdomen." He answered swiftly.**_

"_**Elites then?" **_

"_**They engaged us as well. It was just, uh, just after we found your scientist's daughter, ma'am. She was hiding in the-"**_

"_**Irrelevant. The Elites. Tell me more about them."**_

_**"Three. Zealot-class. One got by us. The leader, from the looks of him." Jorge immediately went into professional mode. **_

"_**Zealots? You're certain?" Halsey asked, worry clearly heard in her voice.**_

"Wait zealot is generally a term used to describe someone who is uncompromising and fantical with their ideals, and the fact on how there is a ranking for that, along with their name of the covenant, all leads me to believe these aliens are following a religion." Momo said with a thoughtful expression.

"_**Their armor configuration matched." Jorge said.**_

"_**Shield strength too." Six added with a nod. **_

"_**I gave the order not to pursue. Our primary objective was to get the station's relay back online." **_

"_**Your primary objective? Commander, are you a puppet or a Spartan?"**_

"Ouch, that is a burn and a half if I ever heard one." Sero replied hearing that remark.

_**At that both Emile and Jun looked at her sharply. Angered at her words. **_

"_**Ma'am?" Carter raises an eyebrow, annoyed. **_

_**"There are those at ONI, myself included, who believe the Covenant dispatch Elite advance teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion. Survivor accounts suggest such teams are small, nimble, and almost always Zealot-class. No doubt they came to the station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there. And you let them get away." She said in a matter of fact tone. **_

"_**Data retrieval was not a command, and even had we known, we had far more urgent matters to attend to." **_

"_**Like warning the planet." Kat commented quietly. Though not quietly enough as Halsey looked sharply at her.**_

"_**Professor Sorvad's final entry in his field notes made reference to a "latchkey discovery". Latchkey... not a word he would use lightly. So let's hope that the data module your Lieutenant Commander stole contains it." She looked towards Noble Two as she said this. **_

"_**Kat?" Carter asked for confirmation. **_

_She didn't respond but stepped forward dropping the data module Six had found earlier in the container. _

"_**Before you ask, I was alerted the moment you attempted to access its data files. As I am with any unauthorized tap. That data is classified Tier One...I could send you to the brig for interfering with my work." Halsey says with anger.**_

"_**Maybe you'd like to join her?" Carter angered at her threat to his team.**_

"_**I'm sorry?" She looks heavily unamused. **_

"_**We're currently under emergency planetary directive, "WINTER CONTINGENCY". I'm sure you're familiar with the punishment for civilian interference with a Spartan deployment."**_

"_**Are you threatening me, Commander?" She was incredulous.**_

"_**Just making a reading suggestion ma'am." Turning to the door he walks away.**_

"_**Let's move, Noble Team."**_

_**As the rest of the team leaves, Jorge lags behind for a moment, "Ma'am?" **_

"_**That..will be all, Jorge." She doesn't look at him but at the data module with curiosity. With that said, he turns to leave as well. The screen fades to black.**_

"Damn, that went from a calm meeting to threats being thrown in a matter of seconds." Ojiro said shocked at their outbursts.

"Well that is probably due to the unease the covenant appearing on Reach is causing them right now. Everyone is probably scared at what could happen here if the covenant aren't stopped." Hagakure responded, trying to calm down Ojiro.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightfall

**Chapter 5: Nightfall**

"These bastards don't seem so tough! These guys have been kicking their asses in every encounter!" Bakugo was annoyed at how weak these Covenant were. Sure they seemed bad but they were going down pretty easily.

"They have to be a threat. Why else would they be so scared to them?" Momo pointed out.

"As much as I hate agreeing with him. Bakugos right. These Covenant are pretty weak from what we've seen so far." Todoroki comments.

_The screen fades in showing a cliff side. Two moons hanging in the night sky. A phantom flying by slowly. It's searchlight active looking for any enemies. _

_August 11, 2552, 26:30 Hours_

_As it goes out of sight, Noble Three comes out from behind a large boulder. He nods his head to Six to follow._

"_**This is Recon Team Bravo reporting in. Noble Three and Six in position. Beginning to get crowded up here, Kat."**_

_**Kat answers over comms, "Then you're getting close. Report in any Covenant structures or devices you see. Be prepped for direct action if necessary."**_

_As Six joins Jun at a cliff side, Jun acknowledges Kat. _

_**Chuckling to himself, he turns to Six, "Whenever Kat runs an op, direct has **_**always **_**been necessary."**_

_**Handing over a clip of ammo for a sniper rifle he informs Six that it's a high velocity, armor-piercing. And that they'll, "Take the hat off an Elite at two thousand yards. And they ain't cheap."**_

"Wow that is a long distance for a scope, and also a lot of power behind the bullet if the bullet can accurately travel 2 thousand yards before significant fall off occurs." Momo said shocked at the stat Noble three said.

"Yeah, you would need precision if you were to just take the hat off of a target." Izuku agrees.

_**Continuing on he turns his head back, "I'll be in touch." With that he climbs up a ledge. **_

_Six silently slides down a small hill. Another phantom flies overhead of Six._

"_**Recom Bravo, the sector ahead is dark to our electronic surveillance." Kat informs them.**_

_**Shocked Jun asks for confirmation, "Covenant can block our instruments?" **_

"_**So it would seem, and Command would like to find out what it is they are hiding."**_

_While they have been talking, Six has been moving onwards silently. _

"_**Elite. He's yours, do it quietly."**_

_Six reaches for the Elites neck and quickly plunges his knife into its throat before it realizes what's happening. Lowering the body to the ground softly, Six turns toward the sleeping grunts. He goes over and gives each of them a knife to the head. _

"Huh, that is definitely his lone wolf experience coming in handy here." Tsuyu says as she recalled the small tidbit of six being a lone wolf before this.

_As they continue onward, they find a small Covenant controlled complex. _

"_**Recon Bravo to Noble Two, stand by for contact report."**_

"_**Standing by to copy, over."**_

"_**We have eyes on multiple hostile patrolling a settlement. This what we are looking for, Kat?"**_

"_**Negative, too small, you're not in the dark zone just yet. Engage at your own discretion, but keep moving."**_

"_**You heard the lady, Six. Let's drop some tangos."**_

_Timing their shots they took down two Elites with a single shot straight through the head. The rest of the forces scattered. So Six quietly keeps taking out Elites with one bullet to the head. The terrified grunts still running around in terror are easy to track down and snap their necks._

_Moving in they engage more Covenant at another structure. After moving through them, they come across a giant native beast slaughtering Covenant._

"_**Look at the size of that thing!" Jun exclaims!**_

_**Taking notice of Six and Jun, they charge them. **_

"_**Major enemy, incoming!" **_

"Wow, even the Covenant are dying to the wildlife. What is even scary about them huh?" Bakugou said annoyed beyond belief at how wildlife can even take out a squad of Covenant.

"For once I agree with Bakugou, how are they such a threat if nature can easily kill them." Iida says confused wondering what their main threat is.

_Six takes cover before making his way past it and sticking plasma grenades to the back of the creature. Both of them detonating killing the creature quickly and hopefully painlessly._

"_**Kat, you pick any of that up?"**_

"_**Affirmative, Recon Bravo. It's an indigenous creature, called Gúta."**_

_The pair of Spartans continue onwards through a path in the rocks. As they walk through they hear the sound of gunfire._

"_**Magnums. Security sidearms, standard issue." **_

_They see a pumping station under attack by Covenant forces. Local militia already engaged with them. _

"_**Noble Two, we're at some sort pump station. Got eyes on civilians, I'm pretty sure local militia. They've engaged the enemy." **_

_Six however had already started moving before Kat could give out orders. Tackling an Elite that's about to stab one of the civilians with an energy sword, he quickly stabs his knife into the back of its neck killing it quickly. He jumps up pulling his magnum out and taking aim at the grunts around him. One bullet for each thinking quickly when he sees the energy crackling of the hand held shield of the jackals he throws a grenade around the corner taking they out._

"_**Move to assist. They may have intel we need." Kat orders, however Six has already engaged. Jun immediately lifts up his sniper and starts to take down enemies before they have a chance to fight. Mowing down enemy opposition efficiently. **_

_As the last of the local forces are taken out the leader of the militia approaches Six and Jun._

"_**Little more action than were used to. You Spartans are good in a fight." **_

_**Slightly annoyed, Jun asks, "What are you doing here? Whole area was supposed to be evacuated."**_

"_**We didn't like leaving it to someone else to protect our home. So we came back, for this." **_

"Manly!"

"They wanted to go out with some of their pride, and they have some very noble intentions." Ojiro says as he knows he would do the exact same thing in their shoes.

_**He opens up a few cases full of weapons. UNSC weapons Six notes silently.**_

"_**We have 'em hidden all over the territory."**_

"_**You know this stuff is stolen?" **_

_**The man looks at him and asks, "What? You gonna arrest me?"**_

"He should absolutely arrest you for stealing!" Iida exclaims with his ever famous arm chops!

"Well he was only using them to defend his home, so in a way he isn't the bad kind of criminal." Izuku tries to rationalize.

"_**No. Gonna steal it back." Jun answers in slightly singsong voice. **_

"WHAT? THEY ARE SOLDIERS! WHY ARE THEY STEALING THINGS?" Iida shouts stunned at the Spartan's actions.

_Looking around himself, Six asks where they should head out, after checking on all the civilians to make sure they aren't hurt. _

_**The militia man, "That road leads to a hydro-electric plant, but the gate doesn't work."**_

"_**Any other routes?"**_

"_**We use the riverbed to smuggle rations, weapons…"**_

_**Jun indignantly asks, "Basically anything the UNSC considers contraband."**_

"_**Basically."**_

"Ok so obviously these soldiers don't care about laws and what not, I am just so appalled." Iida said still trying to deal with Three's actions.

"I mean, Hosu is an example of you not caring about laws." Todoroki said looking straight at Iida, who lowered his head in regret.

"Hosu?" Mina asks confused.

"Iida wanted to do some stupid things that he regrets, now we get back to watching." Izuku said knowing how much Iida hates himself for the Hosu stuff.

"_**Show us." His voice held no room for argument. **_

"_**So where does this riverbed lead to?"Six inquires of the man. **_

"_**Straight to the hydro plant. We dammed this river up forty-five years ago. Plant powers every settlement in the territory. Shame if it all gets wasted."**_

"_**We're all doing what we can."**_

_Another phantom passes by with its searchlight on. The group takes cover quickly. The militia men barely avoiding detection. _

_**A few moments pass, "Ok, clear. Let's move."**_

_Moving forward they come across a plant overrun by Covenant forces. A small pylon near the plant shooting a strange dome like energy every so often. Though it didn't seem to do anything._

"_**Kat, are you seeing this? Covenant structure, kind of a big pylon. Heavily fortified."**_

"_**That's the source of our dark zone."**_

_**Happy to be at their objective, "Ok...consider it gone."**_

"_**Negative, stick a remote det charge on it. Command's planning something big, they say that pylon ties it down."**_

"_**We gonna blow this thing?" The man looks excited to take the fight to them for once.**_

"_**We're gonna clear the area, and I'm gonna plant a remote det charge. You want to provide some cover, go right ahead."**_

"_**Wait. I have an idea." Six interrupts. Giving his idea to the group, Jun couldn't help thinking that Six was extraordinaryly talented at working with a team for a lone wolf. **_

_Sneaking up behind an Elite watching out over the area, Six quickly puts a knife in its spine. Catching the body and lowering it gently to avoid detection. He signals the others to move forward and take out the grunts silently. Having full success they move across the bridge swiftly and quietly. _

_Moving throughout the area silently taking down entire squads of Covenant, soon there was no one left guarding the area. Acting quickly Jun started working on the pylon setting a set charge in its power supply._

_Finished setting it he reported to Kat. _

"_**Good work, but you're not done yet. Command wants to know what the Covenant are hiding in there."**_

"_**There's a security gate between us and the hydro plant."**_

"_**Understood uploading security codes to you now."**_

"I'm just assuming they have access to all security codes. Otherwise how would she be able to send them it." Momo said hoping that was the case.

"Well some areas they haven't gone to for a better vantage point. It is probably just non private properties that they have the codes for." Shoji said, earning several nods from the class.

_As the small group make their way through the gate, Kat informs them that they are entering the dark zone. _

_A phantom appears over the Cliffside searches the area. Unfortunately the group has been getting better at dodging the phantoms search light as the night continues. Finding yet another group of Covenant they pull the same tactic of taking the awake ones first silently then the sleeping enemies. _

_Getting through all of the enemies quickly and unseen. They see dozens of banshees start flying overhead. _

"_**Noble Two, we have eyes on at least one Covenant ship."**_

"_**Solid copy. Don't stop now."**_

_They sneak through an opening and start to crawl forward through a rock wall a Covenant Corvette could be seen holding position on the other side of the large area of land._

_A giant Covenant pylon, easily ten times the size of the pylon they just saw early, could be seen in the distance. At least two additional corvettes could be seen as well. Two more Covenant spires as well._

"Jeez, that must be their landing zone for troops." Izuku said while wondering why the Covenant isn't pushing their forces.

"_**Jackpot."**_

"_**Transmitting visual." Six announces to Kat.**_

"_**You're seeing this right, Kat?"**_

"_**Confirmed. Receiving Noble Three and Six's live visual of a Covenant strike force."**_

"_**Like hell that's a strike force its an invading army. If we are gonna smother this thing, we need to go in hard and fast."**_

"Pfft, I bet he wishes he could go hard and fast on someone." Mina saw the opportunity to make a joke.

"Ashido! That is extremely inappropriate!" Iida scolds Mina for her innuendo.

"_**Agreed. All recon teams fall back to HQ. Sun will be up in a few hours...and it's going to be a very busy day."**_

"I am pumped for their assault on their invasion force." Kirishima said, earning nods from most of the class.

"Their army is small, darkness is on the horizon for an unexpected opponent." Tokoyami cryptically said.

"Uhh how do you know that?" Kaminari asked their bird-headed classmate.

"Well I am assuming he is referring to the fact on how that small amount of ships wouldn't be capable of taking over a fortified planet, meaning either we are unaware of some of the weaponry of their ships, or as he said another force appears and throws off their plans." Izuku said instead of the cryptic classmate.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Hagakure said.


	6. Chapter 6 Tip of the Spear

**Chapter 6: Tip of the Spear**

_The screen comes up from an air view of dozens of warthogs, scorpions, and mongooses on the ground alone. Several Falcons, and at least two Pelicans above the whole field._

"Holy crap! That is an army!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"They are obviously trying to take them out in one go." Momo said seeing the large human force charging ahead.

_August 12, 2552 08:00 Hours_

"_**It would seem that Noble Three and Noble Six's discovery last night wasn't an anomaly as we had first hoped. Large Covenant deployments have occurred on the surface unnoticed, and we are now under attack across the Viery territory, including orbital defenses. As per the Winter Contingency, we are countering on every front. Noble's recon last night also identified sophisticated Covenant army hiding canopies, and has been pinpointed by what's believed to be a landing zone for additional Covenant forces, the origin of which is yet to be known." Auntie Dot informs the team and unknowingly, Class 1-A. **_

"They have a teleporters?!" Mina was ecstatic! Being able to teleport had always been a dream of hers!

"I don't think they have teleporters Ashido." Izuku said while looking in her direction.

_The warthogs, being led on the ground by Kat and Noble Six, charged onward to the Covenant landing zone. A small group of Falcons following overhead. Carter was riding one of them. _

"_**That landing zone has been tagged as Priority One by UNSC Command." Carter informed over comms.**_

"_**Det-charge link we set last night is loud and clear!" Jun exclaimed happily.**_

"_**Copy that. Signal lock on the pylon. Detonating in three, two…"**_

_Kat presses the button, detonating the charge planted by Jun last night. Banshees swoop down on the small army and open fire, while the Wraiths in the back lob mortar blasts. Those on the guns on the warthog returned fire at the Banshees ripping through a few of them. Wraith mortar shots finally landing obliterating warthogs and all those riding inside it. Kat and Noble Six dodge incoming fire as best they can before turning towards a bridge that crosses a deep chasm. Just as they are about to cross, a mortar strikes the bridge, destroying a large portion of it. _

"Holy crap that is insane!" Kaminari exclaims seeing the Covenant's response to the UNSC's offence.

"_**Watch out!" Six tries to warm Kat. **_

"_**Should probably hold onto something and brace yourself, Six!" She shouts back.**_

_Kat, in an act of faith, accelerates the warthog, just barely making the gap. They crash and are thrown from the warthog. It rolls over violently but they survive. Six shakes his head a few times to rid himself of stars seeing a grenade launcher on the group in front of him. He smirked under his helmet just a bit. He'd been planning to use it today. He was quite happy to see it had made it across the jump with him. He hears the sound of another warthog approaching fast. He turns his head alarmed a warning on his lips. _

_Too late. They tried to jump the gap as they had already needn't too close to slow down in time. The troopers inside scream and they fall into the chasm below. Six can do nothing but watch. Despite being a superhuman he can't catch all three troopers or the warthog they were riding and pull them up. _

"Yikes! That is bad luck." Hagakure said with sorrow in her voice.

"Sometimes deaths can happen in unfortunate situations, I mean this is a very big warzone, people die. Some unfortunately don't die fighting." Tsuyu said very bluntly.

_He grits his teeth in anger before hearing his teammates voice, "__**Six! You good to fight? I could use your help!" **_

_He grabs the grenade launcher, anger in his voice, though not aimed at Kat, _"_**I've got your back."**_

_Kat, seeing a fuel rod shot coming at her, actives Armor Lock. She had been hiding another crashed warthog before it exploded being hit with the fuel rod shot. A Falcon flies past overhead of them taking down the Banshee that shot at them as well as a few other ground troops before taking too much damage and crashing. _

_In the background, Warthogs, Ghosts, Revannets, Wraiths, and Scorpions can be seen and heard fighting one another. _

"_**Kat, Six you two alright?!" Carter calls out, worry in his voice for his team.**_

"_**The pylons are down, will be pushing up the hill as soon as we can!"**_

_Six meanwhile is busy flanking the ground forces shooting his launcher at the Fuel Rod Shade, destroying it with a well placed grenade underneath its power source. The rest of the forces remaining are just grunts and a few shield jackals. All of them are easily taken down._

"_**Oni has ID'd two hostile AA guns southwest of your position, over." **_

"_**Copy, Commander. We got some targets, Six. Let's go take those AA guns out of the equation." Kat says, happy to have an objective. **_

_A pelican drops off a warthog with rocket launchers on the back instead of a machine gun. _

"Now THAT is a turret!" Bakugou said with a massive grin, noticing that it had rockets attached to it.

"Obviously those are expensive and very uncommon or else they would be far more common to use, as explosives are always more effective than ballistics." Momo guessed at seeing the new vehicle type.

"_**Let's take that hog, Six." **_

_Nodding his head he got in the drivers' seat while Kat hopped on the gunner position. They drive a while before seeing the AA gun. A Falcon, smoking already from heavy fire, tries to land quickly to deploy troops to help Noble Two and Six. They were successful in dropping off the troops but were immediately engaged by the enemy. Seeing this both Kat started firing on them. Six flooring it right into an Elite that failed to jump out of the way in time. It's golden armor and shield crumpling like tissue paper under the grill of the heavy armored vehicle. _

"Road kill!" Sato exclaimed.

"Nice to know they don't have immunities to being rammed by a vehicle." Bakugou said as he saw the elite get run over.

_Under fire from a still fresh squad of marines and two Spartans. And being without their Commander, the Covenant fall quickly to their fire. _

_Turning towards the Spartans the squad leader of the Marines asks them if they would like any assistance to which the pair look at each other smirk and nod their heads in sync. _

_Seeing this the squad leader grinned broadly before turning to his team, "__**Alright boys and girls! These two are gonna be our new leaders for the duration of our stay here! If they aren't present you listen to me once more! Is that understood?!" **__Getting a chorus of "Sir, Yes Sir!"_

_The small group quickly gets over to the AA guns battery that's shielded. Thinking how to get through the shield easier, Six grabs a plasma pistol from a grunts corpse. _

_Aiming at the shield he overcharges it and fires at the shield. Falling easily to the plasma based weaponry being exposed to the squad who immediately opened fire on the core. It fell fairly easy considering it had already been overheating from firing off plasma shells. They all evac the immediate are as quickly as possible. _

"_**Control, 2 Lima 4: permission to commence bombing run, heading 224.6, over." **_

_Seeing the gun explode in a shower of fire, plasma, and debris. They all prepare to leave hoping into nearby vehicles. Six and Kat in the Warthog with a marnie in the passenger side. The others climbing onboard an abandoned Revenant to carry the rest of them. _

_Three Longswords, and two massive heavy frigates, the UNSC Grafton and UNSC Saratoga, both fly overhead. A Covenant Phantom arrives but quickly is destroyed by the UNSC ships. _

"_**Well done, Team. UNSC air support: skies are clear you are free to move in."**_

"_**Copy. 2 Lima 4, bombing run, heading 224.6, permissions granted - out."**_

_The frigates open fire upon the Covenant forces I. The valley, as Longswords commence a bombing run on a large group of wraiths and ghosts. _

_Seeing they weren't needed here, Six and Kat moved on. The squad of marines from before joining them. They come to an area with the bridge out so they call in a pelican with a deployable bridge, allowing them across. Driving onward they hear more gunfire and see a group of marines firing upon Covenant at a mining facility. _

_They help the marines push back the enemy and make their way throughout the facility. Suddenly Dot comes over comms, _"_**New intelligence: Friendly forces near the Covenant outpost have sighted a high value target. An Elite Zealot, in fact. Curious."**_

"_**A Zealot? Way out here? We may have stumbled across something big, Commander." **__Kat notifies._

"_**Eyes on the prize, Noble. Take out the Zealot if you get the chance, but don't spilt your attention between the two or we'll accomplish neither of our objectives." **_

"_**High value target sighted." Six informs quietly. **_

_He proceeds to sneak as close as he can behind the Zealot currently at a mining terminal unaware of Six. Six however pauses seeing that this Elite looks extremely similar to the one from the outpost. The leader that got away from them before. Anger flashes through his veins but he reigns it in as he focuses on his target. Pulling the trigger at such close range destroyed nearly all of the Elites shields. Stunned, the Elite scrambles to fire back but fails to even get his gun out in time before Six has a bullet in its mouth, blasting its brains out across the terminal._

"I thought Zealots were supposed to be tough? Yet Six just took him down like it was nothing." Kaminari complained.

"Well, Six has shown he has extreme ability for stealth and precise take downs. So it would make sense that he would be able to sneak up on an enemy in the middle of a war zone. The enemy wouldn't be able to hear precisely and he was distracted taking data most likely. That and his back was turned. After all, that Elite from before tackled him and was able to keep him down on the floor." Izuku points out.

"_**High value target has been eliminated. Impressive work, Six."**_

"_**That Zealot was the same one from the communications outpost from before." Six informs.**_

"_**Interesting. Well regardless, mining facility secured. Let's move on." **_

_As the team moves out they quickly take out any opposition they come across. _

"_**Update team: scans show that second AA gun just up ahead. Take it out so our birds can move in."**_

_As they enter they see two wraiths defending the area which the team uses Kat as a distraction due to her expert use of armor lock disabling the wraith while Six hopped onto the back of it planting a grenade in its exhaust port. _

_Pulling off the same tactic against the other wraith they proceed to destroy the gun and await further instructions. _

"You know, they should have better defences for those AA guns, if just two spartans can take out their entire defence force." Iida said as he questioned their defensive forces.

"Well, it is probably not their only turrets, plus they did have multiple powerful units defending the area. It is also likely that they didn't have the time to reinforce this area." Izuku theorized.

"_**Good job, Six. ONI needs an upclose recon in those spires, we're gonna be flying you the rest of the way." **_

"_**Jorge is inbound with a Falcon, lieutenant. Let's hold the LZ." **_

"_**Commander, I'm going to setup a forward observation post here." Kat reports. **_

"_**Copy that, I'm waiting on new intel. See what you can see, Carter out."**_

_As Six awaits for the Falcon to arrive, he checks on the marines that had journeyed thus far with him. Seeing that most were uninjured or had a few injuries he took care of easily. Now that he was done with that he just stood there unsure of what to do now. What was he supposed to say? He didn't socialize often! _

"_**So…nice day to kill some Covenant bastards eh?"**_ _He tried though it came off as awkward the marines around were astonished! A Spartan had just tried to start a conversation on their own! This was practically unheard of! The rumors said they were emotionless killing machines! What should they say?_

_Oh god would he kill them if they oissed him off?! Better say something!_

"_**Yup! Covies can always use an extra bullet!" **_

"Wow, that is gold!" Mina said while laughing at that exchange,

"I mean that was definitely an awkward interaction." Iida said.

"That reminds me of my first encounter with Deku! I said hi and he was just staring at me literally speechless." Ochako said while giggling at his past reaction.

"I mean, no one had ever really initiated a conversation with me before U.A so I was shocked." Izuku said while blushing like a strawberry at the embarrassment.

_Six smiled behind his helmet happy that they responded positively. Before he could say more he heard the sound of a Falcon closing in and Jorge over comms, _"_**Spotted some nasty business in the canyon on the way down." **_

"_**Want a lift, Six?" **_

"_**I'll be calling out your targets as we go." The pilot announces helpfully. He was helping not one, but TWO Spartans! **_

_As they fly off the pilots calls out targets for Six to hit. Which he proceeds to do flawlessly. _

"_**Nice shooting, Spartans!" The pilot's compliments. **_

"_**Stay sharp, Six. We're not out of the frying pan yet." Jorge comments.**_

_A spire can be seen as they turn past a corner of the canyon. _

"_**There's the spire!" **_

"Holy crap that is huge! I wonder what purpose they serve?" Kaminari asks.

"Maybe if you shut up Pikachu, then you would know." Bakugou said irritated at his immediate question.

"_**Solid Copy, Dot?" Carter asks.**_

"_**Latest reports suggests that these spires may be projecting an electromagnetic cloaking shield." Dot responds. **_

_The pilot stops the Falcon just before the shield to make sure they're prepped. _

"_**Priority One, pilot. Gotta find out what's inside." Jorge orders.**_

"_**Yes, sir." **__With that the pilot went forward. _

_The camera cuts to Six's p.o.v as the Falcon goes out of control. Six grips onto the side of the Falcon then looks at Jorge who also holding onto the side of the Falcon. _

"_**We just lost all power. We're going down!"**_

"_**Lock your armor, Spartan!" Jorge orders quickly. Six does as such feeling his armor lock in place.**_

"_**Brace yourselves!" The pilot shouts. **_

_The Falcon smashes into the ground. Six is thrown a bit from the Falcon. Jorge emerges from the wreckage, tossing out equipment. Six grabs a DMR and an assault rifle. Jorge looks back before turning back and lifting up his gun. _

"_**Pilots dead. We need to move." Jorge says solemnly.**_

"Damn, that's unfortunate." Mina quietly muttered.

"At least his death got the spartans inside." Momo said simply.

"_**I'm picking up hostile over the whole area."**_

_Skirmishers and Grunts are seen charging across to the crash site._

"_**Commander, we got eyes on the spire. Looks like a staging area." Jorge reports. Thankfully the comms still work.**_

"_**Roger that, we have your visual. Dots working the problem, standby." Carter responds.**_

_Jorge and Six make quick work of the forces approaching the Falcon. They reach a small cliff overlooking the base of the spire as it comes into full view. When Dots voice tells them that ONI believes it to be a teleportation terminal._

"HA! I knew they had teleportation!" Mina shouts pointing at Izuku who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I mean, I didn't think they had teleporters, as then taking over planets would be too easy." Izuku defends his point of view.

"_**Teleporters? Linked to what?" Jorge asked highly skeptical. **_

"_**Frigate Grafton is on station, ready to kill the Spire, but we need that shield down first."**_

"_**Understood, Commander. Six, I'll hold these bastards off. You find a way to the top of the spire." **_

_As soon as he says this a Banshee takes notice of them and dive bombs towards Sic intend on squashing him in a near suicide move. Six times his jump at the last second catching onto the wing of the Banshee and ripping the pilot out throwing him down for Jorge who quickly gunned him down._

_Six took control of the Banshee and used it to fly to the top of the spire where he proceeded to fire at the enemy that were milling about seemingly uncaring. All of them running about in terror seeing the Banshee slaughter five grunts in seconds. The Elite with an energy sword quickly moves back inside the building. _

_Seeing that he won't be able to fight with the Banshee while it's inside. Six lands down and pulls his assault rifle out. He throws a grenade in the doorway the Elite ran into. The Elite having lied in wait just behind the door waiting for the human to rush in after him saw the grenade and dived away just barely surviving due to its shields and armor. Had it been even a split second late it would've had a face full of shrapnel. Unfortunately Six was inside the moment the grenade had gone off and as such loaded the Elites body full of rounds killing it quickly. _

"Damn, his efficiency is always scary, he quickly took over an enemy vehicle and used it against them." Ojiro said wondering how he got so efficient.

"Not only that but he also has solid battle senses, way greater than Bakugou and Todoroki's." Iida said referring to when Six flushed the elite out of position.

"_**Lieutenant, drop the shield and get out of there!" **_

_Six quickly does as such and sprints for the outside. The shield disappears. He sprints for the outer edge of the top floor, where Carter and Jorge are waiting in a hovering Falcon. Not slowing at all, Six leaps off the spire and to the Falcon just barely missing it. _

"Oh god no! Please don't die!" The class panicked at the sight of him missing the jump but were quickly relieved to see Jorge catch his arm and pull him up.

"_**Get us outta here!" Carter orders.**_

_The Falcon flies off away from the spire. _

"_**Control? This Noble One. Spire One is green, and you're free to engage. Have a nice day." Carter says happily.**_

"_**Copy that, Noble One. Be advised, all ground units: Frigate Three-One-Eight heavy is inbound, and MAC rounds have been authorized." **_

_The Falcon is getting further away from the spire joined by other Falcons. _

"_**MAC rounds? In atmosphere?" Jorge asks in confusion.**_

"The heck is a MAC round?" Kaminari wonders aloud.

"According to the notebook, a MAC round is a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, firing Tungsten or depleted uranium about 9.1 meters long and traveling at speeds of 30,000 meters per second!" Izuku almost went off on yet another tangent but was able to hold himself back due to the feeling in his gut that something was horribly wrong.

"The 3,000-ton slug round, travels 4% of the speed of light. There isn't any explosives just pure kinetic impact." Momo finishes when Izuku pauses in his reading.

"Holy crap! Could you imagine how cool it would be to have a quirk that allowed you to store up kinetic energy!" Ochako gushed at all the possibilities.

"But why would they fire something that's so dangerous in atmosphere?" Iida asked.

"_**One way to get their attention! Hang on to your teeth, people!" Carter advises. **_

"Of course they're doing it, _because they can._" Iida groans swinging his arms in his typical fashion.

_The Frigate from before the name Grafton painted on the side in a shallow dive, moves to the spire and past the Falcon. _

_The Grafton continues to move to the spire, and, with a bright flash, fires it's MAC cannon. A giant BOOM louder than anything Bakugo has ever produced or most likely ever will naturally. It's smashes the spire to pieces and it falls to the ground._

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sero and Mina yelled out together hearing the giant boom.

Thankfully it seemed that the noise of the cannon didn't hurt Jirou's ears nearly as bad as she had thought they would.

_Jorge turns to the others satisfied, he nods to Carter and Six, failing to notice a giant purple glow in the sky. _

"Uh...guys. Why is the sky turning purple?!" Mineta yelled out in alarm at the sight of sky quickly lighting up.

_Moments later, before anyone could answer Mineta, an absolutely massive energy beam of pure plasma streaks down and cuts straight through the Grafton bow section, gutting the ship. Explosions going off all throughout the ship and the Grafton plummets to the ground unable to maintain its flight. _

The students of class A could do nothing but watch as a massive ship they believed to have been indestructible be brought down by a single shot. This was the power of the Covenant. They realized as the pit in their stomachs grew in size.

"_**New contact. High-tonnage." Dot says quietly. **_

_**Jorge quickly turns around in his seat and sees what the hail going down, "No.(silently) NO! Somebody tell me this ain't happening!" He pleads to the others in horror.**_

_Six stays silent just watching in horror as the Frigate crashes. _

"_**UNSC Frigate Grafton, do you copy?!" Air control asks panicked over comms.**_

"_**Grafton just got turned to dust! We need to get out of here, now!" Carter roars into the comms in ever growing horror. **_

_The Falcon continues to fly off and away from the destruction as the camera pans upward to reveal just what hit the Frigate and took it out in a single strike. _

"...if this is the power of the Covenant, then it's no wonder that humanity is losing." Kirishima spoke softly, which honestly disturbed everyone present. They'd never heard him be that subdued since the time Bakugo was kidnapped.

_Revealing its form in all its horrific glory. The Long Night of Solace. An absolutely massive Covenant vessel. With a width of 11,447 kilometers, height of 3,563 kilometers, and a length of 28,960 kilometers is one of the largest and strongest of the Covenant's Navy. A supercarrier. _

"That thing is massive. And they have to fight it? How are they supposed to beat that thing, if even their ships are useless?" Mineta said quietly to himself.

"That must be an omen of the events to come." Tokoyami muttered solemnly.

AN So double update on here for you guys!


	7. Chapter 7 Long Night of Solace

_**Chapter 7: Long Night of Solace**_

_**The screen fades in.**_

"_**We knew this day would come."**_

_The sight of a towering, twin-peaked mountain on the surface of Reach. The remains of a UNSC Frigate on a hill to the right. Fires rage on turning the air thick with smoke._

"_**They have found our fortress among the stars. The Covenant are on Reach."**_

"_**They will burn this planet, kill millions, and when Reach falls - and fall it will - there will be nothing left to stand between them and Earth."**_

"Uhh spoilers?" Mina questioned, confused as to why the ending is being spoiled.

"Well, we kinda already know the end result, don't tell me you forgot about the first scene again?" Izuku asked.

"Then why are we watching this if we know they lose?" Mina asked again.

"Well, we don't know how they will lose, so the whole point is to show us the story of how this planet fell." Izuku replied back, Mina pouted at that, however she relented on asking anymore questions for now.

_Noble Team is shown and Jorge picks up a heavy machine gun. _

"_**Yet, even in our darkest hour, hope remains. Now, who will protect it? Show me Noble Team."**_

"Recap?" Sato questioned, wondering why this discussion was here.

"_**Carter, Noble One. Born leader. He turned Noble into more than just a collection of Spartans."**_

"Yep. recap" Sato said again.

"_**Set up a perimeter."**_

"_**They'll need him now more than ever."**_

"_**Kat, Noble Two. She is brilliant."**_

"_**I'll take that, Six. Not your domain."**_

"_**There are no technical hurdles she can't overcome. But her curiosity borders dangerously close on insubordination."**_

"_**Jun, Noble Three. As a sniper, his skills are unmatched." **_

"_**I have eyes on hostile infantry."**_

"_**On this mission, however distance may be a luxury he can't afford."**_

"_**Emile, Noble Four. Is he bold enough? Without question. But we need courage and patience in equal measure." **_

"_**Who's next?!" Emile rips his kukri from a dead Elites body.**_

"_**We may need a more delicate approach."**_

"_**That's what you get when you mess with a Spartan."**_

"_**Jorge, Noble Five. It's good to see him home again. But the Fall of Reach will weigh heavily upon him, and this mission will test every last ounce of his strength." **_

"_**Let the big man do his job!"**_

"_**Noble Six. The teams most recent addition. My, my. So much black ink. Six has made entire militia groups disappear." **_

"_**Curious. Hyper-lethal. There's only one other SPARTAN with that rating."**_

"Hyper-lethal? No wonder he is so effective."

"What shocks me the most is how there is only one other SPARTAN with that rating of skill. I wonder if they are still alive and where they are during this if they are alive." Momo questioned, thinking that if there were two soldiers working together then they probably could have easily won.

"They have plenty of colonies so maybe they are stationed elsewhere, incapable of reaching Reach before it fell?" Ochako responded.

"_**Yes, Noble Team will do. Yet only one of them can carry our last hope. Only one will hold our fate in their hands."**_

"_**So, you've made your choice? Yes, well... great minds do think alike."**_

"Wait. there was a discussion there?" Hagakure asked.

"Well, whatever their last hope is, it better be a good plan." Ojiro responded.

_**August 13, 2552 20:07 Hours**_

_The camera fades in to show a giant dust cloud as a massive machine moves across the landscape. It's shape like that of a beetle or insect. But it only has four massive legs instead of the standard six most insects have. _

_The firing of its main cannon sounding horrific to the class. It's screeching plasma engulfing everything in its path. _

"This is a Scarab. A machine used by the Covenant in mining operations refitted to be used as a weapon of war against humanity." Momo reads from the notebook as it fills in info about a new vehicle they have now seen.

"_**It would appear our foe was far more cunning than we imagined. That spire was a teleporter linked to a cloaked, Covenant supercarrier...A grave threat."**_

"Oh man, no wonder their defences were weak, it was a bait to reveal their grave threat!" Kaminari said, saddened and angered by this revelation.

"That is supper unmanly!" Kirishima added irritated at the superior force using a bait trick.

_Nobles Three, Five, and Six appear at the entrance moving deeper into the cave. Jorge tosses a large briefcase to Emile's feet. Jun places his DMR in its place for nonuse. Noble One sits at the cave entrance and Two stands in front of him. _

"_**Thankfully, help is imminent. Sixty percent of the UNSC fleet is on route to from existing deployments. The first battle group should be here within the next 48 hours."**_

"48 Hours is imminent?! Did you see the size of that thing though?! They'll all be dead before they get there!" Mineta cries in hopeless terror. The majority of the class voicing their agreement with him. Who could blame him. They'd all seen the size and strength that _one Covenant supercarrier. _Who's to say this Covenant didn't have a dozen more?

"_**48 fours? (Removes helmet) that's supposed to be imminent?!" Jun asks in no small amount of anger at what is a worst case scenario. **_

_Jun seeing something on Jorge's shoulder brushes off. A charred bit of armor that had been hit by plasma._

"_**Uh-oh. Who's your money on this time?" Jun asks. **_

"_**Her." Jorge answers easily whilst removing his helmet. **_

_**Jun turns to look at him a small, almost playful frown on his face, "you always pick her."**_

"_**Well she's always had him dialed in." Jorge says. **_

"Damn!" Kaminari says at that remark.

_The camera zooms over on Kat and Carter. Both of their helmets held in their arms. _

"_**That's thing gonna crush all of us, and were just going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs? They'll be backing up a graveyard." Kat seems distraught. **_

"_**All of our nukes are either out-system or went down with the ships that carried them. You're preaching to the converted." **_

"_**How converted we talking about?" Her eyes show a sign of mischief and a bad idea. **_

"_**I know that look, Kat."**_

"_**You can always say no."**_

"_**No."**_

"Well that was fast." Kaminari says.

"Yeah, obviously she has had some bad ideas if he knows that her idea deserves an immediate no." Ochako said, curious about Kat's plans.

"_**You don't even want to hear it?" She looks disappointed.**_

"_**Fine. I'll hear it."**_

"_**Remember that accident a couple of years back? A colony ship en route to Cygnus. Seven hundred dead?"**_

"Seven hundred?!" Izuku exclaims in sadness and grief for the loss of life in an accident.

"_**Vaguely. A slipspace drive malfunctioning, right?"**_

"_**Actually, it worked fine. The drive was mounted improperly after a service haul-out. When it fired, it...teleported half the ship to oblivion." **_

"_**And this is relevant...how?"**_

"_**A certain Covenant supercarrier could, with some assistance, suffer the same unfortunate accident…"**_

"That is evil." Jirou says grimacing at her plan.

"Sometimes the good must become evil, to end up accomplishing good deeds." Tokoyami says.

"_**Even for you, Kat, that's-"**_

"_**Inspired?"**_

"_**Not the word I would use."**_

"Aw they are talking like a couple would." Hagakure says.

"I ship them." Mina exclaimed, imagining their romance.

"Mina! Stop imagining people in relationships. It is highly disrespectful to their own opinions on each other and can bring unnecessary drama and can make all those involved uncomfortable to their teammates!" Iida says while aggressively chopping the air.

"Iida, her opinion has no impact so stop being so stiff." Tsuyu pointed out.

_Jorge and Emile walk to the pair. _

"_**So what's going on?" Jorge inquires. **_

"_**Go ahead. Explain." **_

_Kat reaches for Emile's kukri. He grabs her hand before she can though but she seems unfazed. _

"_**May I?"**_

_Emile let's her hand go. A smile on his face._

"_**Don't cut yourself."**_

_She starts to scratch a rough diagram into the dirt floor. _

"_**Objective? Destroy Covenant Carrier geosynchronous orbit above us."**_

"_**This sanctioned, sir?" Jorge looks at his Commander.**_

_**Giving him a deadpan look saying, "What do you think?" **_

_**Turning back to the diagram Kat is still drawing he goes, "Oh."**_

"_**Method? A slipspace drive in lieu of the nukes we don't have. Delivery system? Us. Solvable? Getting us up there. That, and getting our hands on a slipspace drive." **_

_She hands Emile's kukri back._

"_**Thank you for sharing." She smiles at him.**_

"_**So…All we need is orbit-capable transport, and the single most expensive piece of equipment made by man?" **_

"Woah, that is definitely a tall order." Todoroki said, stunned that a slipspace drive is their most expensive equipment.

"_**Well as a soldier in the field I couldn't possibly have access to those kinds of resources - that said, a good place to look might be...I don't know, the nearest nonexistent launch site in the nonexistent Sabre Program, dismissed by at least three administrations as preposterous rumor… And in which our newest member was certainly never a pilot." **_

"Jeez, she really knows her stuff, no wonder she is the brains of the group." Izuku said.

"I wonder how much of that info is behind black ink?" Momo questioned quietly.

_All of them look at Noble Six, who displays no sign of shock, if anything he seems to be showing Kat a bit more respect than he already had been. _

"_**You're scary, you know that right?" Emile comments to Kat, who smiles in satisfaction. **_

"_**All we'll need is a green light from Holland."**_

"_**Well good luck doing that." Carter says.**_

_**Kat hands him the data pad, "Well you're the one asking him."**_

_Pausing for a moment, Carter takes it._

"_**Well there's no way in hell he's gonna be fine with this…"**_

_The scene fades to black. Before opening up to a lake._

"And he agreed with it." Iida said.

"Well no shit he agreed to it four-eyes. This is their best plan to delay until reinforcements arrive, if they manage to take that supercarrier out, then they stand a massive fucking chance at defending Reach." Bakugou said to Iida.

_**August 14, 2552 12:48 Hours **_

_It moves to show the launch facility. _

_A Falcon moves in and drops off Six, Carter, Kat, and Jorge. _

"_**Bit of a hike to the launch facility…"**_

"_**Any closer is too hot to land." Carter checks his DMR. **_

"_**Let's move up the beach, Noble!" **_

_The team moves up the beach, reaching an open area where dropships are deploying troops. The launch site in view from where they can see._

"_**Launch facility, dead ahead."**_

"_**Hostile transport coming in!" **_

_The team easily takes them all out before continuing onwards. _

_Several loud booms slam into the ground near Nobles position. Jackals and Elites hope out and attack immediately but are easily put down by Jorge's chaingun and Kat, Carter, and Six's quick headshots._

_As they move up the beach another Covenant ship crashes into the base after being hit with anti air guns. _

"_**More hostiles hiding in the rocks to the south!" Jorge class out.**_

"_**Root 'em out, team."**_

_A trooper greets them at the entrance. _

"_**Everybody inside, more hostiles approaching on the west." **_

"_**Alright. Team, let's move."**_

_Another trooper, a female, calls out a warning to the others to watch their fire._

_A third calls out as well to Noble Team to their destination._

_As the team moves through the hall Jorge comments idly, _"_**Still can't believe Holland said yes to this…"**_

"_**Some plans are too good to say no to." Kat smirks under her helmet. **_

"Yeah or maybe he's just that desperate for it to work." Jirou snarks.

"Well they are desperate." Todoroki answers blandly.

"_**Let's get that Sabre airborne before he changes his mind then." Carter orders. **_

_As they move on, Six notices an Elite. He charges up behind it and shoves it to the ground before he jumps with both feet on top of its head. Being rewarded with a loud squish. _

"_**Jorge, Six: get to the Sabre before the Covenant wreck it." **_

"_**What about you and Kat?"**_

"_**Juns almost here with a Falcon, well leave as soon you launch. Now move!"**_

"_**Yes, sir. You heard him, Six. Let's go."**_

_Six nods his head and hops into the sit. Jorge follows soon after him in the passenger. _

"_**Struts disengaged. Commencing launch in T-minus 5,4,3,2…" A computer voice announces. **_

_As the Sabre lifts off from the facility, Sabre's from other platforms soon follow. _

"_**First stage engine burn normal." The voice continues. **_

_The Sabre breaks the atmosphere and enters the lower orbit of the planet._

_Rocket boosters detach from the fighter. The Sabre immediately takes off at higher speeds towards Anchor 9 with the afterburners. _

_A shot of Reach is shown on the screen. A hurricane cloud moving across the ocean. Six and Jorge ignore it however in favor of heading to Anchor 9._

"Man that is a very I would kill to have, I wonder if Ochako's quirk could help out making rockets way cheaper?" Mina said to herself.

"Obviously it would as one of the big cost parts of lau is the fuel required to break out of the atmosphere, plus that would allow them to require a weaker engine for shorter distances…" Izuku started his signature muttering, before he got silenced by Uraraka pinching his cheek. "Oh Sorry!"

"_**Noble Actual to Sabre Bravo Oh-Two-Niner, over." Holland announces over comms.**_

"_**Copy, Actual. Colonel Holland?" Jorge asks.**_

"_**Affirmative, Noble Five. Welcome to Operation: UPPER CUT. I'll be your Control from here on out."**_

_He receives confirmation from both Six and Jorge._

"_**Noble Six, these Sabre's have been customized for orbital defense; you may want to get reacquainted."**_

_Doing as such for two minutes Six finishes getting used to the controls._

"_**Multiple unknown contacts."**_

"_**Savannah Actual to Sabre teams, be advised we have bogies inbound."**_

"_**Anchor 9 to all UNSC ships: station defenses are still down, requesting combat support." **_

"_**Here we go, Six. Show them what you got."**_

_Multiple Banshees enter the area which are easily taken out by the Sabre team. _

"_**Defensive batteries are 56%. Hang in there just a little longer."**_

"_**Sabre's, heads up! We have Seraph fighters inbound!"**_

"You know, I think all their vehicles and smaller ships are all named after supernatural creatures. There is the ghost, wraith, phantom, banshee, revenant, and now seraphs." Momo said thoughtfully.

"Well, they are named the covenant so obviously their stuff is going to revolve around elements in religion and supernatural occurrences." Tsuyu said with her finger on her chin.

_They prove much tougher as the missiles can't track them with their shields up, but they fall to their machine guns. _

"_**Defensive batteries at 79%; buy us another minute Sabre teams. **_

"_**Is there any place the Covenant isn't?" Jorge asks in frustration. **_

_When they are halfway through clearing them out the stations guns come online and help wipe them out. _

"_**Anchor 9 to Sabre teams: Phantoms are inbound."**_

_The heavily armored Phantoms enter and begin their assault. _

"_**Phantom torpedoes away; brace for impact!"**_

_The Phantoms explode upon being hit._

"_**Anchor 9 to UNSC ships: all targets neutralized. Bravo Oh-Two-Niner, you are cleared to dock. Activating marker."**_

"_**Five, Six; this is Holland. You ready to go?"**_

"_**Affirmative, Colonel."**_

"_**Then get to the hanger."**_

_As Six docks just outside the hangar Jorge requests to be let out. _

"_**Warning: M-Spec Reentry Pack disengaged." **_

"_**I need your override."**_

"_**Warning: M-Spec Reentry-(cockpit opens) Cockpit depressurization complete. Canopy release lever: armed."**_

_Jorge jumps out of the Sabre to an awaiting Pelican in Zero-gravity. _

"_**Megszakad a szivem…" **_Izuku translates to, "My heart breaks…"

"_**Noble Five? Please repeat."**_

"_**Pull up surface grid, 19 by 22."**_

"Oh, he knows this is a risky thing and he is worried about the people on Reach."

"He also knows that his worry is only going to make matters worse if he vocalises it. As these soldiers are expected to be like we are as heroes." Izuku says simply.

"What do you mean Midoriya?"

"Well, what I mean is that these spartans are like top 50 heroes, they are expected to have unrelenting belief in their abilities and to not really show much worry. Take All Might as an example, he is always smiling, however if he was to show worry vocally during any of the missions/battles, then it would make matters worse as more people would start worrying and mistakes are much more likely to be made. Imagine a super soldier saying how he worries for the success of a mission, that would spike anyone's nerves." Midoriya thoroughly explained, much to his classmates dismay.

"You know Midoriya, I'm happy you explained that much, but maybe you should have, you know, simplified it a little." Kaminari stated, earning plenty of nods from their classmates.

"Oh, sorry, I will keep it shorter next time!" Izuku says while bowing.

_An orbital view of Reach is brought up. _

"_**Gladly. ONI Sword Base: Sector 18G."**_

_Explosions erupt from plasma bombardment on the surface. _

"_**Thermal enhance." **_

_**"Noble Five, your pulse is elevated. There is nothing you can do for Doctor Halsey and the others inside SWORD Base. The mathematics are determinate... Noble Five?"**_

_**He looks on and quietly says, "I know."**_

"_**Bravo-oh-Two-Niner, you're cleared to re-engage thrusters."**_

_Six does as such and leaves the hangar._

"_**Noble Six, this is Holland."**_

"_**Go ahead, Colonel."**_

"_**We've flagged a Corvette-Class vessel on a predicted docking track with our target."**_

_Jorge can be seen helping secure the slipspace drive with two marines wearing EVA armor._

_**"Get our makeshift bomb on that Corvette, and we have our delivery system. Noble Five will escort the bomb. I need your Sabre team to clear the way for boarding."**_

"_**Understood, Colonel."**_

"_**And as she's already donated her slipspace drive to the cause, Savannah will be joining you to provide local fire support."**_

"_**This is UNSC Savannah. Our wings may be clipped but we've got your back."**_

_**The Sabre teams and Savannah depart from Anchor 9.**_

"_**I've stuck out my neck for Noble on this one, Lieutenant."**_

"_**We'll get it done, Colonel. Six out."**_

_**The screen fades to black before quickly showing a nearby Covenant Corvette. **_

"_**Target Corvette sighted within visual range of NAV Beacon RA-15." Dot announces. **_

"_**We have visual. Target has been confirmed." **_

"_**Frigate Savannah in position. Sabre teams: sound off."**_

"_**Echo 1, all systems nominal."**_

"_**Echo 2, good to go."**_

"_**Echo 3, systems green."**_

"_**Echo 4, all systems online!"**_

"_**Solid copy. We are currently jamming the Corvettes comms. Hit it hard while it can't call for help! Sabre teams slow down that ship. Take out its engines. Will make boarding her a whole lot easier."**_

"_**Good thinking, Savannah."**_

_As Six takes out the Corvette's engines squads of Covenant escort return. Thankfully they are easily being held off by Savannah and the Sabre teams._

"Damn, this is going well." Kirishima says pumping his fist at seeing this space combat.

"Almost too well some would say." Tokoyami muttered

"_**Warning: energy pulses detected in the Corvettes aft launch bay." **_

"_**Heads up, Sabre's: multiple impulse drive signatures detected."**_

"_**Echo 2 to Savannah Actual. Where are the reinforcements coming from? I thought the target was jammed."**_

"_**Must be squadrons coming in from patrol, Echo 2."**_

"_**Let none escape! Kill them before they let that supercarrier know what we're up to!"**_

_As they mop up the squadrons, Six spots a canopy they can use to land on the ship, which he relays to Holland._

"_**Noble Six, set down immediately on that surrounding platform! Clear a path for Noble Five!"**_

_As Six lands he jumps out of the Sabre. _

"_**Noble Six, the Savannah's countermeasures won't work forever. Find a way inside, and permanently disable the cruiser's communications."**_

"_**As soon as we're sure that Corvette can't squawk, we'll initiate UPPERCUT Phase Two."**_

"You know, I am really digging this plan name." Kaminari said with a grin,

"Yeah, well it has to be short and somewhat describe their actions." Momo said.

_Six quickly takes out any opposition and enters in. _

"_**Holland to Savannah, enemy comm relay is now offline." **_

"_**Copy that. Halting countermeasures, and diverting all power and personnel to weapons."**_

"_**Alright, Noble. Let's get that slipspace bomb on board. Six, head for the hangar."**_

_The door opens and Six opens fire on Grunts and an Elite Ranger. The grunts are started at the sight of Six and die easily. The ranger puts up a fight but still falls like the rest. _

"_**Colonel, on our way to the hangar."**_

"_**Noble Five, meet 'em there."**_

"_**Affirmative, on approach."**_

_As Six takes out all the enemies within the hangar he finds a control switch. He flips it and waits for Jorge to enter with the Pelican._

"_**Powder keg is abroad, Colonel." Jorge informs. **_

"_**Copy that. Six, get your fireteam to the bridge; the Corvette's refueling run with the supercarrier will have to be initiated manually."**_

"_**Yes, sir!"**_

_**Five, stay with the bomb...and discourage the curious."**_

"_**It'll be a pleasure. Hear that, Lieutenant? I'll be all on my lonesome back here. Try to hurry it up, would ya?"**_

"Comedy is one of the best ways to ease tension, however it can also backfire quite easily if used improperly." Iida said simply.

_Six nods with a smile._

"_**Noble Six, get that Corvette moving toward the supercarrier. Head for the bridge. Find the NAV controls."**_

_Noble Six finds ordnance left for him to be used. He smirks under his helmet and grabs them. _

_The door opens to show grunts and several Elites. Thankfully the marines and he are able to quickly take them out and continue forward. _

_As he's moving through a large area with multiple gun controls. Six takes out an Elite but isn't fast enough to prevent it from pressing one of the buttons to launch one last blast. _

"_**Savannah to Holland: sustaining major structural damage! We need to break off, Colonel!"**_

"_**Copy, Savannah. Our team is in, disengage!"**_

_The last torpedos launch and slammed against the hull of the Savannah. Explosions rip across the ship._

"_**Break off! Break off! Hull breach, reactors are flaring! Damnit, I'm losing her!" **_

_The heavily damaged Frigate starts breaking apart. A massive explosion rips off the engines and shears the main hull in half. What's left drifts past the gun battery viewport in front of Six. _

"Damn, their backup was eliminated. Just how powerful is the covenant?" Kaminari exclaims.

"Idiot, the only reason Savannah was taken out was simply because they were ordered not to destroy the ship. If they were allowed to destroy the ship then they would have fucked this corvette up." Bakugou shouted back at Kaminari.

"_**Savannah Actual, can you hear me?!"**_

"_**Frigate's gone, Six...Nothing we can do." **_

"_**Noble, you're in deep with no cover. Get that Corvette moving and get the hell outta there!"**_

_Six heads for another door, leading to a winding corridor. _

_He enters the bridge. The bridge crew are operating controls, unaware of the human presence. The supercarrier easily seen out the viewport. Noble Six and the Air Force pilots take down the bridge crew, including the Shipmaster. _

"_**Move, Lieutenant! Put that Corvette on a refueling track with the supercarrier."**_

_As Six does so the door opens with more Elites and grunts charging into the room to fight._

_Thankfully they are easily dealt with. _

"_**Six, our ride outta here is taking heavy fire! Get back to the hangar!"**_

"I sense some dark foreboding atmosphere being set, a tragedy is likely imminent." Tokoyami muttered hearing that line.

_Six arrives as soon as possible with the AirForce marines. _

_A dozen Elites, grunts , and an Engineer providing over shields. _

_Six signals to the others to focus fire on the engineer to take out their overshields. Unfortunately while doing so two of the marines are struck with a plasma launcher and they detonate in a shower of blood and plasma. Thankfully they died instantly and as such painlessly. Angered, Six charges the Elite before ducking under its slash with an energy sword and slashes its back left leg and stabs his knife into the side of its spine and rips downward. _

_Meanwhile Jorge provides him covering fire and takes out two more Elites with a well placed grenade. _

_As they continue onward, they take down the rest of the Covenant forces. Unfortunately both marines in his squad had died while under his command._

_Six clenches his fist is rage at his own failure. Though he knows there isn't anything he can do for them now. _

"_**And stay down." Jorge says with happiness. **_

"_**Savannah did a number on the door. There's no way back up to the Sabre's. Noble Six, form up on me."**_

"Time to watch them destroy a gigantic ship!" Kirishima cheered with a fistpump.

"_**Distance is closing on this vessel's refueling track with the covenant Super-Carrier, seventy-six seconds to endpoint." DOT says.**_ _A beep could be heard in the background, then another one as Jorge is pressing a button._

"_**Dammit. So it's going to be like that." Jorge says quietly, which worries several of class 1-A. **_

_Jorge then proceeds to smack the interface for the bomb, then Jorge turns. _"_**So I got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity."**_

"_**And the good news." Six says not liking what has happened.**_

"_**That was the good news." Jorge says which shocks a ton of class 1-A. None of them daring to say anything.**_

"_**At current velocity fifty-three seconds to endpoint." Dot reminds.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah…" **__Jorge takes off his helmet and drops it onto the ground. _"_**Bad news is the timer is fried, going to have to fire it manually." Jorge says.**_

"Oh no."

"_**That's a one-way trip." Six says voicing several of class 1-A's thoughts.**_

"_**We all make it sooner or later." Jorge says solemnly.**_

"No Jorge is going to die."

"His words do have a lot of truth to it as morbid as it is. Many pro heroes who were killed by a villain who was stronger than them, all made the same choice Jorge did, lose as little lives as possible even if it costs your own." Izuku said remembering the Water Hose duo and how they faced down Muscular to spare civilians at the cost of their own lives.

"Wow, well at least he will save Reach for now from the covenant." Momo said knowing he will sacrifice himself to buy Reach more time to defend from the next invasion force.

"_**Well better get going Six, they're going to need you down there." **__Jorge pulls his tags from his neck and reaches out to Six and lifts him by his hand only._ "_**Listen Reach has been good to me, time has come to return the favour...Don't deny me this." **__Jorge carries Six towards the only possible exit, once at it. _"_**Tell 'em to make it count." **__Jorge shoves Six out of the covenant vessel as he walks back towards the bomb._

_As Noble Six is falling, Six watches the vessel fly towards the Super-Carrier. Once the covenant ship is close enough sparks start to fly, then the screen quickly shifts to a satellite, giving class 1-A the perfect view of the slipspace drive firing and destroying the Covenant Super-Carrier. Despite there being no air in space they could still hear the blast of it firing. _

"Well, that definitely was educational on how not all battles can be won without casualties." Iida said only to be stopped by Shoto.

"I think you all have forgotten, but Reach gets destroyed and Six gets killed, so it's obvious this isn't the end." Shoto said bluntly as he remembered the beginning cutscene.

"Nah, they got some time to prepare for the Covenant, thanks to Jorge's sacrifice." Mina says casually and all but Shoto, Iida, and Izuku agree with her.

"_**Slipspace rupture detected." Dot says suddenly, stopping all of class 1-A's mourning.**_

"Uhh thats not good." Sato said hearing dot say that.

"_**Gamma station control, reading multiple pings below the orbital defence grid."**_

"_**Slipspace rupture detected." Dot repeats.**_ _The camera flips and shows multiple Super-Carriers suddenly appearing._

"_**Yeah we're picking up anomalies too-"**_

"_**Slipspace rupture detected." Dot keeps repeating as more ships phase in.**_

"_**Are you reading this? Multiple Covenant signatures. Does anyone have a visual."**_

"_**They're everywhere!" **__The visual screen cuts out after at least a dozen Super-Carriers showing up._

"Ok that is a TON of covenant. No wonder they fear the Covenant." Kaminari said stunned by the sheer size of that attack force. While others were silently praying to any god, goddess, or deity above to help them.

"Then that means that...Jorge's sacrifice was in vain...wasn't it?" Mineta asked quietly. Taking out ONE supercarrier had cost the life of a Frigate and a Spartan ll. Hope was very fleeting at the moment.

"I mean, we will have to find out if his sacrifice bought them enough time to have reinforcements arrive before the complete fall." Iida said recalling the Stain mess he got into, and how it appeared Midoriya's sacrifice was in vain.

"_**This can't be happening."**_

"That first Super-Carrier was most likely to weaken them and take away their strongest main counter to their fleet. Then their main fleet shows up if the first one is destroyed," Izuku said.

"_**Must be the whole damn Covenant fleet." Holland says with an extreme amount of worry.**_

"Midoriya, I am a bit worried that you were able to figure out their strategy." Mina said.

"I mean, I was a bit confused as to why they were playing the whole invasion quietly thing, especially since they have one of their best ships parked on planet. If that was their main force, they would have sent some small forces to take out their comms, which they did. However what they didn't do was launch an all out force straight through the unprepared defensive forces to wipe them out quickly. So by all means that ship was probably lacking a lot of attacking power." Izuku pointed out.

"Ok you know what, you are scary good when it comes to analyzing strategies." Momo said annoyed that she didn't think about that.

"What about Six though?" Kamianri asked.

"Oh yeah! How's he gonna survive falling from space?" Mina wondered out loud.  
**I have written the rest of Reach out though so ill be posting it all soon. sorry for not posting in so long.**


	8. Chapter 8 Exodus

_**Chapter 8: Exodus**_

_The screen fades in to show Six in front of a snowy mountain range. The hull of the supercarrier crashed over top of it in the background. The sound of bits metal slamming into the ground Echo faintly throughout the valley. Six ignores it as he limps over to a Reentry Unit holding his left arm. As he gets closer he shakes it in an effort to ward off the pain in his arm as well as make sure the armor isn't locked up anymore._

"Wait armor lockup...is it possible? But how?" Izuku started listing off dozens of possibilities that may have been an answer if you could keep up with his speech.

"Hey Deku!" Ochako tapped his arm to bring him back. Surprisingly it worked this time unlike last time where she had to grab his hand. The memory made her faces blush a little brighter than it normally did.

"Oh. S-sorry. I was saying that I think Six's armor locked up and prevented movement in exchange for higher chance of survival ability."

"That seems likely." Momo said thoughtfully.

_Six ruffles around in the bag before pulling out a magnum. He cocks it to ensure it's not broken. He turns around and looks at the remains of the supercarrier Jorge destroyed. He frowns heavily behind his faceplate. This is why he didn't like being apart of a team. Cause just when he finally got to feel he was connecting to them. They'd die. A noticeable limp in his step, he makes his way from the mountain._

_Fade out._

_Fading back in. _

_Six, in a temperate landscape, jogs up a hill, his limp from before having already healed due to his augmentations. When he reaches the top, he pauses. The city of New Alexandria. Three Covenant Corvettes dominate the skyline of the currently burning city. The sound of distant anti aircraft fire and explosions can be heard from the distance. _

_**New Alexandria, Eposz**_

_**August 23, 2552 15:34 Hours**_

_Six stares out at the city, letting Jorge's dog tags slip slightly from his fist. He brings them back up to his chest and places them into a compartment. _

"Holy shit!" Kaminari exclaimed seeing the destruction.

"Jorge… He died… thinking he saved them..." Ochako said with tears in her eyes.

"Only his death ended up… speeding up their downfall…" Kirishima said, lacking his usual energy.

"They would have had longer to prepare for their defences if they didn't…" Ojiro mumbled just loud enough for the class to hear.

"In other words… Jorge's death ultimately might have played right into their plan. Just like Midoriya said…" Iida said looking down.

There wasn't a single person in the class who wasn't shocked by this turn of events, and many of them wondered how they would pull themselves through this.

_The camera cuts to show a rooftop. Turretfire can be heard in the air easily. Six, magnum in hand, creeps beside the edge, leaps down, and staggers when his now only slightly injured leg hits the ground. As he walks through plasma scarring can be seen along the wall. He jumps down again and brings his magnum up to bear. _

_Two Falcons and a Longsword Fly overhead, heading for a building with the words Traxus Tower visible on the side. _

"_**This is Kilo Dispatch: all available teams, advance to Traxus Tower. Evacuation will commence ASAP."**_

_A voice is heard, "__**Copy, Dispatch. What's the status of the tower pad?"**_

"_**The tower pad is green. We need to get these civilians out of here before that changes."**_

"_**Copy, Dispatch. Four-Zero out."**_

_Six starts to head for the Traxus Tower, which he marks with a NAV marker. He passes by numerous dead civilians. Though disturbingly there are several birds. As he enters a damaged buildings another voice alerts all troops of Covenant suicide squads. _

"Suicide squads? What good would suicide even do?" Sero asks.

"They have a significant numbers advantage over us, so obviously the kamikaze strat could work wonders if pulled off correctly." Izuku mumbled thinking on what their squad would be composed of.

"_**Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" another voice spoke.**_

"_**That's a negative. Keep your eyes open, troopers."**_

_Coincidentally, when he said this a group of suicide grunts charged Noble Six. Plasma grenades lit in each hand. Six calmly put a bullet in each one's head. _

"Huh, the grunts are their suiciders, interesting choice. They are the weakest troops they have and also the most plentiful I assume. However their main downside is their weakness, as we just witnessed 1 well timed shot can take a grunt out before it can take you down." Izuku thought aloud, unnerving his fellow classmates yet again.

"_**Kilo 26, Kilo 40. Covenant Corvette is raining hell on us! Final protective fire - 1, danger close, on my command, over!"**_

"_**Copy, Kilo 40. Firing FPf-1 at your command."**_

"_**Fire FPF-1, over."**_

"_**Fire FPF-1...Shot."**_

"_**Hold on to your helmets!"**_

_With that the ground shakes violently, as a metallic creak sounds._

"_**Kilo 40: request FLF sit-rep."**_

"_**Negative, 26! Corvette still coming!"**_

"_**Copy, 40. Firing FPF-2...Shot."**_

_Once more the ground shakes violently followed by more creaking__**.**_

"_**Damn! How do you stop that damn thing?!" **_

"What the hell?! That thing can take shots that loud and have no effect?!" Sero shouted.

"The rounds used on the corvette earlier must have been way more powerful than whatever they are using on this one." Todoroki said.

_Six enters the basement level and takes down more suicide grunts. He steps outside and is greeted to the sight of a dropship bringing in more troops. _

_The sound of screaming draws his attention though. _

_Looking down he saw a giant ape like creature standing on top of a full grown man. He raises his spiker to stab the man, but Six, acting without thinking, throws his knife and lodges it directly into its skull killing it instantly due to it hitting the things brain._

Momo pulls out the notebook once more and it reads, "**This ape like creature is known as Jiralhanae. Referred to as, Brutes, by the UNSC. The average weight of a brute is about 500 kilograms. 8 feet tall. And generally fight on instinct. Most seem to be less intelligent than the average human but are far stronger. Reports show that the last in a pack will go into what is referred to as a "rage mode". One report says that a Brute continued fighting for ten seconds after taking a shotgun blast directly to the heart before falling down due to having no blood pumping in its body." **

"Holy crap those sound very threatening, hell I might put them above the elites in terms of danger." Hagakure said clearly intimidated by the gigantic ape.

"_**Help! Somebody help us!" **_

"_**They're coming!"**_

"_**Come on! Let's go!" Trooper 1 says. **_

"_**What the hell are those things?!" Trooper 2 asks.**_

"_**Brutes! Move to cover!" He responds.**_

"_**Picked up a friendly!" The 2 trooper says.**_

"_**A Spartan? Where the hell did he come from?" The third asked. **_

"_**Who cares? Spartan, we need help!" Trooper 1 asks.**_

"_**Evac Team 7 to Kilo 26, we have eyes on Traxus Tower."**_

"_**Copy, Evac Team 7. More to assist the evac, over."**_

_A pack of brutes fight the troopers but fall to the Spartans well placed shots taking out vitals. _

"Just like all the average animals, a couple of shots to the head can take the fucker out." Bakugou said with a wicked grin.

"_**How do we get to the tower?" **_

"_**Elevator in the atrium goes down to the cargo port. Cargo port goes to the tower."**_

"_**Got to get in there!"**_

"_**Contacts, to the west!"**_

_Six mans a mounted turret and mows down the reinforcements. _

_Loud public announcements are broadcast over the room rhythmically. _

"_**Somebody turn that damn thing off!"**_

_Six presses the button to activate the elevator but nothing happens. The troopers take notice of this and one shouts, "__**What the hells taking this thing so long?" **_

"_**Uh, we're evacuating a group of civilians on the floor below you. Soon as they reach the cargo port, I'll send the elevator back up."**_

"_**Okay, everyone find some cover. Stay sharp! We need to defend these civilians."**_

_As another few Phantoms drop off reinforcements, Six eliminates them. _

"_**Damn, Lieutenant...Glad you're on our side. Take that elevator to the top of the tower."**_

_Six nods his head to them before getting on the elevator. _

"_**Going down. Cargo port and Traxus Tower." **_

"_**If you're trying to get to the tower, you're too late, Lieutenant. Corvette over the starport pounded the hell out of the place. Cargo port is impassable on foot, rooftop evacs are lost. We can use the executive landing pad, except there's no easy way to get there. A group of ODST specialists are working a plan. They might appreciate some backup."**_

_The elevator stops as he gets to the bottom. He walks out and is greeted to the sound of injured civilians groaning and moaning in pain. His heart clenches but he can't do anything because he has no supplies to help. The best he can do is help get them out of the city as fast as possible. _

"_**On the other side of the hall there, Lieutenant. Right through the triage." A medic informs him. **_

_Six nods his head at him and gestures to the most injured civilians. Getting the hint, the medic nods his head and rushes over to help them._

_He walks outside and sees ODSTs attempting to clear out Banshees. _

"_**Radios been buzzing about you, Spartan. You feel like jumping today?" One of ODSTs asked. **_

_**Six nodded his and grabbed a DMR off the gun rack nearby and took aim at one of the banshees when it took another fly by. Aiming carefully, he pulled the trigger and hit a weak point in the aircraft left wing. It spiraled out of control and down to the ground. **_

_**The man with a rocket launcher hit the other this time. **_

_**He nodded his head at the Spartan. Then told him follow him, which Six did. **_

_**He showed him a heavy duty jet pack before asking again if he felt like jumping. Six smirked and said, "With you guys? Absolutely." **_

_**What can he say. He has respect for the ODSTs, they are essentially non modified spartans. He grabs a jet pack and gets it setup on his armor. **_

"_**Welcome to the Bullfrogs. Other side when you're ready."**_

"Really bullfrogs? Why bullfrogs out of every type of frog out there?" Mina said confused at their name.

"I assume it's because bullfrogs often ambush small prey, and the small prey for these soldiers I assume is the foot soldiers of the covenant, sometimes they might target vehicles as well." Momo gave a decent explanation.

"As to why they chose frogs, I believe it has to do with the jet packs they have only being able to give short bursts of levitation, similar to that of a frog's leap." Iida added onto the explanation.

"_**Alright we're gonna capture the landing pad on the executive wing so our evac birds can land. Try to keep up, Spartan."**_

_As they jump from platform to platform to get to the other side, one of the soldiers yells, _"_**Death from above!"**_

_They clear out enemies with ease at this point. _

"_**There's the end, east end of that tower!"**_

"_**Other side, other side! Entrance is on the other side!"**_

_Six starts by running over before jumping and activating his jet pack to get to the highest point. _

"_**Over here, Spartan!"**_

_He runs over to the man that shouted to him. They advance clearing out enemies and making sure civilians got away safely. They get to the landing platform quickly but find two Covenant shade turrets. Thankfully a Pelican That was inbound was able to destroy them easily with the turrets being distracted by Six and the others. Unfortunately a Brute chieftain was also there and it had charged a civilian that had been caught by one of the other brutes. They'd been planning to eat the human. _

"The strongest of the Brute pack is named Brute Chieftain. They are the leaders of the group and most normally the strongest. It is the highest position in the Jiralhanae hierarchy both for social and in military rank within the Covenant." Izuku read from the notebook.

_Seeing this Six brought up his rifle and fired in short-controlled bursts to get its attention. The bullets struck its shields grabbing its attention. Seeing his rifles ammo count run dry he brought up the shotgun he had acquired from a crate filled with UNSC equipment. _

_He aimed the shotgun but had to jump away when the Chieftain swung his gravity hammer at him. Just barely missing his helmet. _

_Six tried to bring up his gun once more to shoot the chieftain point blank in the chest._

_The Brute seeing this brought his fist down on the Spartan. It's immense strength nearly forcing Six to his knees. Didn't help that he had already been crouched low. _

_Thankfully the ODST squad he had been fighting with were still there and filled the Brites back full of lead. _

_Six normally would've been able to take out a chieftain with ease. But he'd been distracted with ensuring the civilian didn't get injured. _

"No wonder that fucker was a lot harder to take down compared to the others, probably had way better gear than the rest of the fucking brutes." Bakugou grumbled.

_Six thanked the squad for their assisting him to which they just answered with a quick, "You're welcome." _

"_**Well it's been a pleasure jumping with you, Lieutenant. We'll hold this LZ, make sure the transports make it outta here in one piece."**_

_Six nodded his head to them before hopping onto the gunner position on the Falcon that had landed near them. _

_As soon as the Falcon begins to take off a Pelican lands and dozens of civilians rush towards it to leave the area. _

_Six kept a sharp eye out for any enemies nearby. Seeing none he watched them load into the transport. _

"_**City's been under siege for the last five days. Thought we had it in hand, then those corvettes showed up. Our fleet's scattered, pulling back. Hell, we all got orders to evacuate. Guess some of us just don't like leaving a job half-finished..."**_

_As she talks over comms they pass by multiple areas full of Covenant troops. Six while listening to her talk spins up the turret and mows down the enemy troops. _

"_**Evac transport Delta 15 to Evac Dispatch: loaded up, ready to go!"**_

"_**Delta 15, this is Evac Dispatch, copy that. Proceed at your discretion."**_

_**Six's pilot spoke up, "Midtown airspace is way too hot, gonna take an alternate route."**_

"_**Delta 15 to dispatch: Banshee squadron on my tail! Taking fire!"**_

"_**Copy, Delta 15. Can you-" Stalwart Dawn is cut off. **_

"_**Mayday! Port engines hit, we're going in! I'm gonna try to set her down!"**_

"_**Fox Actual to UNSC Frigate Stalwart Dawn: request immediate air strike on Covenant Corvette over the starport entrance!" Duvall calls out. **_

"_**Solid copy, Fox Actual. Longswords unavailable at this time, over." Stalwart Dawn. **_

"_**This is civilian transport 6 to Echo 2, I need to go now, Sergeant Major!"**_

"_**Hold on, Echo 2. Stalwart Dawn, I have multiple commercial craft loaded with civilians. I have to get out of here, now!" Duvall says. **_

"_**As soon as something frees up, you'll be the first to-" Stalwart is cutoff once again. **_

"_**Not good enough!" Duvall curses over comms.**_

_**The man sounded heavily panicked, "I've got more than six hundred souls on board, Sergeant Major! I can't wait any longer!"**_

"_**Negative, Echo 2, I can't cover you! Do **_**not **_**take off!" Duvall warns. **_

"_**Damnit!" **_

_Deciding to hell with it the man takes off despite the warnings. The Falcon Six is riding sees the transport take off, 6 Echo 2 takes off regardless of orders. The Corvette over starport instantly fires on the transport's port side with a plasma mortar, taking out the ships back engine. _

"_**On my God!" The Falcon pilot cries.**_

"_**Mayday! Mayday!" Echo 2's pilot yells over comms.**_

"_**6 Echo 2, can you maintain altitude?" Duvall asks.**_

"_**Negative! We're going down…!"**_

_As he says this the transport smashes into the water and starts sinking far too fast. Six can do nothing but watch in despair as hundreds die in front of him and he can do nothing. _

"Idiots. If they had just stayed down, those lives could have been saved, yet they decided to go anyway and now countless innocent lives were fucking lost because of one idiot's ignorance." Bakugou cursed as he saw the consequences of the pilot's impatience.

"I agree with Bakugou, just without most of the curses." Iida said.

"_**Son of a bitch! I can't watch this…" The pilot says distresses.**_

"_**Fox Actual...Should we send search-and-rescue birds?"**_

_**Negative, Dispatch. No point." Duvall responds somberly.**_

_The Falcon continues its approach to the small beach where two missiles batteries are. The Falcon lands at Duvall position. _

"_**Spartan! Sergeant Major Duvall. Awful day so far... Let's keep it from getting any worse, huh? Covies are all over my missile batteries, and I got five thousand civilians across the bay waiting for passage out. I need you to arm those batteries and fire those missiles from the central terminal. Understood? Corvette's been a pain in my ass for too damn long. Give it hell, Spartan!" Duvall orders Six, who just nods his head. His despair can take a back seat for now. He'll mourn later. **_

"_**Troopers! We need to push 'em back off our beach!" **_

_Six and the troopers advance across the beach where to engage forces and commandeer a warthog. Using it they destroy the enemy as quickly as possible. Before the come across a wraith. _

_Getting an idea, Six orders the others to get out of the warthog. They do as such and he tells them to put a set charge on it. Confused they do so. Six floors the warthog and jumps out before it goes over the ridge and orders the two to blow up the charge. _

_As it explodes the shrapnel from both vehicles kills off more than a dozen enemies nearby. Fortunately, Six is able to arm the first missile battery and find a secondary warthog armed with rocket pods. He hops into it along with the two troopers with him. _

"_**Sergeant Major! Covenant are banging on my bay door. I've got families and wounded onboard. I've got to get airborne!" 7 Echo 3 is desperate.**_

"_**Easy, 7 Echo 3. Spartan's gonna clear the skies real soon." **_

"I swear if this guy ends up doing the same shit that other one tried to do, then I will literally need to punch someone, preferably Deku, but I am not picky." Bakugou says with clear irritation heavy in his voice.

"Yaoyorozu why don't you make a punching bag, so Kacchan can punch his frustration into that?" Izuku asked her, as he wasn't in the mood to be punched.

"I will only do that if it's necessary, as that will take up a bunch of my remaining lipids." Momo said back to Midoriya.

_They quickly head over to the second missile battery and take out the enemy and arm it. _

"_**Sergeant Major! The Covies are almost through my door!" **_

"_**Steady, Echo 3! That Corvette is still up there!"**_

_Six quickly guns it to prime the missile batteries and launch them._

"_**That's it! They've breached the landing bay!" **_

"_**Copy that. It's now or never, Spartan! Fire those missiles!"**_

_Six finally gets to the primer and launches the missiles. _

"_**Missile defense online. All evac transports, you are clear for takeoff! Repeat, you are cleared for takeoff! Go, now!" Duvall orders immediately.**_

_Six missiles shoot up through the air, slamming into the hull of the Corvette. Several large explosions rip across the bottom of its hull. The damaged ship disengages from the area as civilians transports fly overhead. _

"_**Civilian transports away. You saved a lot of lives today, Spartan. Thank you."**_

"Thank fuck that pilot, knew that he had to wait if he wanted any chance to survive." Bakugou said as he leaned back in his seat and relaxed.

"Agreed, I was worried with him frantically complaining and requesting to leave. However it's clear that he chose the correct option, some lives may have died because he waited, however more were saved because he was patient." Izuku said as he looked down thinking to himself 'Not everyone can be saved.'.

_Six just smiles but it's a despair filled one. Not that anyone can see it. He watches as three transports speed across the sky into space._

"_**...you copy? Repeat, this is Noble Two. Noble Six, Noble Five, do you copy?"**_

"_**This is Six. I'm reading you, Noble Two."**_

"_**We picked up your transponder over an hour ago but we couldn't risk open comms. Covenant got this city sealed tight. We're getting nothing from Jorge."**_

_**Six softly answers, "He didn't make it." **_

_**Saddened by this, Kat responds subdued as well, "...Understood. What's the situation at starport exit?" **_

"_**The last transport just left."**_

"_**That's good. Then we're bringing you to us."**_

_Six reaches up and pulls out a flare before ripping off the end and tossing it to the ground. He calmly walks away as the camera pans up to show the retreating Corvette. _

"This has just shown us the harshness of this covenant and that in desperation people are likely to make mistakes…" Tokoyami said and got plenty of agreements across their class.


	9. Chapter 9 New Alexandria

_**Chapter 9: New Alexandria**_

**New Alexandria, Eposz **

**August 23, 2552, 18:57 Hours**

_The screen fades in slowly to show a lone Noble Six sitting in a Pelican. His gaze on the ground thinking over everything that's been happening over the past few days. _

_Destroying the supercarrier, Jorge's death, an absolutely massive Covenant fleet arriving immediately after. Falling from orbit, making his way back to the city. The sight of it under siege. Dozens of skyscrapers burning or already destroyed and smoldering towers. The once beautiful city falling to the might of the Covenant. _

"He looks so sad." Mina says.

"Well, when you think about it, they probably don't think they will win, so he is probably thinking about how they likely won't make it off of this planet." Tsuyu said with her usual thoughtful expression.

_The Pelican heads for a landing platform. It's nighttime and raining lightly adding to the already somber feeling. _

_As Six gets off the Pelican, Carter approaches Six. Swinging his hand to rest it on Six's shoulder in a show of comfort for his teammate._

"_**You're report will have to wait, Lieutenant. The Covenant are jamming all comms to Command. Kat needs your help with taking them out."**_

_The two walk towards a pair of Falcons, one of which takes off._

"_**And Six. It's good to have you back." **_

_His tone pained, he responds, _"_**Sorry I came back alone."**_

_Carter just nods his head to him equally as sorrowful, "__**Make him proud."**_

"What? Aren't they going to do more about Jorge's death?" Mina exclaimed shocked and enraged that they brushed off a teammate's death, especially when it seems he died for nothing.

"Not much else he could do in this situation. They are under heavy pressure from the Covenant, they can't exactly take a break and mourn the loss of a comrade." Izuku said while he looked at his hands and clenched and unclenched them.

"B-But, surely they should have at least a moment of silence to honour his sacrifice," Ochako questioned, unnerved at the spartans continuing to work and be ordered around without proper closure.

"Everyone! They are in the middle of a mission, are you telling me you would stop what you are doing when people are in need of your assistance, to mourn the loss of a fellow hero?" Iida said, as he recalled his short sighted view when he found out his brother had been injured by Stain, which clouded his judgement so much he put himself above others.

_Six nods to him and walks to the Falcon. _

"_**I need your wings in the sky, Lieutenant. You're gonna be piloting this Falcon." Kat says over comms. **_

_Six quietly gets into the Falcon and gets into the pilot's seat and takes off._

_As Six takes off a nearby burning skyscraper falls in on itself. _

"Jeez, the damage done to the city is massive if buildings are collapsing just like that." Kyoka said with a grimace.

"Well, I imagine that all over the planet, there were Corvettes laying destruction everywhere." Shoji said, as everyone was still coming to terms with how destructive the Covenant are.

"_**Here's the situation. Covenant have deployed multiple long ranged comm jammers at high-risers throughout the city. We're getting nothing from Holland, and he can't hear us either. We're deaf and mute. Trooper squads we sent out have been attempting to take out the jammers, but the Covies have dug in tight. When I confirm targets, I need you to hit them - **_**hard."**

"_**Stand by, Six… One of the Trooper squads went silent after the hospital got hit. I'll mark it's location. Get there. Take out the jammer. If you find them get them out of there."**_

"_**Understood, Noble Two." **_

_Six directs the Falcon to the hospital where he sets down on a landing pad. _

_Upon entering the building he is assuaged by a small group of grunts, jackals, and brutes, an Engineer providing overshields for them. _

_Six immediately targets the Engineer to take out their support. He felt bad taking out something that didn't even fight, but he needed to take out the enemy. So he shoved his feelings down and continued on after killing off all of the enemies. When he finished a voice sounded over the comms._

"_**Contacts, two at ten o'clock! I'll hold them off 'til you get to the other side!"**_

"_**Through that doorway! Move, move, move!" **_

_Six finally gets to them and immediately assessed the situation. He spotted half a dozen more brutes inbound to the troopers. They hadn't seen him yet. So he charged as quietly as he could behind one and snaked his knife straight into its brain. _

_The others seeing a Spartan fires immediately. A brute that was close by to Six, leaped at him landing on top of him._

_Six in a frenzy immediately pulled his magnum out as quick as he could and pulled the trigger multiple times in its gut. But it kept swinging its fists at him. Six kept moving his head out of the way of its fists. Despite his augmentations he didn't want to get hit by one of those punches. After all they were leaving pretty small dents in the floor, but they were dents in a metal floor._

_The troopers seeing this immediately focused fire on the brute on him. _

_Unfortunately with them focusing everything on the brute they missed one ripping into one of the marines killing her. _

_Thankfully they did kill the brute on Six. He immediately aimed at the other brutes and started firing with speed. _

"Damn." Kirishima hissed at the unfortunate demise.

"I almost forget how strong those brutes are." Momo muttered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"_**More Brutes! Stay back you stinkin' bastards!"**_

"_**I said back off, you nasty son of a bitch!" **_

"_**Go ahead and try it!" **_

_When Six finally kills the last Brute, the other remaining troopers walk up to him after removing the troopers dog tags. _

"_**Thanks for the assist, Spartan. The jammer is right here." **_

_Six nods and heads over rips off a panel and destroyed the jammer. _

"_**Noble Two to Noble Six: I'm showing the hospital jammer Offline. Nice work. Ok I need you back in your falcon as soon as you can." Kat says over comms. **_

"_**Daaammnn, Spartan. Wouldn't want to get hit by you." **__One of the males says. _

"_**What's your name? Calling you Spartan feels weird." **__The female asks. _

"_**...Just call me, Six." **_

_The two frown but nod and give their names, Jessica and Ryan. _

"_**Well Jessica, Ryan, we have more jammers to take out. Would you care to join me?" **__Six asks despite his internal soldier begging him to tell them to leave it to him and let him do this by himself. _

"_**With pleasure, Six." **__The duo grin. _

_The trio head back to the Falcon. Passing by the bodies of dead Covenant, Ryan pilfered a plasma pistol from a dead grunt and checking it for ammo by pulling the trigger at a wall. _

_The glowing green bolt splashed against the wall melting a hole through it. _

_Ryan nods to himself satisfied. _

_As the trio gets into their Falcon, a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser flies overhead. Ryan gets on the turret on the left while Jessica gets on the right one. Six gets in the pilot seat that also has a forward mounted cannon. _

_As they head off in the falcon, another burning skyscraper collapses. And the cruiser makes it to the outskirts of the city and charging up its beam. _

"What are they doing? Why are preparing to fire on the ground? What's that supposed to do? Wait don't tell me they actually plan to do that do they? Is it even possible? The amount of energy needed to do that is absolutely massive though." Izuku was talking a mile a minute about something that the others could barely understand before they could ask what he was saying though the loud roar of the beam charging up could be heard. Suddenly it fired its plasma beam into the ground setting it on fire.

"Oh my God. They are." Izuku says quietly in horror.

"What are they doing?!" Ochako cries aghast at the violent attack against seemingly nothing more than just destruction.

"They're...they're glassing the city." Izuku answers his voice filled with terror. He'd studied about a hero whose quirk allowed them to make plasma. They used it to melt down objects to help rescue people. Very similar to how Number Thirteen used her Black Hole quirk to be a rescue hero.

"What do you mean glassing? I thought you could only make glass from sand at super...hot...temperatures…" Mineta trails off at the end realizing just what Izuku meant by glassing. His face growing far more pale than even during the USJ attack.

"What? What does it mean they're glassing? That sounds very bad?" Satou asks not knowing what it means the same rang true for others of the class.

"It means they're using plasma to melt down even the dirt and turn it into a smooth super hot surface destroying everything living around it." Momo answers her normally confident voice low with terror at the sight.

"But why? Why would they do that?" Ochako asks still lost at the point of glassing.

"The surface of the planet will be uninhabitable for decades to come due to how damaging plasma is. And if they're focusing it into the ground in concentrated efforts...they could cause a massive cloud of dust, debris, and smoke covering the whole planet if they do it enough. It'll block the sun causing the plants to die and the surviving smallest animals to struggle to survive and pretty much every large creature on the surface to die out." Izuku rambles out in what was an understandable.

"Plus this would be a damn effective way to ensure that humans wouldn't return for a long time, therefore allowing their troops to cover greater distances, those fucking bastards are smart." Bakugou adds on.

_Kats voice informs them to head over to the Sinoviet Center to help out some troopers. _

"_**Mayday! Mayday! 7 Delta 19 to all UNSC forces!" **_

"_**What's your status, Delta 19?"**_

"_**We've located the jammer but the Covies here are holding it down tight! We're getting hit! Requesting immediate assistance! Sinoviet Cen-ARGGGH!" **_

"_**You still with us, Delta 19?! 7-Delta 19, do you copy?"**_

_There's no answer and Six fires the cannon at a Banshee that's too close for comfort. _

"_**Six, has I'm uploading coordinates to you now - get to The Sinoviet Center and take out the jammer, help those troopers if you can, but take out that jammer."**_

"_**On my way there now, Noble Two."**_

_As the Banshee detonates, Ryan calls out another on the left and fires out at it. The bullets clip one of the wings of the Banshee and cause it spiral out of control. _

"_**Nice shooting, Ryan!" Jessica calls out to him. **__Six smiles under helmet proud of his makeshift fire team for being such an excellent shot._

_Before they know it they've made it to The Sinoviet Center when another load roar of an engine comes up from behind them._

_Six looks up to see an additional CCS-class Cruiser. _

"Damn they are very swift in their glassing of the planet." Kaminari quietly mentioned.

"I wonder who is in charge of this fleet, whoever is, is clearly very intelligent when it comes to commanding and battle tactics because they clearly are busy making sure we don't have any time to recollect ourselves, leaving us on the backfoot constantly." Izuku questioned while muttering points that show the commander of this invasion fleet's swift movements, and precise targets.

_The team hops out of the Falcon upon landing and find a squadron of grunts, jackals, and a few Elites, dead on the ground. _

_Six orders the two to stay there and guard the entrance from anyone not human, while he goes on ahead and deals with the jammer. _

_The pair don't bother arguing. _

_Six finds an elevator that thankfully isn't destroyed but it worried when he hears the sound of the Cruisers glassing beam striking at the outskirts once more. _

_The elevator reaches the floor and upon exiting he finds the troopers that called over comms dead. No signs of Covenant activity though. _

"_**Schematics show alternate routes on both sides of the building, Six." **_

_Six makes his way through the building but still finds zero signs of the Covenant before he comes upon the jammer. _

_The instincts in his head blared to life before he even touches the jammer and he dives to the left dodging a strike from what looked a lot like a bug. It's bladed hand cutting into the jammer and breaking it._

_Its body looked like a beetle with wings and exoskeleton. It had an additional set of arms as well. _

_Six quickly shoots it with his assault rifle putting it down quickly. _

_A large swarm of the same looking creatures come out from the ceiling and start to attack Six who quickly sprints back for the elevators. _

_Thankfully he reaches it and begins his descent back to his Falcon with his fireteam. _

"What the hell are those things?" Mineta screeched pointing at the screen.

"Uhh, let's see here… Drones are Insectoid morphology, have beetle-like wings and exoskeleton. Vestigial third pair of limbs on small abdomen. Flight-capable; strong enough to carry away a fully grown human off the ground." Momo said while reading from the book, Koda shook fearfully at the name.

"_**Good job, Six. Next one is at Vyrant Telecom Tower. We got a request for assistance from there go get 'em."**_

_As they take off the fourth Battlecruisers arrives and starts glassing the outskirts as well._

"Man, how many are going to show up?" Sero asked not liking how many were already present.

"No clue, if I had to guess though, I would say at most 1 maybe two more will appear and maybe 1 higher tier ship." Izuku said thoughtfully.

"_**This is the last jammer, Six. You're almost there."**_

_Six lands the Falcon at the tower and goes inside after neutralizing all of the Covenant forces._

"_**Fall back, four Delta, fall back!"**_

"_**Defensive positions! Go, well cover you!"**_

"_**Stay down! We've got to hold on just a little longer!" **_

_Ryan takes on forces on the left from behind and Jessica takes out the right as well. Six goes straight down the middle._

_Two Hunters are seen firing on the troopers area. Six tosses a grenade at one's feet blowing up a chunk of its armor but it was still standing. The other, seeing Six, took aim and fired at him. The shot would've hit him directly in the chest had he jumped down from the balcony like he had motioned he was going to._

_Six smirked under his helmet seeing the soldiers fire on the Hunters exposed back putting it down rather easily. The other, seeing its companion die, went into a rage and charged towards the troopers not caring about any bullets hitting it. _

_It smashes through the makeshift barricade and crushed one of them under its massive foot before swinging its bladed shield at another cutting him in half. _

_Six, Ryan, and Jessica immediately started firing on its back seeing it turn around but it just shrugged them off and continued killing all of the marines before falling over dead. _

_None of the marines had survived the ordeal. Six felt his heart lurch at his failure. Ryan and Jessica told him that it wasn't his fault. Seeing the Spartan so still after the massacre. _

_Six just nodded his head and proceed to grab each of their dog tags and place them into his pouch next to Jorge's and his own. Their weight felt massive despite weighing very little._

_Ryan and Jessica go up the stairs and destroy the jammer before heading back to the Falcon with Six. _

"_**All jammers are offline. Well done, Six." **_

"_**This is Noble Two to Noble Leader. All jammers are down." **_

"_**Solid copy, Noble Two. New orders: all personnel are to be evacuated from ONI HQ. Say confirm."**_

"_**Confirm, ONI tower evacu—!"**_

_An explosion goes off over the Comms, followed by static._

"The Covenant must have realized Noble's plans, and have formulated a counter op, I do agree Midoriya, whoever the commander is, has to be very skilled, after all it's only been like 30 minutes since the first jammer went off, I wonder if they are as skilled in combat as they are in everything else." Momo questioned, feeling worried about this leader.

"I wonder if this commander is the average skill level, or arguably one of the best. If they are average, then no wonder the Covenant is vastly superior to us in combat." Kyoka said while twirling one of her jacks around her finger.

_Panicked Carter, _"_**Noble Two! Noble Two, sitrep!"**_

"_**The Covies are hitting the HQ in force! Must've tracked down my signal!"**_

"_**Get That evac, started!"**_

"_**Understood. Noble Six, Get over here and give our evac Pelicans some cover!"**_

_Six guns it as fast as he can to the Olympic Tower Ryan and Jessica firing at any Banshees and Phantoms that could be seen. _

"_**Command, this is Whiskey 35. I've got my eye on six long range Shade turrets in the vicinity of the ONI tower. Making life pretty tough on our evac birds!"**_

"_**Copy, 35. Go, Lieutenant! Shade turrets need to be dealt with now!"**_

_Six flies by one and Jessica starts to fire on it killing its gunner but doesn't let up until the shade turret blows up._

_Six fires the main cannon at another while Ryan provides suppressing fire on the infantry on the roof tops. _

_Before they know it they've taken out all the shade turrets. _

"_**Noble Two to Whiskey 35, you're clear for evac." **_

"_**Copy, Command. Much obliged."**_

"_**Whiskey 36, proceed with evac."**_

"_**I copy, Command. Thanks."**_

"_**Whiskey 37, you may proceed with evac."**_

"_**Solid copy, Command. Appreciate the help."**_

"_**Noble Six, you are one steely-eyed Spartan. I'm extending the landing pad for you and your squad now. Come home, Lieutenant."**_

_As the bridge finishes extending, Six flies over to it and lands._

_And he hops out with Ryan and Jessica following him but staying at the elevator to go down to the bunker._

_The screen goes black._

_The camera fades inside the Olympic Tower, Noble Six joins up with the rest of Noble Team. Kat is trying her best to fix a comm unit, her helmet resting on the floor beside her. Jun is looking out with a pair of binoculars. Emile sitting on the ground, sharpening his kukri, and Carter stands against a crashed Banshee tangled up in wiring. _

"I am sensing some dark omens ahead of us. What a mad banquet of darkness." Tokoyami mutters with his eyes shut, the statement unnerving everyone.

"_**Look at this place. Used to be the crown jewel of the UNSC…(Snorts softly)Not anymore(he turns and sees Six) Hey, you made it." Jun says from his spot.**_

_**Emile's voice calls out sarcastically, "It's a regular family reunion…"**_

_Six looks over at him before loosening his hand and holding up Jorge's dogtags dangling from it. _

"_**Keep 'em. He gave them to you. (He points at himself with his knife) I'll honor him my own way."**_

_Jun sadly comments, _"_**Jorge always said he would never leave Reach."**_

_Emile laughs and the rest of the team just looks at him._

"_**Ahhhh...the big man **_**was **_**sentimental…"**_

"_**He gave up his life thinking he just saved the planet. We should all be so lucky."**_

_Carter walks over to the window by Jun. _

"_**Sir, that true about Gauntlet, Red, and Echo Teams assigned to civilian evac ops?" Jun wonders to his leader.**_

_Carter turns back to Kat, annoyed, knowing she was the leak._

"_**Those senior-level communiques…"**_

_Kat just responds blandly,_ "_**I hear what I hear. Point is, why put Spartans on defensive deployments?"**_

"_**I need that link to SATCOM, Kat."**_

"_**I'm chasing it, but this console is filled with more shrapnel than transceivers...You didn't answer my question."**_

_**Carter just looks at her, "You want to know if we're losing?"**_

_**Annoyed but desperate, "I know we're losing! I just want to know if we're **_**lost." **_She emphasizes the word lost. To indicate if he thinks they've lost the war._

"That is a fair question, she wants to know if their lives will serve a great purpose in stopping the Covenant." Shoji said.

"Or if stopping them is even possible anymore, shows how low morale is that they consider this." Iida said while trying to imagine what it must be like to be in their shoes.

_Carter says nothing and just looks out the window. His eyes full of pain and doubt. _

_The console beeps suddenly._

"_**Colonel Holland. Hailing us! What's he doing on an open channel?" **_

"_**Let's hear it."**_

"—_**near the southwest quadrant of the city, over? Sierra Two-Five-Nine, if you are receiving, I am authorizing override of radio security protocols to link to this channel."**_

"_**How long for a secure link?"**_

"_**I can't guarantee secure anymore."**_

"_**Could the Covenant trace it to us?"**_

"**I** _**could."**_

"_**Noble Leader, this a Priority One hail. If you are receiving, acknowledge immediately."**_

_Kat hands him a communicator, "__**keep it brief." **_

"_**Carter here...Yes, Sir."**_

_Carter heads back to the window as Jun notices something odd and leans forward to make sure he's sure he's actually seeing it._

"_**We've got movement. Multiple Covenant vehicles vacating the area...and they're in a hurry."**_

_**Emile looks up and says, "How often do you see Covenant retreat for no reason?" **_

_**Kat calls out in alarm, "Radiation flare! Big! Forty million roentgens!" **_

Momo's eyes widen and her jaw drops at that.

Todoroki noticed and asked her to explain what that meant.

Momo just spoke her head. Not knowing how to explain what it was exactly without having to go into a big lecture of physics.

"_**Just lost Holland. What's going on?" **_

"_**Atomic excitement scrambled the signal. Ninety million now!"**_

"_**Source?"**_

"_**Airborne. Close!" **_

"_**How close?"**_

_Immediately upon the end of the last word the windows shatter into millions of pieces behind the. As a Covenant warship opens fire on the area. A shockwave was the culprit of shattering windows. The team dives or gets thrown to the floor from a gust of powerful winds howling through the room. _

"**That **_**close!" Kat screams out to be heard over the roaring winds.**_

_The team gets to their feet and Six helps Kat get to her feet handing her her helmet. They rush over to two elevators to get to lower ground level. Noble One, Three, And Four Get in the right one and Six and Two get in the left. _

_As the elevator goes down a CCS cruiser engages in glassing over the window. _

_Kat smacks the elevator door button but misses due to her fear. She hits it again and the elevator descends as she puts on her helmet._

"_**First glassing?" **_

"_**...no. It's not." Six answers sadly. The memories of what happened to his home coming to the front of his mind.**_

"_**Oh...Well we'll be alright. We are going to make it through this. I'm sure of it."**_

_She shakes her head and talks to Carter, "__**Don't worry, I'm on it. Our best option is fallout bunker on Sublevel 2, ninety-six meters northeast. We get orders from Holland, sir?"**_

"Jeez, that was close, at least they have a route to take and it isn't that far away." Iida said while chopping his hands.

"I wouldn't say they are fully safe until they are actually safe, we never know if they have some small airborne vehicles to hunt down stragglers." Ochako responded hoping Iida didn't jinx it.

"_**We're being redeployed at Sword Base."**_

_**Aghast Jun turns, "Sword?! Covenant **_**owns **_**it now!"**_

"_**Which is why they want us for a torch and burn op. To keep Doctor Halsey's excavation data from falling into enemy hands."**_

_Their elevator stops and the three rush across an area with the roof destroyed. _

"Darkness is surrounding them." Tokoyami says, earning a few stares.

"_**If it hasn't already."**_

_Kat and Six rush out of their elevator as the other three approach the bunkers entrance where Ryan and Jessica are posted with terrified faces._

"_**Maybe, but according to Holland, the Covenant are still hunting for something."**_

_The Three Reach the entrance with Six and Kat close behind. _

"_**Where does he get off calling a demolition op Priority On—" **__she stops mid word. A needle rifle round going straight through the back of her helmet and the visor. _

_Kats body crumples to the floor, already dead. Six catches her body and looks down at her in horror. Before quickly grabbing her magnum and whipping around and firing at the sniper, an Elite Field Marshal standing in the previously unnoticed Phantom hovering above them. The rest of the team immediately takes aim and fires as well, but Phantom is already flying away. Six empties the pistol at them anyway before throwing it aside and dragging Kats body into the bunker. _

"_**Come on! Come on! Get in!"**_

"_**Let's go, come on!" **_

_**Ryan looks on in shock before calling to Jessica to help him shut the doors. **_

_**As the doors slowly close plunging the team into darkness the screen shows Kats armored boot twitch once before stopping completely. **_

_**August 26, 2552 03:00 Hours**_

_Noble Team, led by Jun, walks out to see the completely decimated city. The ground now nothing more than a river of molten glass. The few buildings not already fallen slowly dropping down into the molten river. _

_Kats body in Carters arms. Jun throws out a flare to the ground and waves a Pelican to them for extraction. Ryan and Jessica standing next to Noble Six as he walks next to Jun. _

_Fade to black._

"Why did you jinx us Iida? And you Ochako, why did you have to be correct?" Mina exclaimed as she gestured to the two of them.

"Damn, another one was killed. Now it is a squad of four, instead of five." Sero said sadly.

"Well, that was a terrible way to go what the fuck?" Kirishima said, irritated that the death was very anticlimactic.

"This is a very realistic view, because not all deaths happen in combat, sometimes you can get easily taken out before you have a fight." Izuku said sadly.

"I hope to god that we can kill the elite bastard that did that, if we don't then we won't get to be satisfied." Bakugo said while letting off a couple of pops in his palm, he might be aggressive however, he would be damned if he let an ally be killed without a fight.

"I'm not going to lie, I feel like we got 4 more deaths to witness, so we better get ready for each of them to eventually bite the dust." Momo said while looking sad, something every member of the class felt.


	10. Chapter 10 The Package

_**Chapter 10: The Package**_

_**Sword Base, Babd Catha Ice Shelf, Eposz**_

_**August 29, 2552 26:16 Hours**_

_The screen fades in to show a dark reddish pink sky covered in ash, soot, and plasma like clouds. _

_A Falcon flies overhead as Six crosses a small hill. The landscape burned and heavily damaged from plasma scoring. _

"Damn, remember how this place looked at the beginning? That is seriously bad damage to the environment." Ojiro said with a grimace.

"To think, the whole planet will look like this or worse is mind blowing, just how much resources do the Covenant have, that allows them to willingly be able to spend so much on wasting plasma on a planet instead of troops?" Momo said as she thought of how terrible their economy would be if they had any.

"Yaoyorozu, the Covenant probably have multiple planets where they harvest the materials to be made into plasma, as they have assimilated multiple different species into their organization. Also, I doubt they care about economies with so many soldiers they probably just have fixed meals for their soldiers and civilians." Izuku said as he theorized the Covenant's use of their territory.

"_**Noble One, this is Noble Actual. Noble One?"**_

"_**...Go ahead."**_

"_**We need that base taken out, son. What's your status?"**_

"_**Still outside. Thermal on the interior shows standing-room-only. We're gonna have to thin 'em out or we'll be way too popular."**_

"_**Copy that, Noble One. Holland out."**_

_Six jumps out and lands next to three ODSTs. _

"_**We've got a job to do, so let's stay focused and get it done. Six, are you in position?"**_

"_**Affirmative."**_

"_**Good. Execute." **_

_Six jesters his fingers forward and they all move out. _

_**"Covenant own this sector now. They are defending for a full major strike, not a small-group infiltration. Eliminate all hostile ground air-defense so the rest of Noble can land at Sword Base for the torch-and-burn. Keep a low profile - we'll take them by surprise, this will be a hell lot easier."**_

"Now, this is something that can be utilised as heroes, if there is a massive group of villains prepared for a large amount of heroes, then planning a small infiltration squad to weaken their defensive hold would allow lesser casualties and greater success than just sending a large task force to brute force your way through." Iida said while chopping his arm rapidly.

"_**Spartan, we'll follow you."**_

_They move down to a now flooded Farragut Station in front of a Covenant outpost. It's filled with multiple shade turrets, ghosts, and a group of infantry. The team comes across the wreckage of a downed Falcon._

"_**Falcon down. Watch for bodies."**_

_The team stealthily takes out the enemy infantry before hitting the turrets and ghosts with heavy explosives. _

"_**Kat was right. Does seem like overkill...Sending us back here for a simple demo-op?" Emile wonders.**_

"_**ONI thinks it's worth it. Ought to tell you something." Jun answers.**_

"_**Tells me things ain't so simple as they make they appear to be." Emile responds easily.**_

"He's smarter than he presents himself. At First I thought he was just a muscle brain soldier, but now he seems to be able to use his head." Iida commented

"He reminds me a lot of Bakugou, our first impressions of him had him pinned as the same as Emile, they are both crude, aggressive, hotheaded, and likely to be unlikable-" Momo said only to get cut off by an outburst.

"I'm right here dumbasses!" Bakugou shouted, enraged that they were saying such bad shit as if he wasn't right next to them.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, after spending some time learning about them, they end up showing intellect, and passion. While the rest of the traits stayed, they became qualities that made him more likeable and Emile feels the exact same." Momo finished, ignoring Bakugou's outburst.

_As they continue onward they find an intact Scorpion hidden from a deployable lookout tower. _

"Nice! A tank, that's MANLY!" Kirishima shouted in a startling his classmates with his sudden exclamation.

"I'm surprised the Covenant left such a powerful vehicle alone and didn't destroy it, strange…" Tsu said while tilting her head thoughtfully.

"_**Looks like we have a Scorpion still operational, sir."**_

_Six commandeers the tank and proceeds to take out all opposition until he comes across something familiar to Class A. _

"_**AA guns dead ahead, Lieutenant." **_

"_**Time to get to work, Noble Six. Take out those guns!" Carter ordered.**_

_Using the tank he finds an area that he can fire upon the first AA gun without being seen. Firing less than a dozen salvos from the tank proved to the gun in the same place triggered the guns self-destruct. The ODSTs watched it go up in an explosion of plasma before hollering out cheers. _

"_**First target down. Falcons, stand-by." **_

_Quickly driving forward, Six lays waste to any infantry in his path. Any stragglers left were easily taken out by the ODSTs. _

"_**Nice job, Six. Falcons, commence descent. See you inside the base, Lieutenant."**_

"_**Let's give 'em hell, Spartan!"**_

_They move on and take out any artillery with ease using the tanks superior firepower. _

"_**Noble Team: Falcon group has landed, hostiles engaged. Jun is working on getting the gate open."**_

"_**Really missing Kat right about now…" Jun idally comments. Though the sadness in his voice isn't missed by the class. **_

"Oh wow, yeah, they are losing their key soldiers, Jorge was their heavy weapons specialist, while Kat was their engineer of sorts, without those two they are really crippled, I wonder who is next to go?" Shoji questioned.

"Hmm, well considering their soldiers remaining are their scout Jun, their leader Carter, their Close quarter combat and probably their explosives expert, and then Six their jack of all trades. I would have to theorize that Jun or Carter are the next to go, as losing either of them will be a massive hit to their efficiency." Izuku said while muttering all of the cons of each person dying.

"Lets watch and find out." Mina said lacking most of her energy because of how tragic this story is turning into where their classmates are trying to figure out who dies next, and not how they will win.

_Before too long though he has it cracked open and announces as such to the team. Six hops out of the tank and asks the ODSTs to follow him. _

_As Six and the others make it into the courtyard, Covenant rush out from the pad and the garage. Their plasma bullets melting through one of the ODSTs armors like tissue paper. Thankfully it was a quick death as the overcharged plasma shot had hit him in the chest and destroyed his heart immediately. _

"_**Just in time, Six." Emile smirks under his helmet.**_

"_**Kill 'em all, Noble!"**_

_The team is able to easily take care of the forces but a Jackal sniper takes out one of the ODSTs. The other is hit in the leg with 6 needles from a Grunts' needler. Detonating and taking the others leg off. He bleeds out in seconds. _

_Six grabs their dog tags after they finish mopping up the rest of the Covenant forces. _

"Damn, those soldiers didn't last long in the fight, hell they only really took a couple of hits before getting killed." Sato said cringing at their bodies.

"That just shows you how much fucking stronger the Spartans are compared to the regular soldiers, but they are still fucking human, as evidenced by the pathetic death of Kat. If they aren't careful then they could die just as easily as the extras can." Bakugou said

"_**Have to go through maintenance. Elevator's out." Carter advises. **_

"_**The way this place has been done? We're lucky anything still works." Emile comments dryly. **_

_They proceed through the tunnels where they engage and eliminate more Jackals. When they arrive at the top, they find it has been severely damaged. _

"_**Where we going now, Boss?" Jun asks. **_

"_**Dot?"**_

"_**Please proceed to the prearranged coordinates." She answers. **_

"_**Cryptic…" Emile blandly groans.**_

"_**You know as much as I do, Noble Four." Dot's voice responds still as blank as ever. Her nature as a 'dumb A.I.' not allowing her to express emotions through her 'voice'. **_

_The team continue on and find the next room has three SpecOps Elites and an Elite General. Despite their best efforts though, they fall to the skill and strength of the Spartans. _

"You know, if there's one thing I like about the covenant, its how fucking awesome the armor on the elites looks, I mean tell me you wouldn't want armour that looks similarly to theirs." Kaminari exclaimed while he pointed to the general's corpse.

"While I do agree with you, we have no idea what's it made of so the possibility of anyone wearing similar armour is next to none, plus I doubt it would look anywhere near as good on us compared to the elites it was designed for." Momo analysed.

"_**We're close. Up the ramp, and to the right!"**_

_As the team makes it through the door Noble Six just opened, the screen fades to black. _

_They enter a small corridor filled with dead bodies and destroyed equipment. A turret stands behind some sandbags. _

"_**Looks like they got themselves cornered." Jun reports.**_

"_**Or were committed to the position." Carter says. **_

_As Emile turns another corner he comments,_ "_**I'm going with cornered. There's nothing here."**_

"_**No load-bearing columns either...Sir, if we're supposed to blow this place, this ain't the spot to do it from." **__Jun says his voice harsh with anger at bad intel. _

_Annoyed Carter holsters his Assault Rifle and checks his TACPAD on his wrist__**, "Dot, check your vector." **_

_Her voice rings out that they are in the right place that ONI directed._

"_**Apologies. Coordinates revised. Please Confirm?" Dot says suddenly.**_

"_**Revised…?" Carter asks indignant. **_

"_**By an AI of unknown origin. Whose clearance is well above my own."**_

"_**Well, it's pointing us a click and a half east and two thousand feet underground." Jun snarks. **_

"_**And I didn't bring my shovel, Commander." Emile notes with sarcasm getting a laugh from Sero and Satou. **_

"_**Sir, I say we go AI-free on this one. Obviously, these coordinates are junk, and the longer we go chasing them-"**_

_**The sound of metal on metal rings out, and the whole team whips out their weapons and aim them at the source. A door slowly opens. Emile takes point with his shotgun at the ready. **_

"_**What is this, Dot?" Carter requests. **_

"_**Our revised route, Commander." she answers. **_

"_**Alright, we came this far." **_

_**He signals Jun to take point in the large open room. As they continue they find a tram. The doors of which open on approach. **_

"_**Your new AI friend tell you anything else, Dot? ...Dot?"**_

"_**She's been expecting you."**_

"Well, that's not creepy at all." Ochako said quietly.

"I mean, the AI was probably why they were called here if they were expecting them." Izuku muttered in response.

"I wonder if Kat was informed of it and was going to tell them when they arrived." Iida commented, thinking about why they were told to come here.

_**The tram doors close behind them. **_

"_**That's perfect…" Emile notes. **_

_**As the tram starts to move a hologram of Doctor Halsey appears. **_

"_**Apologies for the unusual security measures, Commander, but the stakes demand it."**_

"_**Doctor Halsey. Casualty reports have you listed as-"**_

"_**Yes, well, as they say...news of my death has been greatly exaggerated. I only wish the rest could be said of Noble Team." her voice starting strong and slightly witty but ending with remorse at the death of two Spartans. **_

_**His voice heavy with sadness he answers, "We all do, ma'am."**_

"_**Then it may please you to learn the data module Noble Two procured from Visegrad station contained precisely what my scientist promised: a latchkey discovery. It has unlocked, at last, the secrets of this excavation." **_

"_**Not sure I understand."**_

"_**Your orders were a pretext to bring you to me, and has been overridden. You are here, Team Noble, to assure the delivery of this vital data to a secure location."**_

"_**Doctor, our orders are to destroy all sensitive material-"**_

"_**Others will handle the demolition."**_

"_**I'll need to confirm this new directive with command-"**_

"_**Colland Holland will be briefed. You belong to ONI now."**_

_**The tram begins to descend and the screen fades to black. **_

_**Fading in the camera shows the elevator overlooking a giant icy cavern. **_

"Wow, that's a pretty big cavern, I wonder how it has been staying together with all the glassing going on…" Momo asked thoughtfully, receiving tons of nods in agreement.

"_**Before you is an alien artifact neither human nor Covenant in origin. Advanced beyond our comprehension...until now. Thanks to the efforts of Noble Two, the decryption of its data is nearly complete."**_

_**A loud boom goes off in the distance.**_

"Well, that certainly won't help matters in regards to keeping this cave open." Iida stated.

"_**Whatever we're doing down here, we'd better do it fast." Emile says.**_

"_**Have that data ready, ma'am. We're coming to you."**_

"_**The decrypting process is still underway…"**_

"_**I don't think you understand - we're out of time. If it isn't portable by the time we get to you it's gonna get buried!"**_

"_**Bury any of it, and you'll be burying mankind's best chance at survival! Commander, you've been wondering what your Spartans died for? They died for this. Please. Buy me as much time as you can."**_

"Oh? So this must be how they fight back and win!" Mina exclaimed happy to know that the planet won't be lost.

"I wonder what this discovery is though, there are countless possibilities that it could be. They could have found a weapon that will destroy the ships like a knife through butter, or it could even be a ship that outclasses even the Covenant supercarrier. We have to wait to see though." Izuku questioned, hoping it is something massive.

"_**Commander, I'm seeing turrets already in defensive positions." **_

"_**ONI was expecting company?" **_

"_**They sure as hell got it."**_

"_**Spartans, you can't allow the Covenant to break through the door to my lab."**_

"_**Understood . Let's give the doctor the time she needs."**_

_Six goes and activates the turrets around towards the front of the entrance to the icy cavern while Emile gets those near the entrance to Halsey's lab. _

_Before long three Phantoms enter the area and drop off troops that are getting mowed down by the turrets and the Spartans. Though as more waves come, they start bringing ghosts and wraiths as well. _

_The ghosts are easily handled by Jun by taking out the driver with a shot to the head. Six takes out the wraith by smashing through the top of the driver's seat and throwing a grenade inside it. _

_After thirty or so minutes of doing this Halsey informs them that it's done and to come back to her lab. _

_The blast doors open and the team rushes in quickly to where they find themselves in a large sphere-shaped artifact hovering outside the lab. _

"Woah, that is a view and a half right there!" Ochako said, stunned at the appearance of the room.

"Ok, so I doubt this is a weapon or a ship that can save this planet, lets see what it is." Izuku quietly said.

"_**What is this stuff?" Emile says not really expecting an answer. **_

"_**Knowledge. A birthright from an ancient civilization. This AI is the custodian, and she has chosen you as her couriers."**_

"_SHE IS NAKED?!_" Mineta exclaimed and started to have a bit of drool form at the edge of his mouth.

"Mineta, that is an artificial intelligence, you can't feel them, and they can't feel you." Kyoka said, disgusted at the pervert's reaction.

"I also assume the reason the AI lacks clothing is because it's pointless for them to add clothing to an AI." Izuku said simply.

"_**Chosen? By an AI?" Emile says his voice full of doubt.**_

"_**By this AI, yes. Her measure of you carries as much weight as my own…" She moves over away from view, revealing an AI on a holotank analyzing data.**_

"_**...Perhaps more. You are to take her to the UNSC ship-breaking yards in Aszod. There, you will find a Halcyon-class cruiser waiting to get her off planet."**_

"_**I understand." Carter says with ease.**_

"_**Do you? Mankind is outmatched. When Reach falls - and it will fall - our extinction is all but certain. Unless...we can glean from this artifact a defense against the Covenant. A game-changer. On the level of the conical bullet in the nineteenth century, or faster than light travel in the twenty-third."**_

"_**And what if we can't?"**_

"_**An apt question, if there were somewhere else to place our hope. There is not."**_

"Damn, so this AI is the only thing that can win them the war? I don't see them winning this at all, maybe we were supposed to watch this last?" Sero stated.

"Indeed, darkness is very prevalent in their unfortunate times, one would assume their chances of winning this war are a solid 1% chance thanks to oppressing darkness." Tokoyami muttered

"Well, 1% chance is still possible! So I believe they will win!" Hagakure cheered, bringing up most of the class's mood.

_**Dr. Halsey looks at the AI one last time before turning off her projection. Jun continues to look around the room. She pulls out a data storage unit. Halsey firmly holding The Package with both hands, walks forward as if she were approaching Carter, but passes by him and holds it out to Noble Six. **_

"_**Take her, Lieutenant... She has made her choice." **_

_**Six glances over at Carter who nods his head. **_

_**Six turns back and places both hands on The Package. **_

"_**Do you have her?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Say the words, please." **_

"_**I have her." **_

_**The moment the words leave his mouth Halsey removes her hands and her shoulders lose all the tension as though she was carrying the sky for years. **_

_**The fades to show the team and Halsey heading towards two Pelicans. The data storage now attached to Six's lower back, emits a faint blue glow. **_

"_**Doctor Halsey, Noble Three will escort you to CASTLE Base." Carter says.**_

"_**I require no escort, Commander-"**_

"_**Jun, make sure nothing falls into enemy hands."**_

"_**I'll do what's necessary, sir...Good luck."**_

"_**You too, rifleman."**_

_**Jun and Halsey board one Pelican while Carter boards the other. Emile and Six slowly walking back to the Pelican. The camera zooming in on Emile's shotgun.**_

"_**I need a heading, Dot."**_

"_**At three kilometers north, turn right, heading zero-five-zero." **_

"_**Which leads to…?"**_

_**Six walks onto the Pelican while Emile sits on the tail of the Pelican. **_

"_**The ship-breaking yards in Aszod. The only off-planet extraction point left on this continent. Small scale air attacks have decimated many convoys en route. An armada of Covenant Cruisers is hastening to the site as well. UNSC cruiser, Pillar of Autumn is awaiting your arrival."**_

"_**Well it wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were easy."**_

_**As the Pelicans fly off from Six's view we watch as explosive charges detonated beneath the ice shelf, destroying the alien artifact. The waters nearby quickly filling it. **_

"Damn that's a lotta damage!" Kaminari exclaimed seeing the massive cave collapse.

"Huh, this must be the goodbye for Jun, which means there are now just Carter, Emile, and Six left to get the AI off planet." Izuku said thoughtfully, surprisingly not dropping into mutters.

"Well, we are obviously going to lose Carter next, as I doubt Emile will have his moment where he dies by something relating to what he specializes in." Tsu said bluntly which earned a couple of confused reactions, so she decided to elaborate. "Jorge died due to sacrificing himself using a slipspace drive, which is technically a heavy weapon/explosive which both Jorge and Emile are good with, Kat was killed by a headshot through the skull obviously hitting her brain, and now Jun the scout has left and wasn't killed. So if this seems to follow the theme it appears to have, then Emile will likely be killed in close quarters."

"Wow, good analysis Asu-Tsu I mean." Izuku complemented, earning a small curve of her lips to show her happiness.

"If that is the case, and Carter does die, it might be a sacrifice. We will have to see." Momo commented, and the rest of the class agreed.


	11. Chapter 11 Pillar of Autumn

_**Chapter 11: Pillar of Autumn**_

_A satellite shot shows Noble Team's Pelican. Two Banshees and a Phantom following close behind._

"Oh no, that's going to complicate things a bunch." Mina said worried about their chances of making it.

"I did doubt that they would be able to reach their destination in a heavy Covenant controlled planet." Iida muttered.

_**Aszod, Eposz**_

_**August 30, 2552 16:52 Hours**_

_**Dot's voice rings out, "Noble Leader, seek immediate medical attention."**_

_The view zooms in and continues following the Pelican. _

"_**Noble Leader, please respond."**_

_The camera shifts inside the cockpit of the Pelican, Noble Six stumbling towards the pilot seat when several plasma bolts slammed into the back of the Pelican. A few splashing across his shields. Emile still at the back of the Pelican firing a grenade launcher at the Banshees. Aiming carefully he fires at one of them. The EMP disables the Banshee, which swoops upward, and crashes into the other nearby. The Phantom still following after them. The screen shifts to The cockpit them to the front of Six. Carter, sits critically wounded but still flying, takes his helmet off and lets it fall to the ground carelessly. A large blood splatters cover the cockpit window. _

"Yep, he is next, no matter how much we know that they are going to die, I doubt it will lessen the pain that will accompany witnessing it." Izuku said dreading seeing the loss of another spartan.

"**Please **_**respond, Sierra Two-Five-Nine. You are alarming me." **__Dot says despite her voice being the same flat tone she is able to convey that is indeed worried for him._

_Carter ignores the pain and turns to Noble Six, saying in a strained but still calm voice, _"_**Not sure how long she's gonna stay together. Skies are jammed up as it is anyways. Gotta get you off her, Lieutenant."**_

_Six grabbed the chair as the screen swings showing Carters face and his critical injury. Noble Six looks up at him, his eyes wide with panic and concern for his leader. _

"_**Sir, you-"**_

"_**Don't want to hear. Get the Package to the Autumn." **__Carter interrupts him. And yanks something from around his neck and handing it to Six. He looks at before placing it in his chest pocket. He looks up at his leader._

_Steel in his voice, Six answers, _"_**Done."**_

"_**Not yet it's not...Emile, go with him. It's a ground game now." **_

_Once more the camera shifts to Emile, he drops his grenade launcher, and makes a fist-to-chest salute. Two more Banshees appear in the background._

"_**It's been an honor, sir!"**_

"_**Likewise...I'll do what I can to draw their fire."**_

_Six nods his head and walks to the troop bay door. But Carter addresses him, _"_**Six! That A.I. chose **_**you...**_**She made the right choice." **_

_The Pelican turns and the pursuing aircraft disappears from sight. Six and Emile stand at the Pelicans tail, ready to jump. Holding the AI Package tight, Six preps to jump off. Carter counts down with his fingers. _

"_**On my mark."**_

_Carter counts down to zero._

"_**Mark!"**_

_With that Emile and Six jump out, the camera switches to Six's p.o.v. As they slide down a canyon, his energy shields depleting. They come to sudden stop roughly on the ground. Carter's Pelican flies over ahead of them, the Banshees and phantom close behind. Six lifts up the storage container to check for any cracks or damage._

_The two continue on through the narrow crack until they reach a cliff overlooking a large area. Far in the distance the UNSC Pillar of Autumn is seen. _

"_**You still with us, Commander?" **_

"_**Stay low, let me draw the heat. You just deliver that Package."**_

_Emile points to the ship, _"_**There's our destination, Six: Pillar of Autumn. I'll race you to her."**_

_Six nods and runs off the cliff edge._

"What in the hell does he think he's doing?! He could damage the AI!" Iida rants about safety and how if it's something so important you shouldn't take unnecessary risks like this.

"Iida, relax. Six wouldn't be so careless when the fate of humanity is resting on their shoulders, I'm sure that there was zero risk to the AI in that move." Kaminari said casually, trying to calm down Iida.

_Six however had aimed his jump so he would landon top of an Elite. He weight and gravity crushing its spine easily._

_The two take out the now terrified grunts and continue on finding a mongoose._

"_**Got transport."**_

_Six gets in the driver's seat, Emile on the back holding a savengered rocket launcher. As they travel a short distance they see three Scarabs be deployed near their positions but ignore them and gun it past. _

_Carter's pelican shows up and starts firing on its back doing little damage but distracting it._

"_**Put your hands up, Six! We're gonna have to jump it!"**_

_A Phantom flies past overhead of them. They find a barricade blocking their way through and unable to drive any further. _

_They dismount and rush through the area slaughtering the enemy forces with ease. Their teamwork nearly flawless and continue on. _

_They rush through a cave before Carter's voice comes through over comms, _"_**Noble! You got a...situation."**_

_Another Scarab suddenly walks down in front of Emile and Six, both of them trapped at the caves exit._

"Uh oh, that's not good." Sero said while wondering how they will get past that.

"I'm sure they will take down the scarab and move on, which would be manly as hell!" Kirishima exclaimed, not wanting to be a part of the sad squad.

"_**Mother...We can get past it, sir!"**_

_Emile, despite his claim, steps back in hesitation. _

"_**No, you can't. Not without help."**_

"_**Commander, you don't have the firepower!" **_

_The scarab takes notice of the two Spartans and takes aim. Charging up its beam, it's distracted by Carter's Pelican firing on it. The Scarab stops charging and looks up at it. Carter's Pelican strafes it._

"_**I've got the mass."**_

"Oh no." Izuku said, which caused some confusion then Momo gasps as she came to the same conclusion as Izuku.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing right?" Momo questioned feeling despair at the obvious move Carter is committing to.

"Doing what?" Kaminari and Mina questioned at the same time, only to have both Izuku and Momo gesture at the screen.

_Realization hits Emile and Six. _

"_**Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss." **__Emile says his voice full of pain and respect._

_Carter's Pelican turns around starts it's trajectory, directly at the Scarab._

"_**You're on your own, Noble… Carter out."**_

_With that the pelican slams straight into the Scarabs side. It's body explodes into flames and explosions rock throughout it. The Scarab lets out a dying, "scream" and struggles for a few seconds before falling off the side of the cliff. The explosion is heard indicating its destruction. The view switches back to the two Spartans, the remains of Noble Team. _

"He was staying alive to sacrifice himself in a kamikaze solution, he knew they would need some help, so he gave his tags to Six, then he told them to jump so he could stay close but not have to follow the objective." Izuku explained Carter's action leading to his sacrifice.

"At least he went out in a burst of light, rather than darkness like Kat did." Tokoyami muttered.

"You know, Carter reminded me a lot of Iida, both are the leaders of their group, Iida is our class rep, and Carter was Noble leader, both were rule followers, and both are strict. It hurts so much worse when you imagine Iida in Carter's shoes." Shoji said which added so much more pain to this loss.

The class were silent after that revelation, as they tried to calm down and cheer up, after a few minutes they continued watching.

_Emile's voice rings out gravelly and rage not aimed at him to Six, _"_**Crevice to the east. Let's go."**_

_Six doesn't say anything but the weight in his chest plates pouch feels heavier. _

_Six and Emile head into another cave. The bodies of half a dozen marines litter the cave. Most of the bodies look like they died from plasma bolts. A few from blood loss from something sharp._

"_**Buggers. Go quiet." **_

_The pair engage and, in short-controlled bursts, take out all the buggers. Skirmishers rush their position before they can move on and are forced to fight on foot quickly and outmaneuver them._

_Before long they come across a squad of UNSC and Covenant forces fighting. The scrapped remains of a Frigate named Commonwealth. _

"_**This is Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn. We are tracking you, Noble, but we've begun our launch sequence. Proceed to dry dock, Platform D. I'll be on it myself to receive the Package."**_

"_**We'll be there, sir." Emile answers quickly.**_

"_**Better be, soldier, because my countdown has no abort."**_

"_**Understood. We've got to get to the dry dock - Priority One."**_

_Six grabs a drop shield armor mod and a Spartan laser off a dead body of a marine. _

"_**Spartans! Over here!" **_

"_**It's not looking good, sir. Covies have taken the whole shipyard."**_

"_**Keep heading east." **_

_**She turns to the other marines, "Alright, boys and girls, we got some reinforcements! Time to send these bastards a one way trip to hell!"**_

_An Elite with golden armor can be found among the troops. He commands the grunts to engage, the Jackals to get into sniping positions, and Skirmishers to flank. Meanwhile he retreats further back to prep his troops for the incoming Demons._

_Six seeing the Elite turn charged his laser and fired at the Elite._

_Unfortunately it rolled out of the way in time and managed to get away. _

"Damn, so close." Ochako said bitterly.

"That elite had some moves to be able to dodge the laser before it hit him." Mina said surprised at that roll.

_Six cursing silently, Six brought his DMR back out and started taking out the forces with precise headshots. Emile led the marines to fight the main force while Six continued to take out the Skirmishers before they could successfully flank them. _

_The group moves onward together and find another battlefield of UNSC and Covenant._

"_**Ah, Sierra, nice of you to join the party!" **_

"_**So far. Tac, evac?"**_

"_**They got this facility covered from all angles. Well give you covering fire. Take the flank, there has to be a way around."**_

_**Six though asks them focus fire on the left while he takes on the right while they're distracted. **_

_They do so and it works to the surprise of Class A. They had thought the Covenant would've been able to defend the area better if they had full control of it. Not that they weren't happy that the Covenant had failed._

_As Six and Smile push through the other marines stay behind to hold the position. _

_The two find a pair of marines, _"_**Spartans! Drydocks through that structure across the way. Punch through, we'll back you up." **_

_A phantom drops off more enemy forces but they fail to take Six or Emile out._

_As they move upwards through a warehouse, they find an Elite Ultra wielding an energy sword charging them. But Emile's shotgun was able to destroy its shields and stun it giving Six enough time to put a bullet in its skull._

"_**Keyes to Noble Team. We're running out of time here, Spartans."**_

"_**Solid copy, sir. We're close. (He turns to Six) last push, Lieutenant."**_

_They sprint the rest of the way to the exit of the warehouse to see the massive Autumn in view. It's cannons firing out at dozens of Covenant crafts and destroying them. _

"_**What's the situation?"**_

_**The marine looks at Emile and says, "We rugged a mass driver up top. We lose it, the Autumn has no covering fire. She'll never break orbit."**_

"_**Noble to Keyes: we're at the pad!"**_

"_**Copy, Noble. My pelicans ready. Clear an LZ, and I'll meet you there." **_

"_**Will do, sir! All right, Six...This is it. I'll man the big gun. You just defend the platform and deliver that Package."**_

"This must be where Emile meets his demise." Tsuyu said realizing that they were split up and they were being swarmed by covenant.

"Shit, you're right frog face, the fucker's isolated himself without means of protection." Bakugo muttered, not liking how this battle is set up.

_Six nods silently not trusting his voice to not break on him._

_Emile and he split up and Six starts his slaughter of Covenant forces. _

"_**I'm in position! I'll take out as many dropships as I can!"**_

_Emile shoots as many dropships as possible but a few still get through and drop off their troops. Thankfully for Six, he had found something special in an armory up top. _

_A rocket launcher. The moment their feet hit the ground a rocket was detonating on them. Sending body parts, blood, and dirt flying through the air. _

_Six smirked. Happy at the chance to kill avenge his fallen teammates. _

"At least he can feel satisfied with avenging his fallen comrades." Iida said as he recalled his own attempt at avenging.

_Eventually he runs out of rocket ammo and grabs a grenade launcher and aim it near a Banshee. _

_He fires and disable it temporarily. He quickly jumps on it and throws the pilot out and flies off in it and starts firing on another Phantom heading for Pelican Keyes was on._

"_**Good shooting, Six! Hey, got tangos on your seven!"**_

_Six quickly has the banshee evade to the right and then upside down and gets behind the other banshee before firing a fuel rod at it. It blows up and Six flies back to the landing pad._

"_**Noble to Keyes: pad is clear."**_

"_**We'll be there soon." **_

"_**Six, time for you to leave. Get the Package to the pad…and get your ass off this planet. I've got your back." **_

"_**This is Keyes, on hot approach to Platform Delta."**_

"_**Ready to take possession of the Package, Noble."**_

_Six waits there at the pad for Keyes._

_He steps off the Pelican to meet up with Six. Marines onboard still watch to keep the pad secure._

"_**Good to see you, Spartan. Catherine assured me I could count on you." **_

_Six just looks down filled with guilt and regret, _"_**Not just me, sir…"**_

_Keyes knowing what he meant immediately placed his hand on Six's shoulder, _"_**They'll be remembered." **_

_Keyes turns back to get on the Pelican but stops and looks to his left to see a massive shadow appear in the clouds._

_A CCS-Class Covenant battle cruiser. Advancing quickly towards the Pillar of Autumn._

"Oh no, that's not good, I hope Emile can take that out before it gets too close." Ochako said worriedly.

"_**Cruiser, adjusting heading for the Autumn! Noble Four, I need fire on that cruiser or we're not getting out of here! Do you copy?"**_

_Emile, in response, turns the mass driver towards it, _"_**You'll have your window, sir!"**_

_Keyes nods satisfied, _"_**Bridge, this is the Captain. We have the Package. Returning to the Autumn, over."**_

"_**Copy that."**_

_Six starts walking to board the Pelican when he hears the sound of something approaching. He pulls out his DMR and prepares to fire. A phantom appears and fires on one of the Pelicans destroying it quickly and sending its hull smashing into the pad nearby Six. He dives to the ground and covers the back of his head. He gets to a knee and takes aim, but before he can fire plasma bolts speed past his helmet. He puts up one of his hands to guard his head. _

_The Phantom flies overhead of the mass driver and drops off an Elite Zealot. _

Izuku and Bakugo shout out at the same time in recognition.

Ochako and Iida jump at the rare outburst from Izuku. They ask him what's wrong but Bakugo answers.

"It's the same bastard that took out, Big Brain."

_Emile yells out in surprise. The Zealot lifts its energy sword and prepares to stab the Spartan, but Emile fires his shotgun right into its face, breaking its shields, shattering the glass, and knocking the Elite down to the deck. Emile stands up, raises his shotgun and aims it directly at its chest before pulling the trigger. The blast cuts the Zealot in half from all the buckshot. _

"_**WHO'S NEXT?!" Emile yells in rage!**_

_**Six spots something and is about to call out to Emile-**_

"_**Ugggh!"**_

_An energy sword is shoved through the back of his chest and as he was raised slightly into the air by seemingly nothing. _

_The spot shivers and it reveals the same Golden armored Elite from before in the shipyard. _

_Six feels his heart wrench with rage and self-loathing. _

"Shit, I was wondering where that fucker went." Bakugou muttered, feeling anger and sadness seeing the elite that dodged the laser shot impale Emile.

"Damn, if only you hunted that elite down, then maybe Emile could have lived!" Kaminari said, irritated that Emile got taken down by that elite.

"_**I'M READY! HOW 'BOUT YOU?!" Emile yells out in defiance as he pulls out his kukri and stabs in straight into the Golden Elites throat dragging both of them down and out of sight.**_

"Now, THAT is manly!" Kirishima said pointing at the screen.

"The close quarters specialist was killed by a sword, it seems like everyone is dying by what the specialize in." Iida said thoughtfully.

_One of the marines holds out his hand and yells to Six, _"_**Lieutenant, get on board! We gotta get the hell outta here!" **_

_Six turns and looks at Keyes and thinks to himself, "Sorry, sir, seems I'm going to have to disobey orders, _"_**Negative. I have the gun. Good luck, sir." **_

_Six turns away from the Pelican._

_**Keyes' face suddenly seems to age thirty years in a second before hardening, "...Good luck to you, Spartan." **_

_He nods his head and the Pelican starts to fly off. The marines look at each other and look at Six in sadness._

"And Six will die alone, like he used to be." Izuku said realizing that he is staying behind.

"I mean, he still can escape, all he needs to do is take out that Cruiser and he can be picked up right?" Momo questioned confused.

"That Cruiser has no doubt already informed the entire fleet of this last stronghold, even if he takes it down, no guarantees that he can wait for pick up, get picked up, and get back before more Cruisers converge on this location." Izuku solemnly stated looking at the ground

_Six lets out a breath he had been holding in since he'd turned around. _

_Six shakes his head slightly and checks his ammo. Half in his DMR and nearly three thirds of a charge in a plasma pistol left. He nods and takes off to the mass driver. _

"_**Cruiser, moving into position. I need it dead!" **_

_Six acknowledges it and fights off the Covenant away from the mass driver and gets onboard. _

_Wave after wave of Phantoms and Banshees come to destroy the MD but he takes them out with a single well placed shot from the MD. Every shot causing a large boom. Not enough to hurt Jirou's ears but it wasn't exactly comfortable. _

"_**Mass Driver won't crack those shields! Not at this range at least. Steady, Spartan!"**_

_As the Cruiser gets closer, the bottom half starts glowing red, indicating that it's charging its beam. Six immediately starts charging the gun as he knows that the ship has to drop its shields around the projector in order to fire. _

"_**Fire now, Lieutenant! Hit her in the gut!" **_

_Six fires and causes an explosion to erupt from its center._

"_**Good guns, Spartan. All stations: brace for cast-off."**_

_The Pelican Keyes is riding lands in the bay just in time. _

_The screen shows Six climbing down from the Mass Driver as the Pillar of Autumn launches into the sky using its R7 thrust couplings. The Covenant Cruiser crashes in the background. The Pillar of Autumn pitches upwards and ejects its rocket pods as it flies toward space._

"_**This is the Pillar of Autumn. We're away. The Package is with us." **_

_Six walks over to Emile's body and grabs his dog tags and adds them to his pouch. He reaches over to the body of the gold Elite and takes the kukri. _

_He calmly walks over and takes off his DMR as the view panned to his legs and the destroyed Cruiser. _

"Well, at least none of the bastards lived that killed a Spartan." Bakugou said in a rare moment of calm.

"Yeah, but now it's just down to Six's final stand right? I mean, they will give us that right?" Sero questioned, hoping they don't leave it as a cliffhanger.

"There's a spark of light at the end of the tunnel for humanity now that Noble finished their last job, the darkness has yet to fully consume the light." Tokoyami muttered his usual edgy stuff.

The class gave a moment of silence for the lost soldiers in this battle before they continued watching...


	12. Chapter 12 Lone Wolf Revised

Chapter 12: Lone Wolf

The sound of a piano playing a soft but haunting tune is the first thing the class hears.

"Oh no, that's sad piano music, this is Six's goodbye." Kyoka said quietly, but loud enough everyone heard.

Planet Reach

August 30, 2552 20:00 Hours

Two Banshees fly past, as the camera pans down to Noble Six, standing alone on a raised platform. The sky was completely filled with smoke and ash from the Covenant's glassing. The last ship he could've used to escape is long gone. His teammates dead. Six can do nothing but watch as Reach burns around him. Six watches as Phantoms and Banshees approach his location.

Quietly to himself he says, "This is it. One last fight."

He bows his head downwards in acceptance before suddenly raising his head up sharply.

"...no."

"Spartans never die."

"Manly!" Kirishima exclaimed.

He raises his gun.

"They're only missing in action."

He aims his sniper at an Elites head.

"...there'll be another time."

He pulls the trigger.

A body hits the ground

One down. An unknown amount left to go.

With that Six begins his campaign against the Covenant forces.

He is precise, ruthless, and without mercy.

Nearly an hour of nonstop fighting he notices that in the top left portion of his helmet there's a small crack.

The sight makes him remember Jorge's helmet in the supercarrier and his final words.

"Oh no, this is his life flashing before his eyes, dammit I'm already feeling emotional." Kaminari said in sorrow, many classmates fighting their tears.

"Tell them to make it count."

Oh how he wished he knew if they had made it count. But this was to be his grave. He'd never know if he had made it count.

"The regrets he has are coming up in full force now."

Three hours pass of his fighting. The enemy is sending in more forces and stronger too. That crack from before is now large enough that he can't see his ammo count. Guess he'll have to do fire and hope he still has ammo in the plasma weaponry. His UNSC weapons had ran out of ammo long ago.

But that crack. It brings more memories.

"Where does he get off calling a demolition job Priority On-"

Kats sudden death. So easily and quickly taken out.

The memory brings forth more anger. Anger at his uselessness.

But instead of blinding him it just fuels his ferocity.

It's been five hours and thirty minutes. Another crack has formed at the bottom left part of his visor. He's slowing down. Running out of energy to fight.

Wraiths have been firing nearly nonstop on his position. Forcing him to move from cover to cover. But he's running out of places to rest for a few minutes. The plasma is melting away even the barricades after so long.

He can't help remembering Carter's parting words.

"You're on your own, Noble. Carter, out."

When the seven hour marks finally is reached, not that Six is even aware of how long it's been, he'd diverted power from nonessential sources to power the armor for as long as possible. His body feels so tired. Maybe he should stop? Just let it happen. Stop fighting and rest.

"Here's acceptance!" At this point they were barely able to fight back the tears because they knew what was coming.

NO! He can't. Not yet. There's still Covenant he has to kill. Still teammates to avenge. But what's the point? No one's here. No one is coming to rescue me.

Six struggles past his own hunger, thirst, and tiredness and keeps fighting.

Emile yells out, "WHO'S NEXT?!" Before being stabbed through the chest.

"I'M READY! HOW BOUT YOU?!"

Six swivels around a grenade aimed at his head. He raises his magnum and another body drops.

He has no idea how long it's been but he stumbles forward. He sees a single assault rifle on the ground in front of him. He reaches up and takes off his helmet, the amount of cracks in it bringing far more of a hindrance than benefit at this point.

He sets it down and the camera switches to its point of view.

Though when the camera stops moving from its place on the ground his face is still obstructed. The camera just barely missing his head.

Mina nearly screams in frustration that even in his last stand they still don't get to see his face.

Six stands up and takes aim at a charging elite ultra. It's firing its plasma rifle at him. Some of the shots splash against his armor but at this point he's far too tired to notice or care. It falls to his fire.

He reloads as quickly as he can and turns when an Elite general runs at him from behind with an energy sword ready to stab him in the back. He slammed his elbow into its face and shatters its jaws, throwing it to the ground from the strength in the exhausted Spartan. He draws his magnum and fires a single round into its head, killing it instantly. Quickly he holsters the pistol and fires the assault rifle at an off screen elite. More plasma fire from a second elite slam into his stomach. His shields are already depleted. He is severely wounded from the shots. He staggers back slightly from the attack but still stays standing.

He places the butt of the rifle on his hip in his right hand and draws his pistol in the other and continues firing killing two more Elites with what was left of his emergency ammo.

"I can't watch this." Mina whimpered, some of the class couldn't help agreeing with her. The other members of Noble Team had died and they watched but this one was...different.

An Elite Ultra runs in front of the helmet and shoves Six to the ground. It jumps on him and prepares to stab him with its energy dagger.

Six quickly puts his foot on its chest and shoves it back.

It stumbles into the helmet and knocks it over a bit. Unfortunately the camera is still not showing Six's face much to the disappointment of many of the class.

Now an Elite Zealot can be seen about to gut the downed Spartan. At the last moment he manages to knock the sword out of its hand. The Zealot staggers back from the hit, its shields recharging. The Ultra leaps at his prone form once more intent on killing the "Demon".

Six rolls his body out of the way and rams his elbow right into its neck killing it instantly.

The Zealot shakes its head before igniting its energy dagger before Six can try to move and stabs downward.

Six, exhausted from fighting for so long and so hard, fails to block it in time.

"Nooooo!" All of the class shouts in despair seeing the killing blow. Those that had turned away saw it.

The dagger plunges through his badly damaged armor and into his heart. His body goes limp and he passes from this world.

Some of the more lighthearted hearted members of the class break out in tears seeing him die.

The camera switches to the discarded helmet. The visor is all but completely broken at this point. The mountain in the background cut in half down the middle. The scene is exactly the same as the first mission. When they first saw the planet Reach. The screen fades to black, signifying the end.

"Well, I say we move onto the next one. After getting snacks and having any bathroom breaks of course." Iida said standing up and moving to help prepare snacks for the next one in their viewing party…

===========================END======================================


End file.
